La Institutriz
by LadyAzu
Summary: 10 años después, la paz reina en el mundo Mágico. La MAFIA está en boca de todos, y su ex directora Hermione Granger no puede evitar el tratar de cambiar el mundo aun acosta de su vida sentimental. ¿Podrá el papá de la pequeña Lyra Malfoy cambiar eso?
1. El nuevo programa del Ministerio

_Hola! Bueno pues aquí traigo una nueva historia! :D Llevo tiempo trabajando en ella, nomás algunos meses, y hoy me dije "es un bonito día para publicar algo nuevo". Se que no suele haber mucho de esta pareja, pero creo que para esta historia era necesaria la participación de dos personajes como ellos. Tengo hasta el momento 11 capítulos terminados, y algunos más en puerta. _

_Bueno como dicen "Los personajes no son míos (salvo Ivi la lechuza), no hago esto con fines de lucro y es solo para divertirme" _

_Espero disfruten esta historia tanto como yo disfruto escribirla._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: El nuevo programa del Ministerio de Magia<strong>

Lunes por la mañana, 15 de julio

Han pasado ya varios años desde el final de la guerra. Aún recuerdo a mis compañeros caídos y las desgracias que sobre nosotros se cernieron desde el inicio de esta…aún sueño con la sangre y lágrimas que ese último día me rodearon, todo por que un solo ser humano no se sintió en su lugar, todo por que decidió formar su propio mundo, acosta del de los demás. Pero todo sigue, y aunque aun recuerdo el miedo y la tortura, sé que debo continuar con mi vida, que todo lo que luche al final si ha valido la pena, porque ayude a forjar un mundo nuevo, más justo, a partir de las cenizas del anterior.

Regresé a Hogwarts para cursar el último año de mi educación mágica, ese que no pude hacer por cumplir mi papel en la guerra. Sin lugar a dudas Harry y Ron se sintieron algo abandonados por mi decisión, pero sé que me apoyaron. Era mi manera particular de volver a la vida después de todo lo que vivimos juntos. Sé que Harry no pudo regresar a estudiar porque para el Hogwarts sin el profesor Dumbledore no es Hogwarts. No comparto su opinión, pero la acepto. Ron…simplemente era el mismo, tenía que lidiar con sus propios fantasmas y con el luto familiar por Fred. Nunca fueron santos de mi devoción, pero se lo inteligentes y capaces que eran los gemelos juntos.

Y ahora, 10 años después del fin de la guerra, me detengo un momento y hago un recuento de daños y ganancias. Al terminar mi educación mágica básica, decidí continuar con lo que todos llamaron "causas perdidas". Estudié y lleve a la práctica la carrera de leyes mágicas…funde la oficina de MAFIA (Movimiento Activista en Función de los Intolerados y Abusados) en el departamento del Ministro, busqué las mejoras en la sociedad mágica para seres marginados como los hombre lobo y los elfos domésticos, y estando ahí…me di cuenta que todo tenía que ver con la educación. Ha resultado muy difícil para mí el entender las costumbres mágicas en las que yo no fui criada, y aunque sigo activa en la oficina de MAFIA, he descubierto que si quiero hacer un cambio verdadero en la sociedad mágica…debo hacerlo enseñando. Es por eso que me hayo aquí, ante las puertas de mi amado colegio para pedirle a la directora Mcgonagall que me dé el puesto de profesora en "Estudios Muggles" que ahora resulta obligatoria para todos los estudiantes, ¿qué irónico no? Entrar al castillo siempre me ha causado nostalgia, y ahora más que hace años que no pisaba estos pasillos, ver caras nuevas de estudiantes que aunque saben lo que paso en estas paredes, lo han aprendido desde la seguridad de sus pupitres. Llego ante la gárgola que franquea la entrada al despacho, y creo que sabe que tengo permiso para subir pues no me ha pedido contraseña. Toco suavemente la puerta, y desde adentro me llega la voz de la directora.

-pasa Hermione, te estaba esperando

Tomo un rápido respiro antes de dar el paso hacía mi próxima aventura en la vida. Todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan.

Lunes por la noche, 15 de julio

Estoy acostada en mi cama viendo hacia el vacío meditando que se supone haga ahora que mi plan no salió como esperaba.

*Flash back*

- pasa Hermione, te estaba esperando.

- buenos días, directora Mcgonagall.

- querida, creo que después de todo este tiempo y lo que hemos pasado puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

- bueno, no sé que decir…no creo que sea lo más correcto en este momento, en aras de a lo que he venido.

- está bien, dime, que puedo hacer por ti.

- bueno Directora… vengo a solicitarle la plaza para enseñar "Estudios Muggles", creo que estoy plenamente capacitada en los menesteres necesarios para enseñar lo que por 11 años fue mi estilo de vida.

- oh querida… no… dudo que estés plenamente… informada sobre los muggles… sin embargo…

- ¿sin embargo…?

- seré franca contigo Hermione. El que sea una clase obligatoria, no hace que los alumnos sean participativos… principalmente los que aún son criados en hogares de sangre pura…

- entonces… ¿está negándome el puesto?

- en este momento… si… te lo estoy negando- Mcgonagall debió ver que estuve a punto de saltarle a la yugular pues continuo- pero eso no significa que en un futuro no la puedas enseñar… solo creo que te hace falta tratar… el ambiente familiar de un purista más a fondo…

- creo que mi experiencia en el ministerio es más que suficiente…. Minerva.

- claro, claro… aunque no es lo mismo el como se tratan los temas en el Ministerio, donde la imagen es lo primero a un hogar por ejemplo el Malfoy, que a parte de ser "sangre pura" es… ex mortífago…

- ¿es su última palabra?

- si Hermione, me temo que si.

*Fin Flash back*

No recuerdo muy bien si me despedí o solamente salí dándole la espalda a mi querida profesora. ¿Ahora que se supone debo hacer? ¡Esto no estaba en el plan! Calma Hermione… esto es solo un contratiempo… ¡si claro! Un pequeñísisisisimo contratiempo. ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Me rechazaron a mí! ¡La bruja más inteligente de mi generación! He de admitir que esto lejos de ser una razón para superarme… es un golpe al ego… ¿Cuál debe ser mi siguiente paso? ¿Cuál?

Toc

toc

toc

toc

Me levanto con todo el pesar del mundo a abrir la maldita puerta, y detrás de esta…se encuentra Ginny. ¿No pueden dejarme en paz con mi dolor y decepción?

-¡hola Hermione! Date prisa que nos están esperando en… ¡dime por favor que no se te olvidó la cena de festejo por tu nuevo puesto!

¡Ah claro! La dichosa cena que mande discretamente a organizar en pro de mi fabuloso logro docente.

-¡oh! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Tal vez debido a que ¡NO ME DIERON EL TRABAJO!

- ¡nooo! ¿En serio?- la cara que he puesto no le ha de haber hecho gracia a la Señora Potter, pues a recompuesto un poco su propia cara- oh, lo siento tanto Hermione, se lo importante que esto era para ti…

-¡No tienes ni idea! – estoy a punto de echarme a llorar… lo cual no creo sea muy bien visto a mis 28 años de vida…

- vamos, entremos a la casa- me guía hacia la cocina, mientras yo me hundo un poco más en mi tristeza- ¿pero que razón te dio para no aceptarte?

- Minerva dijo que aunque no hay duda que sé sobre muggles, no estoy "capacitada" para tratar con crías de mortífago…

Ginny llevo una mano a su boca para cubrir su expresión… lo que no sé es si ha sido para tapar su indignación o una sonrisa… espero por su bien que sea la primera opción…

-bueno… pues no sé que espere encontrar… no es como si cualquiera fuera a meterse a casa de Parkinson o Malfoy para aprender a tratarlos, jajajajajaja.

Y de pronto, se hizo la luz. Volteo mi mirada hacía Ginny, que aún se ríe de su chiste…

- meterme a casa de un ex Mortífago… hmmmm…

- ¿no lo estarás considerando en serio verdad? ¡Es casi suicidio!

- noooo… como crees… yo solo… No importa, anda, vamos a que me ayudes a arreglarme, un poco de distracción tampoco me caería nada mal.

***O***

Martes 7 am, 16 de julio

En el registro de MAFIA para proyectos especiales se puede encontrar el siguiente documento:

Hermione Granger a metido a evaluación del ministerio el programa "INSTITUTRIZ".

Hermione Granger a metido solicitud al programa "INSTITUTRIZ".

Familia asignada: "Familia Malfoy".

Niños en edad de: 5 años

Nombres: Scorpius Malfoy y Lyra Malfoy

Parentesco: Sobrino-Tía.

Padres: Astoria y Draco Malfoy, Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy (¿?).

Nota del asistente social: Que Merlín se apiade de su alma.

Firma de autorización: Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Nota agregada por ministro: Seguramente el asistente social se refería a la Familia Malfoy.

***O***

Martes 9 am, 16 de julio

Una muy feliz lechuza vuela con rumbo fijo a la mansión Malfoy. Entra por la ventana del despacho del aún cabeza de familia Lucius Malfoy que la recibe con mucha cordialidad. ¡Es una carta del ministro! Con más respeto no puede ser tratada.

Ivi la lechuza, espera pacientemente en una percha diseñada para eso, pues sabe que debe esperar una respuesta para el jefe.

Mientras tanto, Lucius Malfoy toma asiento en su silla detrás del escritorio, y abre con parsimonia la carta que dice:

"Estimado Lucius Malfoy,

En vista de su maravillosa participación para con el mundo mágico posterior a tan desagradables sucesos pasados, es en usted el primero en quien pensamos para llevar a cabo semejante misión. El Ministerio en conjunto a nuestro recién formado departamento MAFIA ha decidido echar a andar el proyecto "Institutriz" donde le será asignado un tutor del sexo femenino para los 2 infantes que sabemos actualmente conviven en su residencia.

Este proyecto tiene el fin de unir lazos entre los diferentes estratos de la sociedad, buscando siempre la mejora educativa en aspectos que antaño fueron ignorados, como la aceptación del mundo muggle como algo paralelo al nuestro.

Aunque esperamos que este proyecto sea un éxito, aún es pronto para lanzarlo abiertamente, por lo que le reitero el placer que me da notificarle que ha sido nuestra primera opción para llevar acabo semejante estudio. Por lo que, en el transcurso de 24 horas, le estará llegando a la puerta de su hogar la Institutriz que le ha sido asignada.

Esperando que esta decisión no afecte en lo más mínimo su forma se vida, sino por el contrario, la haga más agradable, quedo de usted para cualquier reclamación o comentario

Atentamente

Kingsley Shacklebolt,

Ministro de Magia."

Sorpresivamente para Ivi, la noticia no debió sentarle demasiado bien al humano, pues se ha levantado hecho un basilisco y atentado contra todo el mobiliario de su bello despacho. Ella ha aprendido que cuando pasa eso, es mejor pasar desapercibida, pero vaya a ser que en esta ocasión es imposible. Lucius fija sus ojos color plata en su bello plumaje, como queriendo arremeter también contra el, pero antes de que siquiera él dé un paso en su dirección, se oye el timbre de la puerta.

La pequeña distracción le da a Ivi la oportunidad de marcharse por la ventana, lo más rápido posible, no vaya a ser que el humano se lo piense mejor y la maldiga aún desde lejos.

Moraleja: cuando el ministro intente atarte una carta para un tal "Malfoy" dar un picotazo tan fuerte que casi lo deje sin dedos. A ver si a él le parece tan chistoso el enfrentar su cara de cabreo.

***O***

Martes 9:05 am, 16 de julio, Mansión Malfoy

¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Pero quienes se creen que son esos del Ministerio? Han pasado 10 años desde el final de la Era Oscura, 5 desde que salí de Azkabán, 3 desde que terminó mi arresto domiciliario ¡y aun así no nos dejan en paz con cada estupidez que se les ocurre! ¿Qué somos conejillos de Indias o que demonios? ¡No, si me va a oír la pobre incauta que tenga la desgracia de haber tocado el timbre de mi puerta! De esta no sale viva, ¡no importa que regrese de por vida a Azkabán!

Recompongo mi expresión, un Malfoy podrá haber perdido la compostura en privado pero jamás lo mostrará en público. Inhalo y exhalo una vez más, pongo mi cara de póker estándar en conjunto a mis ojos de "di algo y te sacaré las tripas tan lentamente que podrás ver como se deslizan de tu cuerpo antes de morir" antes de abrir la puerta, la primera impresión lo es todo.

-Buenos días Sr. Malfoy, soy Hermione Granger, ¿Me recuerda? El Ministerio me ha mandado para ser su Institutriz.

Merlín bendito, ¿qué he hecho para merecer esto?

* * *

><p><em>Bueno pues aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia! :D <em>

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado y les den ganas de seguir leyendo! _

_Nos vemos la próxima semana! :D_

_Saludos! _

_P.D. Recuerden dejar Reviews! :)_


	2. La Familia Malfoy

_Hola! Pues aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia! :D _

_Les agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo, y les agradezco aun más a todos aquellos que agregaron la historia a sus favoritas o a las alertas, y también a los que dejaron reviews! Eso siempre anima a continuar y a colgar otro capítulo. _

_En el capítulo anterior nos quedamos en que Hermione es rechazada para enseñar en el colegio de magia y hechicería, por lo que decide dar clases particulares a los niños Malfoy. Veamos como sigue la historia!_

__Bueno como dicen "Los personajes no son míos, no hago esto con fines de lucro y es solo para divertirme"__

_Ahora sí, a leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: La Familia Malfoy<strong>

Por la cara que trae Lucius Malfoy, me imagino que ya se ha enterado del nuevo programa. Bien, una explicación menos que dar, y le da paso a mi razón de estar en esta mansión.

-Srita. Granger… que… inesperada sorpresa… ¿Así qué su departamento tiene un nuevo proyecto?- Sin lugar a dudas está incómodo, y probablemente con ganas de atacarme…es una lástima que no pueda hacerlo…

-Sr. Malfoy, ya no estoy a la cabeza de MAFIA, sin embargo, no puedo evitar colaborar… aunque ya sabe, si llega a haber algún problema con los nuevos estatutos de esclavitud de los elfos domésticos…- Recuerdo muy bien la fuerte discusión que hubo entre el Ministro y el Señor Malfoy al respecto…terminó con una orden de desacato a la autoridad y una multa de 10,000 galeones…

-ningún problema Srita. Granger, los elfos tienen una cantidad moderada de trabajo, así como un sueldo e instalaciones de vivienda apropiadas para su… tamaño.- veo como rechinan los dientes por la presión ejercida sobre ellos…realmente debe estarse conteniendo…a veces creo que fue muy invasiva la legislación que promoví al respecto, pero al mismo tiempo, me parece excelente, es bueno saber que la P.E.D.D.O. por fin está dando frutos. Y pensar que los dos trogloditas que tengo por amigos pensaron que no lo lograría.

-en ese caso Sr. Malfoy, ¿le parece si procedemos a las presentaciones necesarias? Le entregaré el anteproyecto en borrador con todas las indicaciones y pros de contar con una Institutriz avalada por el Ministerio.

-claro, claro Srita. Granger… por aquí.

Bueno, es obvio para mí que a Lucius Malfoy no le ha agradado nada la noticia, pero que importa, mejor oportunidad no podría tener respecto a la enseñanza en un hogar…de sangre pura.

Avanzamos por varios pasillos, pasando salones, salitas de té, cuartos de trofeos, cuartos de pintura; hasta que llegamos al que parecía ser nuestro destino.

-Bien Granger, ha llegado más temprano de lo esperado… por lo que le pido nos acompañe a desayunar…- lo bueno de ser amiga del "Niño que vivió y sobrevivió para patearle el trasero a tu amo" es que ningún ex Mortífago tendría los pantalones para tratarme mal y si, lo admito, algunas veces me he aprovechado de esa protección- le presentaré al resto de la… Familia.

Abrió las grandes puertas del salón, el cual estaba decorado con gran gusto: los tonos negro y natural rodeaban la mayoría de los objetos, las cortinas con preciosos brocados en color vino era lo que más vida daba a la sala; aunque esta era un poco impersonal. En el centro del salón, está la mesa de caoba oscurecida, y contrario a lo que esperaba es solamente para 6 personas. La vajilla es de porcelana, con un bello decorado en alto relieve en las orillas de los platos. Lucius me señala un asiento, pero no aparta la silla, por lo que supongo sus atenciones no llegaran a más antes de que pueda mandarle algunas maldiciones al ministro.

-Es un salón muy…acogedor Sr. Malfoy.

-Es el desayunador que más me gusta, y me gustará más cuando pueda ponerle mi toque… pero sin lugar a dudas me gusta más la terraza… tiene una preciosa vista en esta época del año- volteo hacía la puerta por donde una bella castaña con unos preciosos ojos verdes, aunque no tan bonitos como los de Harry; y piel muy pálida, entraba a la sala con aire alegre y distendido. Supuse rápidamente que ella era Astoria Greengrass, ahora Malfoy, he hice un poco de memoria para recordarla en su tiempo de estudiante: una niña preciosa, como muñequita de porcelana, que siempre era muy correcta y contraria a lo que presentaban los demás Slytherin no odiaba a los de sangre muggle. Recordé también que en alguna ocasión llegué a tratar con ella, en unas tutorías de transformaciones. ¿Vaya unión se consiguió el pequeño y malcriado Malfoy eh?

-Sra. Malfoy, es un placer verla de nuevo.

-Dime Astoria, Lucius aun es el cabeza de familia, puedo seguir siendo joven ¿eh?- y me giña el ojo de manera muy juguetona y sin recelo, contrario a su señor suegro que parece le han metido un palo de escoba por donde no diré- Así que has emprendido un nuevo proyecto… me parece perfecto, Draco no tardará en bajar.

-Gracias… Astoria, si lo deseas puedes llamarme Hermione-No puede evitar responder con la misma sonrisa que ella tenía… por lo que veo han cambiado algunas cosas en estos años.

-Astoria, hija… ¿Dónde están los niños?- Lucius relajo un poco la expresión, solamente para hablar de manera más sedosa a la esposa de su hijo. Ella dio un pequeño salto, como dándose cuenta de que algo le faltaba… bien, según recuerdo también, no era la persona más atenta del mundo…

-Si me disculpan… tengo que…- salió antes de terminar la oración, para volver 3 minutos después con un niño en cada mano- los niños piden disculpas, se habían quedado con Tuky el elfo- por la cara de los niños, tal vez "los niños" no decidieron quedarse con Tuky, pero sería algo que más adelante investigaría. Estaba a punto de comentar algo al respecto cuando una pequeña vocecita y un jalón en mi pantalón me hizo voltear la mirada.

-Hola, yo soy Lyra Malfoy- una niña más hermosa no había visto en mi vida… sus finas facciones, la nariz respingona, su suave cabello en caireles rubios peinados en una cola de caballo, sus dientes blancos como perlas, enfundada en un vestido de terciopelo verde sencillo pero por lo visto muy elegante. Pero lo que más me gustó de la pequeña Lyra fueron sus ojos. Eran de un inusual verde aqua… parecían casi…

-Y yo soy Scorpius Malfoy- De pronto, otro pequeño se coloca al lado de mí. Es exactamente igual que Draco Malfoy. La misma cara, la misma nariz, el mismo tono de pelo, es como un pequeño príncipe de juguete… pero lo que más me gusta de él es su mirada. No es igual que la de su padre, dura, algo fría y prepotente. Esta mirada es dulce y alegre, invitándome a sonreírle también. Oh si, los dos pequeños Malfoy son sus armas secretas cuando necesitan caerle bien a alguien, de eso no hay duda.

-Hola niños yo soy Hermione Granger, y seré su nueva Institutriz.

-Merlín nos ampare Granger, ¿cómo convenciste al Ministro de emprender semejante idea?- Entraba por la puerta el último integrante de la familia Malfoy. No es que me llevará precisamente mal con él, después de los acontecimientos en la guerra, y de la defensa organizada por mí y Harry, se podría decir que simplemente nos tolerábamos.

-Buenos días Malfoy, y no tuve que hacer nada para convencerlo, le pareció una magnífica idea.

Un resoplido nos distrajo a todos, volteando a ver al patriarca. Parecía un poco incómodo por su pequeño desliz al respirar, y antes de que pudiésemos decir nada más, nos indico sentarnos. Quedé sentada a un lado de la pequeña Lyra que estaba sentada sobre un cojín para quedar más cerca de la mesa, al igual que Scorpius.

-Creo que lo más conveniente sería primero desayunar y después podremos dirigirnos al despacho de Lucius a discutir la razón de tu presencia Hermione, ¿les parece a los dos?

-Claro querid…

-que sea en el despacho de Draco- el matrimonio voltea a verlo de manera poco ortodoxa- es simplemente que está más cerca. Por favor, continuemos con el desayuno.

Fue un desayuno muy agradable y delicioso. Contrario a lo que esperaba, los niños no fueron martirizados a cubrir con todas las reglas de etiqueta, aunque como nota mental debo agregar que nunca había visto tan buenos modales en niños tan pequeños. La charla se dio solamente entre Astoria y yo, pero no dejaré que eso me desanime para continuar mis planes. He venido a aprender lo que se vive en este núcleo familiar y no me iré hasta integrarme… cueste lo que cueste. Al terminar, Tuky el elfo, se llevó a los 2 niños al jardín un rato, mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos al despacho. Una vez entrar, Lucius Malfoy regresó a ser el témpano de hielo que había conocido hace tantos años.

-¿Podría decirme porqué demonios eligieron está familia para su experimento?

-Papá no creo que…

-cállate Draco, y deja que conteste la pregunta que le he hecho. Díganos Granger, ¿por qué?- He de decir, que no esperaba que fuera tan brusco de abordar el tema, así que decidí hablar con toda sinceridad.

-Bueno Señor Malfoy, es principalmente porque creo se necesita recabar más información respecto al tipo de educación que se da en un hogar Sangre Pura. No me malinterprete, no quiero implementar ningún cambio sustancial en la manera de enseñarles a sus hijos. Les seré completamente sincera…hace unos días fui a pedirle a Minerva que me diera el puesto docente de "Estudios Muggles", sin embargo, me lo negó.- la cara de burla del actual patriarca realmente caló en el fondo de mi ego, pero no dejaré que esa nimiedad me saque de mis casillas…

-¿Y por eso tiene ganas de venir a fregar a otros con sus desvaríos?

-No Señor Malfoy- tuve que contar hasta 10 evitando contestar su incitación al pleito- la razón por la que me negó el puesto, fue porque no estaba "capacitada" para tratar con…niños Sangre Pura. Puedo encontrar en libros o en clases de etiqueta y comportamiento en sociedad todas las reglas que necesito para saber como se conducen en su… digámoslo… mundo purista, pero eso no me transmite realmente nada de lo que significa crecer en este ambiente. Quiero hacer las reformas necesarias con respecto a la enseñanza de los muggles, para que no vuelva a repetirse lo ocurrido con Lord Voldemort.

-Eso me parece una magnífica idea Hermione, pero… ¿por qué nos has elegido a nosotros?- Astoria trataba de mantener los ánimos calmados, en vista de que su suegro ya había perdido los papeles, y su esposo se perdió en el camino…

-Bueno, continuando con la sinceridad…son la familia Sangre Pura que mejor conozco. Estudié con ustedes dos… y no pudieron ser más diferentes. Sin animo de ofender, quisiera ver si puedo encontrar que diferencias hay entre la crianza que tuvo Draco que al final continuo con…la "tradición familiar" y contigo Astoria… que jamás demostraste tener ese odio por nosotros... los "impuros".-Mi último comentario dejo un poco incomodo a los dos caballeros, volteando hacia la ventana. Era claro que uno estaba tratando de encontrar la manera de hechizarme mientras el otro simplemente estaba pasando un momento embarazoso. Así que continúe con mi explicación- Y claro, también me gustaría aprender a influir en las nuevas generaciones, sino el "amor" por los muggles, por lo menos la tolerancia a lo que es diferente. Creo que así todos seríamos más felices.

-Claro…- Astoria, me dio una sonrisa algo tibia. No parecía contrariada u ofendida de mi comentario, pero si parecía un poco nerviosa al respecto- por mi no hay problema querida. Siempre he querido que Scorpius crezca con los menos prejuicios posibles- dirigió una breve mirada a su suegro, antes de continuar- me parecerá más fácil si tu que eres… hija de muggles cumples un papel tan importante en la vida de un Sangre Pura como lo es el de tener… una Institutriz. Yo te ayudaré a comprender todo lo que necesites.

-Gracias, yo no…

-No tan rápido Granger…le recuerdo que en esta casa sigo mandando yo. Como sabrá, una Institutriz debe… mantener las formas en una casa como está, por lo que si quiere continuar aquí, respetará todas las decisiones y reglas que hay para…la servidumbre.- estaba a punto de saltar a sacarle los ojos a ese cretino con pelo de estropajo, cuando alguien más salió en mi defensa.

-Basta Padre. Podrá no gustarte la presencia de Granger, pero piensa que también nos supone un alivio que sea ella. No tomará represalias contra nuestros hijos como otras han intentado. Nos ahorra el tener que buscar una persona apropiada y que podamos tener confianza de dejarla deambular por casa. Respecto a lo que les pueda enseñar, no dudo que sea la bruja más informada de cualquier tema que pueda existir en nuestro mundo y por último, será capaz de entender la… curiosa condición de Lyra. Así que te pido que reformules tu oración…- me ha dejado muda la defensa de Malfoy, jamás pensé que fuera a ser tratada así. De hecho, pensé que encontraría más resistencia a mi presencia.

-Hagan lo que quieran- Lucius se levantó airadamente del sillón y salió con paso rápido azotando la puerta, para pocos segundos después regresar y gritar- ¡Y YA QUE ESTÁN TAAAAN ENTUSIASMADOS CON ESTA…- tragó duramente cualquier cosa que iba a salir de su boca…- RIDÍCULA IDEA, INFORMENLE A LO QUE SE ENFRENTA!- y de nuevo azotó. Bueno, 2 de 3 es excelente bajo estas circunstancias.

-Bien Hermione…- mi atención regresa a las dos personas presentes frente a mi- hay algunas cosas de esta familia que debes saber antes de aceptar quedarte…

* * *

><p><em>Bien! Que será eso que oculta la familia Malfoy? Que tiene de especial Lyra Malfoy? Donde está la madre? Quién es la madre?...todo esto y más será respondido en el siguiente capítulo! :D no se lo pierdan! :D<em>

_Saludos y que tengan un excelente fin! :D_

_P.D. si me dejan por lo menos 4 reviews más consideraré colocar el 3 capítulo el viernes! XD Besos._


	3. Lyra Malfoy

_Y que se me olvida subir el capítulo! XD Lo siento, mucho trabajo :P, y hoy estoy desocupada en mi casa, así que aprovecho para subir este nuevo capítulo! :D_

_Ya saben, los personajes salvo Lyra Malfoy y Tuky el elfo, no son de mi invensión, no gano nada de dinero con esto y es solo por diversión! :D_

_ En el capítulo anterior nos quedamos en que Lucius Malfoy no está de acuerdo con la presencia de Hermione, y hay un secreto que están por contarle...chan chan chan! Enterense lleyendo este capítulo! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Lyra Malfoy. <strong>

El comentario me ha asustado un poco. ¿Qué esconderá la familia Malfoy?

-Verás Granger…puedo decirte Hermione?- asentí de manera rápida, no queriendo quedarme sin la importante información que parecían a punto de revelar- Bueno, Her…Hermione… hay algo que muy pocas personas saben…de hecho…salvo nosotros 2…puede que solamente otras 4 o 5 personas más. Te contaré la historia…pero debes jurar que jamás repetirás lo que aquí oigas…

"Hace muchos años…justo dos semanas después del final de la guerra, mi padre fue condenado a pasar 15 años en Azkaban. Se decidió que su participación en esta segunda guerra había sido solamente a raíz de amenazas y coacción por parte del Señor Oscuro, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de su mal proceder. Mi madre estaba destrozada, decidió pasar el menor tiempos posible en la mansión, se iba por meses enteros…algunas veces la acompañaba Tía Andrómeda… viajó por varios países del norte… y en el último de sus viajes, poco mas de 3 años después del fin de la guerra, conoció a Kassius…

Kassius era un hombre… bastante peculiar. Era un hibrido de Sireno Griego y Vampireza, de esas pocas uniones que resultan Merlín sabrá porqué. Tenía una belleza sin igual, así como un atractivo bruto simplemente por la sangre que corría en sus venas. Aún no sé si el enamoramiento de mi madre por él fue por sus poderes de seducción o verdadero… solamente puedo decirte, que después de 3 meses de partir, regresó a la Mansión Malfoy con Kassius de la mano. Nos dijo que era un buen amigo que había re-encontrado y que deseaba que conociera un poco más Gran Bretaña. Lo instaló en la zona para invitados, y así paso el tiempo. Al principio no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos, sobre todo porque mi madre continuó visitando a mi padre en Azakaban, tenía acceso a visitas conyugales.

Una noche, bajé por un vaso de agua, y escuché algunos ruidos. La elfina de mi madre intentó detenerme, justo unos metros antes de llegar a la recámara de Kassius. Demás está decir que eso me pareció lo más raro del mundo, así que amenacé un poco a la elfina, que rompió en llanto y me dejó pasar. Lo que vi aun no logro superarlo… ese intento de ser vivo, estaba… cog…encima de mi madre, que parecía estar mentalmente en otro lado, mientras ese se alimentaba de ella… tenía mordiscos por todo el cuerpo, salvo en lugares que no quedaran cubiertos por la ropa habitualmente. Tenía múltiples mordidas en los pechos, en el abdomen y en las piernas… horrorizado, salí corriendo rumbo a mi habitación. No tengo que decir, que esa noche no pude volver a dormir… traté de explicarme que se debía a que mi madre se sentía sola pero que sin lugar a dudas seguía amando a mi padre, pues no dejaba de visitarlo. Habían pasado varios años de su encarcelamiento…1 mes de que mi madre regresó a casa con él… 4 meses en los que yo no fui capaz de prestarle atención a mi madre…

A la mañana siguiente, la enfrenté después del desayuno. Me dijo no saber de que le hablaba, y discutimos fuertemente de la presencia de Kassius en casa. Yo aún no tenía la autoridad de restringir su entrada o permanencia en casa, pero trate de hacer entender a mi madre por que razón él no podía continuar viviendo aquí. Era insano, enfermo, muy retorcido, y no quería ver como lastimaba a mi madre. Pasaron 2 semanas, y recuerdo que llegó llorando a mi cuarto en medio de la noche… su bata estaba ensangrentada y le di acogida en mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y la hechicé para evitar que nadie pasara. Entre lágrimas e hipidos me contó que acababa de despertar de un trance, y la imagen que había encontrado la había dejado tan aterrorizada que solamente puedo salir huyendo hasta que él terminó. Si ella vio lo mismo que yo pocos días antes, tendría una razón para temer. Pasé la noche en vela, vigilando el dormitar intranquilo de mi madre, y alerta a que ese degenerado intentara entrar. La mañana llegó, y salí a enfrentarlo. Puede que no sea el más valiente… pero no olvido que fui Mortífago, y el entrenamiento que eso me supuso… pero cuando llegué a su habitación, ya no estaba. Los elfos me dijeron que salió de la mansión al alba, pero que parecía tener planes de volver. Sellé su habitación, incineré todas sus pertenencias y obligué a mi madre a cerrarle la entrada a Malfoy Manor.

Durante días, lo vi intentando romper las barreras de la mansión, por diferentes puntos. Conocí al verdadero ser que había en él… ese sediento de sangre y destrucción. Tuve mucho cuidado de no salir de la mansión más que por red Flu o aparición, e igual hizo mi madre. Es más, Astoria me ayudo a cuidar de ella, enfocando su atención en nuestra boda que sería en diciembre. Antes de comenzar noviembre, Kassius desapareció completamente. No pude más que alegrarme y así pasó la vida. A 4 años del encarcelamiento de mi padre, Astoria me daba la noticia de su embarazo, y eso animó a mi madre que llevaba tiempo muy decaída. Comenzó a salir aún más, a visitar otra vez a tía Andrómeda, a visitar a mi padre. Como sabrás, por ese entonces, Harry Potter decidió hacer su buena acción del día, ayudo a reducir la condena de mi padre a 7 años… y debido a su buena conducta y profundo arrepentimiento, decidieron que pasaría parte de esos años en arresto domiciliario. Mi madre estaba extasiada con la noticia, y su ánimo subió de nuevo.

Una semana antes de iniciar septiembre ocurrió algo espantoso. Kassius regresó. La Mansión seguía sin aceptarlo, por lo que vigilo a mi madre por meses… su ir y venir a casa de tía Andrómeda, sus salidas al Callejón Diagon, sus visitas a mi padre. Una mañana actuó, llevándosela frente a mi desconcertada tía. Ella no dudó en hablar con Potter, y los dos juntos vinieron a contarnos lo sucedido. Les expliqué rápidamente lo que había pasado hacía casi un año, mi madre no había tenido el valor de contarle a su hermana. Juntos, Potter y yo, en compañía de Severus y Lupin, encontramos al hijo de puta… una semana después del incidente. Hasta la fecha, agradezco a Harry y a los otros dos, que se hicieran de la vista gorda a lo que le hice a ese desgraciado… era razón suficiente para llevarme a Azkaban, pero me apoyaron y Potter me cubrió la espalda. Esa noche… Kassius dejo de existir.

Trajimos a mi madre a casa… no queríamos que nadie se enterara de lo que había acontecido. Severus revisó a mi madre, y nos mencionó que había… mantenido relaciones sexuales con el tipo. Había unos exámenes que hacerle, pero que aún era muy pronto para saber el resultado. Pasó toda una semana sedada para poder sanar sus heridas físicas, y cuando por fin pusimos final a las pociones para dormir sin soñar… comenzó la locura. Kassius había hecho algo más que violar a mi madre… la había vuelto loca… no reconocía a nadie, atacaba con su magia en estado puro a quien se pusiera a menos de 1 metro de ella… su semblante cambió y estaba como muerta en vida… lo curioso… es que eso solamente ocurría de noche. Mientras hubiera sol, ella era la misma de siempre… la dama orgullosa y hermosa que toda su vida había sido.

Tratamos de no pensar en ese hecho… ella no era capaz de entender lo que le sucedía, así que comenzamos a colocarle un calmante en el té de las 5 para que callera dormida antes del anochecer. La encerrábamos cual monstruo por si despertaba, lo cual no sucedía, pero había que estar prevenidos. Y justo a un mes de sus secuestro, Severus nos dio la segunda noticia… estaba embarazada. Las ilusiones de todos por que pudiera retomar una vida lo más normal posible… murieron esa noche. Tuve el desagradable placer de informarle a mi padre todo lo que había pasado… desde el principio. No valía la pena mentirle, sobre todo si su amada esposa estaba dejando de existir poco a poco. He de decir, que lo tomó bien. O eso quise creer.

Le dijimos a mi madre que estaba embarazada, y un momento de lucidez se notó en sus ojos. De ahí en adelante, fueron altas y bajas en su percepción, Astoria estaba ya en su 8 mes, y era la única que parecía sacar ideas concisas de mi madre, la cual pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo sentada en la mecedora de su salón favorito, frente a los ventanales que dan al jardín. Nació Scorpius, y mi madre lo adoró, aunque procurábamos no dejarle mucho tiempo a solas con él, no sabíamos como podía reaccionar. Para esas fechas, se fijo que mi padre saldría justamente 2 días después de cumplidos sus 5 años en prisión. La prensa para ese momento se había enterado ya del embarazo, pero lo adjudicaron a las visitas maritales. Se dio por sentado que la criatura era Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcisa. Nosotros no desmentimos la noticia, ¿para qué? No valían la pena las explicaciones, y mi padre también se resignó.

La noticia de la liberación vigilada de mi padre, hizo a mi madre salir de su letargo autoimpuesto. La locura de noche no podía controlarla, pero de día, era ella la que se encerraba en su mundo para no sufrir. Limpió toda la casa, arregló la habitación que compartía con mi padre, y preparó la habitación para su vástago. Fue así, como pudo ir a Azkaban el día que Lucius Malfoy salió. Salieron fotos e historias desgarradoras diciendo que era su segunda oportunidad de criar a un hijo, sin cometer los errores de hacerme Mortífago. A mí en lo personal me causaban gracia, pero tratamos de ignorarlos todos. Mi padre trato de ser comprensivo el poco tiempo que sobraba de su embarazo, tratando de animarse respecto a tener un nuevo retoño, aunque su amor por Scorpius era enorme.

Y como te has dado cuenta, esta historia no deja de tener cambios y reveces… pues otro más sucedió. Pocos días antes de dar a luz, la locura de mi madre comenzó a manifestarse también en el día… no podíamos sedarla por su embarazo, así que fue una semana que por toda la mansión se oyeron los lastimeros lamentos de mi madre… Por fin, una lluviosa noche, nos dimos cuenta que comenzó su labor de parto. Severus llegó todo lo profesional que podía ser, y con ayuda de Lupin y Potter, ataron a mi madre a la cama. Ni mi padre ni yo estuvimos esa noche en la habitación… los gritos eran escalofriantes… Potter tuvo que suprimir la magia de mi madre con la fuerza bruta de la suya, pues de otra manera, Severus no habría podido intervenir. Astoria intentó estar en el parto, pero al poco tiempo salió llorando y sin poder serenarse. Fue una noche espantosa… cerca del alba, oí el llanto de un bebé. Lupin salió a mostrarnos a la pequeña, y mi padre decidió en ese momento su nombre. Se la entregaron mientras yo me asomaba a la habitación, mi madre yacía en la cama, casi muerta por el esfuerzo. Severus y Potter hacían todo lo posible por restaurar la magia que casi la había abandonado, así como mucha sangre que manchaba toda la cama. En ese momento llego corriendo tía Andrómeda, mi padre le entregó a mi esposa la bebe, y se encerró junto a mi madre, mi tía y los otros dos. Media hora después, padre salía de la habitación, me miró… y sacudió la cabeza negativamente…

No se decirte lo que sentí en ese momento. Mi madre había muerto… pero ahora estaba en un lugar mejor… miré a Astoria y a la bebe, la cual se removía inquieta y contrario a lo que pasa con todos los niños a minutos de nacidos, abrió los ojos, estos ya tenían su actual color. No fui lo suficientemente inteligente y sobresaltado mencioné que eran iguales a los de Kassius. La mirada en mi padre cambió, ordenó llevarla a la habitación que habían preparado para ella. Una vez que la dejaron a cargo de Tuky, nos juntamos en el despacho de mi padre todos los implicados. Tía Andrómeda, Lupin, Potter, Severus, Astoria, mi padre y yo, juramos jamás revelar el origen de la niña. Padre no quiso celebrar el funeral de mi madre, solamente se hizo una pequeña ceremonia ordenada por mi para consagrar su alma. De eso han pasado ya 5 años… Y ahora tu, Hermione Granger… conoces el secreto más grande de la familia: Lyra Cassiopeia Malfoy"

* * *

><p><em>Y diganme, quien se lo esperaba? XD Por supuesto que yo no! Jajajajaja bueno, pues aquí está la razón por la que Lyra Malfoy es hija de Narcisa Malfoy, y de Lucius, aunque el no haya colaborado en lo más mínimo en su creación! Qué pasará ahora con nuestros queridos personajes? Hermione guardará el secreto? Como será su relación con el Sr. Malfoy? Todo esto y mas en los siguientes capítulos! :D <em>

_Saludos y que tengan un excelente puente papal! Los que tengan, claro! XD (Si o sea! vendrá el papa el viernes! :S no podré ir a trabajar, ni a ningún lado! !)_


	4. Adaptación

_Hola! pues aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo! En el anterior, un secreto importante le fue revelado a Hermione! Por el momento dejaremos a Lyra Malfoy seguir con su vida, en lo que Hermione se adapta a la Mansión! Pero que no les quede dudas de que la sangre que corre por la niña es importante en esta historia! XD Conoceremos un poco más de como interactua Hermi con la familia! Que opinará Lucius Malfoy? Chan chan chan! _

_Ya saben, salvo Lyra, Tuky el elfo e Ivi la lechuza, los demás son personajes de JK! Y no gano económicamente hablando con esta historia! :D es solo por diversión! :)_

_NOTA!_

_Aquí en méxico zapatillas son los zapatos de tacón, tennis...pues tennis lo que en otros lados creo son zapatillas, así que no se me vayan a confundir :P, es solo nota cultural XD_

_Ahora sí, a leer! _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Adaptación.<strong>

Pronto tuve que adaptarme a las normas en la Mansión. Cuando trabajaba en el Ministerio, debajo de la túnica siempre traje ropa muggle. Ahora, debía vestir como "toda bruja que se respete debe hacerlo"-palabras textuales de Lucius Malfoy"-: con vestido y túnica. He de decir que me costó acostumbrarme, sobre todo porque no podía traer mis cómodos tennis o algo semejante, aunque las zapatillas no eran tan malas, siempre y cuando no las usara con tacón muy alto. Lo que más me costó sin lugar a dudas, fue lograr domar mi cabello, la norma era simplemente verme presentable, por lo que no tuve que amarrar mi cabello en un rodete. Eso me haría parecer a Minerva más de lo que desearía.

A los pocos días de mi integración a la vida en la mansión, Harry llego a visitarme. Al principio me molesté un poco con él por ocultarnos la historia de los Malfoy, pero comprendí que era un tema delicado y en el que él no tenía más que una desafortunada relación, sin embargo, me llamó la atención que pusiera especial énfasis en que cerrara la puerta por las noches con doble seguro. Ese día me trajo varios vestidos y túnicas, que él mismo mando hacer para mi, lo cual significo un alivio pues yo no contaba con ese tipo de ropa en específico que con tanta fuerza pidió el Sr. Malfoy que usara. Harry rio alegremente ante el comentario, conocía muy bien al susodicho.

Mi relación con los niños Malfoy era excelente. Se notaba que estos 5 años ellos fueron criados para ser felices y desenvueltos, aunque educados con la etiqueta necesaria para saber conducirse con los adultos, sin parecer revoltosos. La sangre en las venas de Lyra no era una condicionante en su actitud diaria, aunque ocasionalmente noté algún descontrol poco propio de la edad. Astoria me enseño todo lo que necesité aprender respecto a las viejas costumbres que aun se llevaban a cabo en otras familias, al igual que las pláticas en contra de los muggles. Por fortuna, los Greengrass siempre fueron una familia neutral, aun en la Primer Guerra, haciendo que quedaran fuera del ojo del huracán pues en su familia simplemente se les inculcaba el ignorar a los muggles. También tuve la oportunidad de entrevistar a Draco con respecto a lo que le fomentaron de niño. Fue un momento incómodo, pues ninguno de los dos olvida la primera vez que él me dijo "sangre sucia" públicamente, o las penosas situaciones ocurridas durante ese año. Sin embargo, se mostró dispuesto a ayudarme pues en secreto admitió que si en lugar de odio le hubieran fomentado por lo menos el ignorar a los "impuros" muchos dolores de cabeza se hubiera ahorrado. Poco a poco fui aprendiendo las costumbres de antaño, la importancia del cabeza de familia y la lealtad a la sangre. Familia ante todo, fue el lema que mantuvo Narcisa durante la Segunda Guerra, logrando con esto que su familia saliera viva de ella. Descubrí que aunque no dejó las creencias que como sangre pura Black le habían inculcado, decidió darles otro enfoque, uno que no metiera en problemas a su familia. Todo lo que aprendí en esos 3 meses me enseñó lo equivocada que estaba respecto a los sangre puras, pues era simplemente el temor a desaparecer como cultura, lo que les llevaba a despreciar lo que fuera que lo diluyera, y tuve que admitir que es cierto. Un ejemplo de eso son los Weasley, no porque sea mala su manera de hacer, sino porque han comenzado a dejar de lado las tradiciones en sus enlaces o vida diaria.

El mundo mágico se mostró ante mí con todos sus matices, y pude ver desde la otra perspectiva lo que los magos puros veían. Una vez reunida toda esa información, me decidí a buscar la manera de enseñarles las maravillas del mundo muggle, sin olvidar mostrarles también los desatinos y vergüenzas, pues debía hacerles ver que simplemente compartían en común el ser humanos. Por primera vez en los meses que llevaba, confié plenamente en mi proyecto, pues sería el precedente para un progreso en el mundo mágico.

El único habitante de la mansión que no parecía contento con mi presencia era Lucius Malfoy. Yo misma preferí no generar encuentros, pues el punto no era crear tención. Solamente en las comidas nos topábamos, y yo siempre iba de la mano de alguno de los niños, lo que me daba escusa de no interactuar demasiado con él. Hasta ahora…

Miércoles, 24 de octubre.

-Vamos Hermione, ¡por favor!

-No Lyra, se necesita el permiso de tu padre, y este ya lo negó.

-¡Pero no puedes llevar a Scorpius y a mi dejarme aquí! ¡Yo también quiero conocer un parque de diversiones muggle!

-Lyra, no hagas esto más difícil, es más, si sigues alegando, ni Scorpius irá.

La pequeña Malfoy se ha levantado airadamente de la manta, para darme la espalda mientras se aleja, probablemente camino al despacho de Lucius. No importa que digan que él no es su padre, ¡la convivencia a hecho que ella tenga sus mismos gestos! Estoy segura que si no fuera yo quien soy, ya hubiera reculado de miedo tras la última mirada que me lanzo, ¡hasta parece que sus ojos cambiaron de color! Por el contrario, Scorpius heredo la dulce serenidad de Astoria, por lo que ha seguido la discusión desde la distancia.

-Mejor no vamos Hermione, no quiero ir sin Lyra.

-No Scorpius, convenceré a tu abuelo de dejarla ir. Vamos, hay que alcanzarla antes de que haga algo tonto.

Tomo de la mano al pequeño Malfoy, y nos encaminamos de regreso a la mansión. La lección de ciencias naturales se vio interrumpida por la rabieta de Lyra, y no quiero atrasarla. Me veo en la necesidad de negociar con el Sr. Malfoy, y ya se con que lo haré.

Encontramos a Lyra justo cuando se disponía a interrumpir en el despacho de su padre. La tomo de la mano, deteniendo cualquier movimiento. Me mira con algo de rencor, pero trato de tranquilizarla.

-yo voy Lyra, lo convenceré.

Su rostro ha cambiado de nuevo, y toda la belleza que posee deslumbra de felicidad. Admitiendo ante mi misma, Lyra es mi favorita…puede deberse a que es más apegada a mi al faltarle su madre, contrario a Scorpius para el que no hay nadie mejor que sus padres. Le pido a Tuky que los vigile un momento en lo que hablo con el Sr. Malfoy.

Toc

Toc

Toc

-Adelante.

Ingreso en el despacho lo más serena que puedo. Repito en mi cabeza que esto es simplemente para ayudar a Lyra, para hacerla feliz.

-Buenos días Sr. Malfoy.

-Di lo que quieres, no tengo todo el día.-ya esperaba ese desplante por su parte, por lo que no me altero…demasiado.

-Simplemente venia a pedirle que reconsiderará el permiso de Lyra para nuestra excursión al mundo muggle.

-La respuesta sigue siendo no.- Inhala…exhala…1…2…3…4…

-Sr Malfoy, como parte de mi servicio como institutriz es mi deber enseñarles todo lo posible respecto a los muggles y lo que estos hacen sin magia. No quisiera verme en la necesidad de inmiscuir a…terceras personas en esta discusión- bien, igual y mi ligera amenaza de meter al ministerio cuela y nos da permiso de ir.

-¿Quién diría que sería tan rastrera como para tratar de amenazarme Granger?- el comentario ha estado de más, pero sé que es con justa razón. Logro ver como en su cabeza se mueven los engranes hacía donde quiero…sé que me pedirá que levante la prohibición que hice al llegar a esta mansión- Bien, no me opondré a ninguna de sus "tácticas" de enseñanza, siempre y cuando cumpla con la única cosa que ha evitado. Asistirá en calidad de "nana" a cada reunión de nuestro círculo, cuidando de los dos Malfoy justamente como su trabajo dice que debe hacer.- y ahí estaba, el comentario que esperaba. Una de las cosas que me opuse a hacer, fue a llevar o acompañar a los niños a las reuniones de "El Círculo". No eran más que reuniones de los sangre pura que habían logrado evitar Azkaban, ya fuera por que simplemente no tenían nada que ver en la guerra o por que habían logrado lo suficiente con su dinero para que se les dejará en paz. Astoria había estado de acuerdo conmigo en secreto, pues ella y Draco si seguían asistiendo. Pude ver en la mirada de Lucius que creía haberme ganado, pero yo ya había meditado el tema con anterioridad…

-Como usted disponga, Sr. Malfoy. Mañana saldremos temprano rumbo al mundo muggle.- sé que mi rápida respuesta no es lo que el esperaba, y mucho menos que me mostrara tan segura y tranquila. Quien no diga que los hombres son básicos, es que es uno (N/A: ¡es comentario de Hermione! ¿No mío eh?). Salí del despacho, sin darle oportunidad de agregar nada más, y me dirigí al salón de clases que habían montado en una sala adyacente a la biblioteca.

-¡Merlín Hermione, no pensé que fueras a enfrentar a Lucius por lo del permiso!- Astoria se notaba un poco preocupada, pues ella misma había tenido una discusión con su suegro al respecto- ¿Qué te pidió a cambio de dejarla ir?

-Conoces bien a tu suegro…pues bien…me pidió lo de las asistencias al "círculo"

-¿Y aceptaste?- su rostro demostraba un poco de pánico, pues no la ponía nada contenta el que su hijo se relacionara con los hijos de sobrevivientes resentidos contra el lado de "la luz".

-Si, acepté. Esas reuniones son parte de la formación de los pequeños Malfoy Astoria, no podemos mantenerles apartados, pues esto puede generar que a ellos posteriormente los rechacen, y no serviría de nada el progreso en ellos. Puede que con el tiempo, esto haga más fácil la aceptación final.- vi la duda en su mirada, pero también sé que confía en mi criterio.

-Esta bien Hermione, solamente te diré que tengas cuidado…muchos de los más…conservadores…aun piensa en hacerles pagar la derrota. No me gustaría que te vieras envuelta en algo…perturbador.

No entendí al cien por ciento sus palabras, y estaba por preguntarle algo más, cuando la inesperada entrada de Andrómeda en compañía de Teddy me hizo olvidarme el tema.

* * *

><p><em>Ha que se estará refiriendo Astoria? Hermione está en peligo? Qué pasará ahora que tienen permiso para ir al parque de diversiones muggle? Ya saben, todo esto y más en los siguientes caps! <em>

_Como Bonus Track de esta ocación les diré que en el próximo capítulo veremos un poco más de la pareja principal de esta histora! XD Lucius estará ocultando algo? Chan chan chan! :D_

_Nos vemos la próxima semana! Saludos :)_


	5. Mi deseo secreto

_Ya se que no merezco perdón de dios! XD Casi dos meses sin publicar! Y eso que ya tenía los capítulos! Lo siento! Es que estaba como en esos momentos que no tienes muchas ganas de nada, así medio raro, dejando solo la vida pasar... pero bueno! Superado ese extraño bache, por fin les traigo el capítulo 5 y 6 de esta historia! Por que si, como compensación de mi mala conducta les dejaré dos caps! _

_Retomando solamente el hilo de la historia, en el capítulo anterior Hermione consigue que Lucius de su permiso para ir al parque muggle, pero a cambio, ella tendrá que ir a una de las fiestas de sociedad como institutriz. _

_Este es un cap cortito, que nos dejará ver como va evolucionando la curiosa relación de nuestros dos personajes. _

_Ya saben, el universo y personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, salvo por la lechuza Ivy, Tuky el elfo y mi adorada Lyra, pero no gano dinero ni lucro con esto de alguna forma._

_Ahora si, a leer!_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5: Mi deseo secreto.<p>

Me volveré loca. No puede estar pasándome esto a mí. De nuevo estoy tirada en mi cama en la habitación de la mansión Malfoy. Mi vista esta algo perdida en el techo, mientras divago respecto a lo que acabo de soñar.

Todo comenzó hace algunos años, cuando mi relación con Ron se fue a pique. Mi amor por él era fuerte, nunca dejo de serlo. Y sé que el amor de él por mi también. Sin embargo, algo había que nos impedía ser felices. Y se reducía simplemente a: La pasión. Estar juntos en la cama era lo peor que nos podía pasar…era como…acostarme con un árbol. Después supe que él pensaba lo mismo, y en lugar de ofenderme comprendí que lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue separarnos. El amor que sentíamos no era del tipo "matrimonial" o algo por el estilo, así que decidimos dejarlo por la paz. Me tomó varios meses de reflexión, una zarandeada de Ginny y una experiencia carnal con un extraño para darme cuenta del problema. Soy demasiado controladora, de mi vida y de los demás…y lo que necesito en una relación es lo contrario… o por lo menos en una relación de cama. Me costó aceptar que lo que necesitaba en mi lecho no era un caballero de amplia cultura, sino un bruto barbaján que me hiciera ver estrellas. Era muy difícil encontrar que fuera el indicado en la cama, y que aparte tuviera la suficiente masa encefálica para mantener una conversación decente en la mañana. No fui capaz de encontrar un hombre que combinara las dos cosas, así que deje de buscar y me sumergí más en mi trabajo. Logré mucho esos 7 años de soledad solamente rota en las pocas ocasiones que salí a buscar lo que me faltaba.

Pero ahora me encuentro ante un predicamento…me pone que el Sr. Malfoy me enfrente.

Si, así como suena, me excita que Lucius Malfoy, ex Mortífago mano derecha de Lord Voldemort me confronte respecto a los temas de educación de su hija. Hoy discutimos respecto a la visita que haremos en unas horas al parque de diversiones, y no pudo más que excitarme su manera borde de hablarme… ¡es que ese hombre si sabe como domar a una leona! Como normalmente me dice Ginny cuando nota que me hace falta acción.

Y vuelvo al mismo punto: me niego a aceptar que Lucius Malfoy es el hombre que hace tantos años idealicé sería perfecto para mi. Y vuelvo a negarme por qué mi sueño fue tan perturbador…es en estos momentos que me arrepiento de mi decisión de ser la Institutriz de Lyra y Scorpius Malfoy.

Faltan pocas horas para que tengamos que salir…y no puedo conciliar el sueño…estoy tan…excitada…tal vez no me haga daño un poco de placer…aunque sea yo misma quien lo consiga…

-mmmm…Lucius…

Maldita y cien veces maldita…

¡No puedo deshacerme de la sangre sucia! Y no en el sentido que tan orgulloso tendría al señor tenebroso…no…tenía que saber meterse en donde no la llaman.

Un Malfoy tiene todo lo que quiere…pero en cuestiones de cama siempre es respetuoso del conyugue. Un Malfoy no es infiel…un Malfoy no amará a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo…y es ahí donde he caído…

Odie con todas mis fuerzas a la sangre sucia que se ha atrevido a pisar mi tan lujoso piso. Repudié su vestimenta muggle, así como su intento de integrarse a la vida en mi mansión. Y odio a Potter por ayudarla a vestir como una bruja debe ser. Porque la primera vez que la vi con ese vestido entallado color jade con los detalles en dorado y la túnica a juego y el cabello en suaves caireles, más desordenados que los de Lyra, pero más largos…no puede más que olvidar quien era.

Y así como esa vez, fui redescubriendo a la impura…sentada al piano con Lyra mientras viste un vaporoso vestido gris y le enseña a seguir el ritmo del metrónomo…recargada bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras ella cuenta historias de trolls, gigantes y gnomos con los dos niños acostados en sus piernas cubiertas por la túnica color malva…metida en la cocina mientras trata de averiguar sobre la vida de mis elfos domésticos a la par que ellos intentan que su vestido blanco no se manche con el hollín de la caldera...concentrada en la luna llena en su balcón mientras la suave brisa de octubre mece con calma su camisón de seda roja y encaje justamente bajo mi ventana…y ahora, con esa falda tableada tan corta color negro y su blusa verde botella que cubre tanto a mis ojos pero tan poco a mi imaginación, se dispone a llevar a mi nieto e hija a la feria muggle…no puedo apartar la vista de ella…aunque si puedo disimularlo con una mueca de desagrado para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Listos niños? ¿Están correctamente vestidos?

-¡Si!- Scorpius lleva unos jueans azules, tenis y playera verde… ¡está vestido como un vulgar muggle! ¡Por todos los antepasados Malfoy! Qué estaría retorciéndome en mi tumba en este momento al verlo así… Lyra trae un conjunto muy parecido solamente que su blusa es rosa y con moño… ¡Narcisa si debe estarse retorciendo! Astoria los acompañara, y también eligió una falda corta color blanco con un suéter color rojo… ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta familia? ¿En qué me equivoque?

-Bien, pues es hora de irnos. Hasta luego Sr. Malfoy, Draco.

-¡Adiós papi!-dijeron los dos niños despidiéndose de su respectivo padre, mientras Scorpius toma la mano de su madre y Lyra a…Hermione…

Mi vista los sigue hasta que salen de la mansión, para poder desaparecerse a un punto seguro. No puedo apartar mi vista del suave contoneo de sus caderas, sin contar que esa cortísima falda tableada solo me hace desear levantarla un poco más…no puedo dejar de ver su cintura tan estrecha…y ahora que me da la espalda esas hermosas nalgas que tantos deseos tengo de palmear…

-Uno observa lo que no puede tener…lo que uno desea…

Volteo a ver a Draco que está justamente a mi lado. Su frase me ha descolocado completamente, aunque procuro no dejarlo ver. Su mirada igual a la mía, se mantiene en el silencioso enfrentamiento que hay entre ambos. Por un momento temo que él pueda notar lo que la sangre sucia genera en mí, pero debo borrar el pensamiento… sin poder continuar un momento más, le doy la espalda ingresando de nuevo a la mansión para ir a mi despacho.

-desear no es incorrecto padre…pero yo que tu…me iba con cuidado.

Lo ignoro. No permitiré que mi propio hijo me diga que hacer o sentir. Pero no puedo olvidar sus dos frases, así como no puedo olvidar que mi deseo secreto es Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><em>Y tómala! Que los dos tienen pensamientos impropios por el otro...a donde nos llevará todo esto? Qué opinará Draco al respecto? <em>

_:D_


	6. El Círculo

_Ya saben, universo y personajes de HP no son míos, salvo los que fueron inventados para esta historia. Puede ser que las edades de los personajes en este capítulo no les parezcan lógicas o medio raras, pero así las puse para efectos de la historia._

_Ahora si, a leer!_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6: El Círculo<p>

He tenido que morderme la lengua e ir corriendo a pedirle consejo a Ginny y a Harry respecto a lo que pasará el día de hoy. Que debo vestir, como debo peinarme, que debo proyectar y a quienes es posible que me enfrente son algunas cosas que uno necesita saber antes de entrar de cabeza al mundo de "El círculo", que no es mas que un ridículo nombre para las reuniones de los sangre pura con rancio abolengo. Lucius le ha prohibido a Astoria que me hable al respecto, y le ha colocado un hechizo para que le sea imposible contarme. Sé que sin lugar a dudas esto es personal, pero trato de mantenerme lo más serena posible, no sería correcto que me lanzara a golpear al Sr. Malfoy cuando otros deseos bullen en mis venas. Así que ahora estamos en el salón de la casa de Andrómeda Tonks, en busca de la información que necesito.

-Hermione, querida, que bueno que viniste…Harry me contó tu pequeño predicamento…

-Así es Andrómeda…el...Sr Malfoy me ha puesto en el ojo del huracán asistiendo a sus reuniones de cortesía… ¿qué se supone debo hacer?

-Bueno, para empezar déjame decirte que deberías dejar de ser Institutriz…no es que sea algo malo o denigrante, sin embargo, tu no eres cualquier persona…eres una heroína de guerra, y tu posición generará mucha controversia en esa reunión. Ten en cuenta que una Institutriz es de vital importancia en la casa, pero…fuera de ella y ante la sociedad de los magos puros, toma solamente posición sobre un elfo doméstico, algunas las tratan peor pues…son…de la misma _especie._-no me paso desapercibido el extraño gesto, y me causa curiosidad…

-Creo no entender tu comentario Andrómeda… ¿debería preocuparme?

-¿Simplemente cuídate las espaldas si? Vas a meterte a la boca del lobo…recuerda que ahí no eres Hermione Granger miembro del trio de oro que derrotó a Voldemort…eres la institutriz de la familia Malfoy…solamente te diré, que procures no quedarte sola…y no hacer caso a los comentarios desatinados de los demás. Los Malfoy han tenido que cambiar, pero créeme si te digo que de ser posible, seguirían siendo tan racistas como antaño. Pero, sobre el tema que nos acontece, tendrás a los Goyle, Crabbe, Greengrass, Rowl, Parkinson, Zabinni, Nott, Prewett entre otros no tan importantes, pero que sin lugar a dudas pueden resultar peligrosos…no te separes de los niños, ni de las otras institutrices en caso de haberlas, no sobresalgas en las charlas, no permitas que Astoria se quede contigo o que te convenza de acompañarla, y sobre todo, no pierdas la compostura.

Siguió dando algunos consejos más, platicándome como debía actuar en esta circunstancia. Según ella debía dar gracias que fuera solamente una reunión y no una cena, pues de lo contrario pasaría una de las humillaciones a las que una mujer tan…guerrera como yo no se subordinaría tan fácilmente. Trate de no estresarme con todo lo que me decía, y Harry me reconfortó al decirme que él y Ginny asistirían en compañía del pequeño James y Teddy pero que llegarían probablemente a la última media hora de la reunión, pues era por simple cortesía. Entonces recordé que Harry había no solo heredado el prestigio de la familia Potter, tan rancia y pura como la Malfoy, sino también la Black, aun peor. Y por mucho que no se comportara así, Ginny era sangre pura.

Regresé a la mansión Malfoy, y me tomé mi tiempo en arreglarme. Nada ostentoso, pero si fino y de buena calidad. Harry me había obsequiado un vestido negro de seda, precioso, de cuello alto en el busto un poco holgado y con refuerzo tipo corsé en el torso, la falda amplia y con una caída muy simple, lo hacía más elegante, lo complete con una túnica negra de tweet de corte simple que se sostiene en los hombros y deja el frente abierto. Recogí mi cabello en un moño simple en la parte baja de mi cabeza dejando mi flequillo bien ordenado a un lado y unos aretes simples de plata. No agregue ninguna joya más. Solamente que por debajo de las mangas de la túnica, coloque mi arnés para la varita, a la altura del antebrazo. Esa fue la sugerencia que más me causo inquietud de parte de Andrómeda, pero no la desacataré. Me miro una última vez en el espejo. Nada de accesorios, nada de maquillaje, todo en un color neutro y sin resaltar formas específicas. Nota mental: replantear el seguir saliendo vestida así, ¡me parezco a Minerva!

Subo a buscar a los niños, pues debo asegurarme de que Tuky los ha preparado bien. Mini Malfoy o Scorpius para los amigos, es todo un caballerito: su traje sastre a la medida con todo y chaleco, su capa gris con el broche Malfoy al frente y su cabello bien peinado pero sin la horrible goma que usaba su padre lo hace ver magnífico. Pero sin lugar a dudas la que roba todas las miradas es la pequeña Lyra: su cabello más ordenado que nunca, en una media cola alta que permite enmarcar su rostro infantil a la par que genera un movimiento hipnótico con sus rizos dorados como el sol. Perfectamente acicalada con un rubor muy tenue en sus mejillas para darle más tersura a su piel, el vestido color marfil con los detalles en dorado, sus mallones color natural y sus zapatos marfil la hacen ver como una muñeca. Lo único que daba color a su atuendo eran los accesorios del color de sus ojos: el listón de su cabello, unos aretes y el moño frontal de su vestido.

-¡Están preciosos los dos! Pero basta de moverse, ¿no queremos que algo se salga de lugar y sus padres pongan el grito en el cielo verdad?

-Esta bien…Hermione, ¿me ayudas a ponerme mi capa?- Tomé la capa color crudo, y la coloque en su espalda. Ella al igual que Scorpius, tenía un broche con el escudo, que en este caso lo coloque a la altura de su pecho, donde cierra la capa.

-Les prometo que no me separaré de ustedes, pero por favor, compórtense. Nunca he ido a una reunión como esta y no quiero hacerlo mal.

-No te preocupes Hermione, ¡nosotros te ayudaremos! ¡Papi dice que hoy no tengo que portarme mal porque si no abuelito Lucius podría regañarte! Y yo no quiero eso.

-Y no pasará pequeño, solamente pongan de su parte. Vamos, nos están esperando.

Solamente estaba Lucius en el recibidor, esperando por su familia para el traslado a la mansión Nott, donde se llevará acabo la reunión de esta noche.

-¿Por lo visto Andrómeda recuerda lo que significa ser un sangre pura verdad? Procure no avergonzarnos Granger, a nadie le interesa oírla hablar esta noche. Se mantendrá alejada en todo momento, atendiendo cualquier necesidad de Scorpius o Lyra y no hablará con nadie si antes no le fue dirigida la palabra directamente a usted. No tomará, no comerá y no bailará. En caso de haber otra institutriz solamente podrá dirigirse a ella. No se meta en problemas y por favor, no atormente a los elfos.

Por demás está decir que lo único que quería era voltearle la cara con un golpe y después besarlo hasta matarlo, pero me contuve. Otra vez me mordí la lengua y simplemente asentí con la cabeza, pues si hablaba lo que dijera no sería bonito.

-Deja de atormentarla padre.- bajando por la escalera venían los despampanantes Malfoy. El vestido de Astoria color rojo en compañía de la capa blanca, hacia de ella una visión más hermosa de lo que normalmente era. Draco también se veía muy apuesto, con un conjunto muy parecido al que traía Scorpius. Hasta ese momento me permití observar a Lucius…simplemente matador. Todo en negro con los detalles en cuello y mangas con hilo de oro y los accesorios igual. Y su siempre infaltable bastón completaba la imagen de realeza que siempre caracterizó a la serpiente.

-Bueno, yo iré al frente, después ustedes dos- señalando a Draco y Astoria- y por último los niños- se acercó a revisarlos, tratando de encontrar algún error en su arreglo. Acomodo un poco el broche de Scorpius, miro de manera extraña a Lyra y por último posó su mirada en mí. Le mantuve la mirada, pero no alce el rostro, tratando de no doblegarme pero tampoco imponerme. Pareció satisfecho con mi reacción y acerco algo a mi capa. Puso un pequeño prendedor con forma de serpiente, como enrollada sobre si misma y los ojos eran pequeñas esmeraldas.-No te alejes sola…- Me estremeció el leve roce de su mano tan cerca de mi pecho, pero mantuve la compostura. Dando una última mirada su hijo y nuera avanzó con decisión a la chimenea del salón, y antes de entrar comento- son Malfoy, no me avergüencen.- y desapareció en las flamas verdes.

Con cuidado salí de la chimenea sujetando a Lyra y Scorpius con firmeza pero sin ser ruda. Le agradezco internamente a Andrómeda por el hechizo para evitar las manchas de hollín, y dando una rápida revisada a los dos niños nos colocamos detrás de sus padres. En el salón ya estaban presentes todos los invitados, solamente faltaba la familia Malfoy. Una vez fuimos anunciados, entramos en el orden que Lucius mando, quedándonos junto a ellos por si querían "presentar" a los niños a algún adulto. Sin embargo, a un gesto suyo, me aparte a una esquina del salón. Por lo visto, era la única Institutriz, pero si había otros dos niños en compañía de un elfo doméstico que trataba de pasar desapercibido. Identifique rápidamente al niño más pequeño como Víctor Nott, pues en alguna ocasión fue acompañando a su padre a la mansión. El otro niño se presento como Alexandro Zabinni. Scorpius se unió a ellos en sus juegos, mientras nosotras nos apartábamos a unos sillones desde donde podía controlar lo que Scorpius hacía, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a la reunión.

Estaba a aburridísima, pero sin perder la postura, no podía verme flaquear. Escuche todo tipo de comentarios denigrantes hacia mi nueva profesión, los cuales acepte estoicamente. También algunos otros respecto a la sangre, haciendo que de vez en cuando Lyra volteara su mirada hacía mi, confundida. Solamente le sonreía, palmeaba su mano un poco y seguíamos sentadas. Scorpius comenzó a alejarse del sitio, por lo que camine detrás de él, en compañía de Lyra, no había nada más que hacer.

Una vez logré calmar los ánimos de los 3 infantes, vi lo único que logro sacarme una reacción: Lucius estaba coqueteando con Aida Moncrieff. La familia Moncrieff se remonta a muchos siglos de tradición, a la par de la familia Black…entonces recordé una historia que me contó Harry. Aida Moncrieff iba a ser la prometida de Sirius Black siendo esta 10 años menor. Fue la razón por la que Sirius declino ser cabeza de familia y el compromiso fue para Regulus Black, que murió antes de poder concretar el compromiso, pues ella aun no estaba en la escuela. Analizando con cuidado a la mujer, me di cuenta que pocas podían competir frente a ella: cuerpo escultural para sus 37 años que en el mundo mágico no es más que la flor de la juventud, cabello lacio y negro como la noche, piel blanca con la tersura de un melocotón, labios rojos y ojos azules como el cielo. Y sabía vestir. De eso no quedaba duda, pues pocas le asemejaban la nobleza que brotaba por sus poros. Y de pronto me sentí deprimida ante el pensamiento. Yo no podía competir por su atención…nunca sería tan…noble y pura como ella. Y para rematar, escuche su comentario…

-Oh Lucius querido, ¿por qué has traído a la institutriz? Este no es lugar para alguien de su clase…por lo menos la hubieras arreglado.

-Aida, algunas veces es imperiosa la necesidad de contar con la presencia del servicio, sobre todo cuando tienes dos niños que entretener…

-no me has presentado a tu hija…y no me has dicho que opinas respecto a mandarla a un internado para señoritas…ya sabes que el mejor del mundo mágico esta en Suiza, y no me molestaría recomendarla…- trate de mantenerme ecuánime, y ante el gesto del Sr. Malfoy, acerque a Lyra. Sin lugar a dudas la educación de Astoria dio sus frutos, pues sabía desenvolverse perfectamente bien frente a la que pudiera ser su…madrastra. Ese último pensamiento me sobrepaso, y retirándome lentamente salí del salón. Scorpius se hallaba con su madre mientras esta compartía unos momentos con su familia, así que nadie notaría mi ausencia. Salí al patio, respirando entrecortadamente. No se como pude creer que algún día podría llamar su atención…nunca debí olvidar que ante todo es un sangre pura, que me maltrató siempre que pudo y que no hubiera cambiado su actitud de haber ganado la guerra. Y eso fue probablemente la cosa que más me dolió…era mi condición de sangre lo que impedía que Lucius me viera. Algunas lágrimas descendieron por mi rostro, mientras recorría con la vista el amplio jardín de la mansión Nott.

Antes de que pudiera recuperar mi aplomo, sentí como un cuerpo se pegaba a mí de manera impúdica, y me asuste. El hombre me volteo con fuerza y pode ver al señor Crabbe tratando de tocarme mientras se balanceaba como borracho.

-tu mataste a mi único hijo…tienes…tienes…que devolvérmelo…

-Señor Crabbe…aléjese de mi… ¡yo no mate a su hijo!

-él fue detrás de ti…sangre sucia…lo dejaste morir en el fuego…ahora…tu me darás otro…

Horrorizada entendí las palabras que balbuceaba el engendro frente a mí. Trate de apartarme, pero me halle contra una pared y la mole que es Crabbe tapaba cualquier vía de escape. Trate de forcejear con él, pero era más grande y fuerte que yo, y solo logro hacer que me golpee fuertemente en la cabeza contra la pared. Medio aturdida y cada vez más asustada escucho un grito de dolor. Abro un poco más los ojos y veo al señor sujetarse la mano mientras le salen unas ampollas muy feas…noto que el medallón sobre mi pecho arde protegiéndome del intento de rasgar mi vestido por parte del bruto ese. En ese momento, también recuerdo la sugerencia de Andrómeda respecto a mi varita por lo que desenfundo y desmayo a Crabbe. Me alejo lentamente y algo temblorosa de ahí, regresando a la fuente que sé queda frente a la puerta por la que salí al patio. Estoy en eso, y algo paranoica volteando hacía atrás, que no me doy cuenta de otro cuerpo que me impide seguir avanzando. Preparada para lo que sea, trato de zafarme de las manos que mantienen mis brazos atrapados y también trato de evitar entrar en pánico.

-Cálmate gatita…-de pronto, esa voz me congela. Abro los ojos y encuentro esa mirada que he deseado todo la noche…- ¿estás bien? ¿Pudiste zafarte de Crabbe?- asiento rápidamente, respirando más tranquilamente.- bien…Ahora, quisieras explicarme, ¿Por qué demonios no seguiste la simple instrucción que te di?- su voz cambio radicalmente a ser esa fría y perturbadora que trauma niños pequeños. Parece molesto por lo que paso, y me vuelve a mirar con odio y repugnancia, mientras suelta uno de mis brazos, pero aumenta la presión en el otro- ¡contéstame! ¿Te gustó que te acosara un sangre limpia? ¡Seguramente es lo más cerca que has estado de un mago de verdad!- el brazo me dolía por la fuerza con la que apretaba, mientras lo miraba incrédula por sus palabras- no eres mejor que cualquier mujerzuela, por muy heroína de guerra que seas. Vas a entrar a ese salón, te sentarás 5 minutos, te disculparás con Astoria y te llevarás a Scorpius y Lyra de vuelta a la mansión, ¿te quedo claro? ¡A ver si apartada de aquí logras controlar tu celo que no hace más que alborotar a los presentes!- antes de que pudiera reformular otra frase más, le suelto una cachetada, que resuena en la noche como un látigo. Dé la impresión suelta mi brazo, y corro hacia el interior. Lyra está sentada de nuevo en el sillón y me mira con algo de intriga. Justamente estoy sentándome cuando aparecen Harry y su familia. Todos reclaman su atención mientras Teddy y James vienen hacía mi.

-¡Hola tía Hermione, papá dijo que te veríamos hoy!- Teddy es un niño encantador de 10 años…casi 11, que no puede evitar conquistar con su sonrisa de merodeador y pose Black. Pero el que más me sorprende es James, pues no ha quitado su mirada de la pequeña Lyra.

-Hola, soy James Sirius Potter… ¿quisieras ser mi novia?- Lyra lo miró con curiosidad, pero denegó la petición.

-mi nombre es Lyra Cassiopeia Malfoy, y no, no quiero. Mi papi dice que nunca debo tener novio.

-¡Bueno, adiós!- James supera rápidamente su desamor y va a jugar con los otros 2 niños presentes, mientras Teddy regresa a lado de su padrino.

Tomo a Lyra de la mano, aun sorprendida por el descaro de James y me acerco a recoger a Scorpius. Lucius aun no vuelve, y preferiría no estar cuando lo haga. Me despido rápidamente de Astoria, miro significativamente a Ginny que solamente asiente con la cabeza y salgo del salón para ir por chimenea a la mansión. No sé si sea capaz de contener un minuto más las lágrimas, pero lo intento. Ahora entiendo a que se refería Andrómeda…tal vez esto no es tan buena idea…

* * *

><p><em>Pobre Hermi! El único hombre que le interesa en la vida y no esta a su alcance...o si? Y que show con James! Quien lo diría, todo un merodeador junto con Teddy. A poco no se imaginan al pequeño James queriendo pedirle la mano de Lyra a un muy shockeado Lucius? Todo un circo! jajajajajaja<em>

_Bueno, pues hasta aquí lo dejamos por hoy! Pero les prometo no desaparecerme tanto tiempo y publicar a más tardar la próxima semana! _

_Sus Reviews me harían muy feliz! Gracias a todos aquellos que han leido, mandado un review oagregado a sus historias favoritas! Muero de felicidad cada vez que me llega una notificación así! :D _

_Nos leemos en la próxima! _

_P.D: también prometo adelantar otro cap de Hasta que la eternidad nos separe, otra historia que me encanta escribir pero para la que estaba bloqueada! Pero ya no más! Lo prometo! XD _

_Bye bye!_


	7. El dolor en su mirada

_Hola! Regresé! Que bueno, que bueno...bueno, XD aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Nos quedamos en el capítulo anterior cuando Hermi asiste a las reuniones de "El Círculo". No le fue tan bien a nuestra querida amiga y esperemos que su suerte mejore!_

_Yo odié a Lucius este capítulo, no se ustedes ahora que lo lean! XD_

_Ya saben, solo Yvi, Lyra y Tuky el elfo son míos! Los demás son personajes del mundo de Harry Potter, no escribo esto con fines de lucro y es solo para divertirme! :D _

_A Leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: El dolor en su mirada<strong>

Tal vez debido a lo ocurrido en la última reunión, o a que lo golpee, Lucius no volvió a cruzarse en mi camino. Lo cual ciertamente me deprime un poco…parte de lo que hacía en el día era comérmelo con la mirada pensando en cosas poco decorosas…

Han pasado 2 meses desde entonces, estamos cerca de Navidad. Una fecha que me encanta y que no dejaré de disfrutar solamente porque "mi jefe" es un Grinch. Ya decidí pasarlas aquí en la mansión Malfoy, no puedo dejar mi trabajo que es tan importante en estos momentos…aunque mentiría si no aceptara que también es porque no quiero dejar sola a Lyra. Draco, Astoria y Scorpius saldrán a Francia, a visitar a la familia Greengrass.

Lucius ha decidido dejar de lado la habitual fiesta realizada en la mansión, pues no habría quien la organice. No estará Astoria, Andrómeda no tiene esa cercanía con Lucius y no la organizaré yo, así que otra familia tendrá el agrado de realizar semejante proeza.

Hace unas semanas, Lyra me ha pedido que le enseñe a bailar. De niña, yo tomé clases de ballet, las cuales continué solamente interrumpidas por mi ida a Hogwarts. No soy tan diestra como en ese entonces, pero algo podría enseñarle. Acondicioné el salón de baile del segundo piso para nuestras clases, coloque espejos en la pared, suelo de madera y barras. Me di una vuelta al Callejón Diagon, pues recordaba una tienda especial donde conseguir las cosas que me faltaban. Y como último hice el traje de baile de Lyra. Me dije que esto solamente era pues mi madre había hecho lo mismo conmigo, y era algo simbólico…pero en esa pequeña mentira viene incluida una verdad…quiero a Lyra Malfoy como si fuera mía. Y es en esos momentos que me detengo a observarla, que también las palabras de Draco regresan a mi mente.

"_Aún no sé si el enamoramiento de mi madre por él fue por sus poderes de seducción o verdadero…" _

Lyra era hija de Kassius, el hombre que tanto daño hizo a esta familia… ¿tendría ella esos mismos dones? ¿Mi cariño y amor por ella serían a raíz de lo bien que nos llevamos, lo mucho que ella me busca, o es un despliegue de sus poderes aun espontáneos y escondidos? Y entonces aparto la mirada, pues no puedo creer mis pensamientos en contra de tan linda criatura. Debo dejar de pensar estupideces…

***O***

Hace pocas horas que se fueron, y ya estoy aburrida. Lyra salió a acompañar a su tía Andrómeda a comprar los regalos de Navidad, así que estoy sola en la mansión. Bueno… ni tan sola… en la terraza se encuentran Lucius y…Aida…

¿Que qué hace ese intento de humano en la mansión? Pues bien, resulta que hace una semana, llego tan quitada de la pena a pasar unos días en la mansión. Astoria rodo los ojos, Draco soltó un bufido y los dos pequeños Malfoy ladearon la cabeza; yo solté fuego por los ojos y humo por los oídos pero Lucius pareció encantado. Desde entonces, todos en la mansión tienen la obligación de tratarla como si fuera la dueña y señora, algo muy cercano a lo que seguramente ella quiere ser.

He de decir, que mi única respuesta a semejante atropello fue encontrar cualquier excusa para mantenerme fuera de la mansión. Que expediciones al mundo muggle para ver como era la navidad, partidos de quiddich (ahí notarán que tan desesperada estaba por salir de aquí), reuniones en casa de Andrómeda para que los pequeños vieran a Teddy y los Potter, hasta una ocasión fui a ver al Ministro de Magia, esto solamente con el fin de comentarle mis avances, no vaya uno a pensar mal. Pero hoy no sé que mas hacer. Mis niños no estarán…uno tardará 1 semana en volver, y Lyra unas horas nada más…pero no deseo quedarme en la mansión. Tomo aire, espío un poco por la ventana y espero hasta que _esa _tenga algo por lo que apartarse de Lucius…

-Señor Malfoy…- bien, no debo perder la ecuanimidad solamente por sentirme invadida por la tipa…- en vista de que por unas horas mis servicios no serán requeridos- pues claro, si no hay niños ¿qué se supone que hago aquí?- quería pedirle permiso para salir unas horas.

-¿Y a donde si se puede saber? Le recuerdo que su responsabilidad, una que usted sola tomo, es para esta familia, dígame ¿qué otra cosa importante se le podría atravesar?

-Como pasaré estas fechas en la mansión, pensé que podría hacerle una visita a mis padres, Señor Malfoy- ¡ya déjeme ir!

-entonces salga de mi vista y lárguese, no regrese hasta que Lyra este por llegar, no tengo ganas de soportar su presencia más de lo necesario.

No soy capaz de contestarle, solamente doy media vuelta y salgo casi corriendo, ¡como me hace enojar que se comporte como un completo bastardo! Subo a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, me visto de "muggle" como tan chistosamente dicen Lyra y Scorpius y salgo de la mansión sin mirar atrás. Aunque una parte de mi, se queda nadando en celos, pues serán horas las que pasaran solos el objeto de mis deseos y Aida Moncrieff.

***O***

La visita a mis padres me tranquilizó mucho, y disfruté lo que es que alguien más se preocupe por cuidarme y atenderme, en lugar de ser yo la que tenga que hacerlo.

Hicimos un "simulacro" de Navidad, pues no estaría esa noche con ellos, no que les preocupe, ya otros años ha pasado. Recibí de parte mi padre unos libros de psicología infantil, y de mi madre algo que no esperaba: un baby doll negro con encaje y transparencias. He de decir que mi cara no pudo estar más roja, y ella solamente sonrió y me dijo que seguramente habría alguien a quien le gustaría verme con eso algún día…tanto papá como yo no pudimos evitar verla como si le hubiera crecido un árbol en la cabeza, aunque probablemente solamente yo supiera que eso si es posible. Casi al final de la tarde, aparecieron por la casa Ron y los Potter, queriendo desearme feliz Navidad, pues a ellos tampoco los vería. Ron me regaló un perfume, Harry unos pendientes de plata y Ginny una capa de terciopelo negro. Era tan larga que caía y arrastraba por el suelo, aunque según dijo ella esa era la finalidad…se veía absolutamente fabulosa, y era más como decorativa que otra cosa pues no se podía cerrar. Mi madre comentó que era para poder lucir lo que se trajera abajo, pues tampoco cubría todo el hombro. No quise discutir, así que solamente la guardé en mi bolsita de cuentas, que desde antes de la caída de Voldemort, no dejaba para salir. James y Albus me abrazaron cada uno dándome un beso y me entregaron una gargantilla con una esmeralda, a juego con los pendientes de Harry. Vi el reloj en la pared, y noté con desagrado que faltaba muy poco para que Lyra volviera a la Mansión. Me despedí de todos con abrazos y besos, y me aparecí ante la reja de Malfoy Manor. Aun no estaba oscuro, pero no faltaba nada para la hora de la cena, por lo que ingresé rápidamente. Pensé que lo mejor sería anunciar mi llegada, por lo que me dirigí hacía el estudio de Lucius.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar la puerta semi abierta, por donde pude espiar un poco lo que acontecía dentro. Lucius reposaba desnudo sobre la alfombra frente al fuego, rodeado de cojines y en compañía de Aida…sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no pude apartar mi mirada de esos dos. Ella estaba cubierta por la capa de él, esa que siempre he querido acariciar. Mi mente comenzó a divagar pero antes de que llegara muy lejos, la voz de Lucius me sacó de mi meditación…

-Debes irte Aida.

-Pero Lucius… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? A penas y estamos comenzando a…

-No pasaré Navidad en esta casa, iré a la fiesta en la Mansión Moncrieff, así que creo es momento que te dediques a planear lo que espero será la mejor fiesta del año.

-¡Oh Lucius querido! No sabes lo feliz que me haces, por supuesto que partiré a arreglar todo lo de la fiesta… aunque tengo algo que pedirte…

-¿Sí?

-No lleves a la sangre sucia que tienes por nana…no creo que sea la mejor imagen para nosotros ahora…sin contar que tu…hija…no se puede quedar sola ni aquí, ni en mi mansión…

-No te preocupes, ninguna de las dos estará importunando…

Y la besó. Eso fue lo último que pude resistir, así que di media vuelta y volví casi corriendo a mi habitación. No salí a recibir a Lyra, y no baje a cenar. La escena contemplada y las palabras dichas, habían amargado mi día.

***O***

Las palabras de Lucius fueron cumplidas…a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, nos informó a Lyra y a mí que no se encontraría en la Mansión la noche de Navidad. Lyra comenzó a llorar, como pocas veces la he visto hacerlo, y armo todo un berrinche ha su padre. Como otras veces, noté una mirada rara en Lucius al contemplar a la niña, pero su resolución no cambio: comería con nosotras y se iría a la fiesta en la Mansión Moncrieff, a la cual nosotras no fuimos requeridas. Eso no mejoró el humor de la pequeña, que salió airadamente del comedor dejándonos solos en un incómodo silencio. Miré mal a Lucius, ¿cómo es capaz de tratar y dejar así a su hija?

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también esperabas que pasara tan importante fecha encerrado en esta casa con una impura y una niña caprichosa? Pues están muy equivocadas.

-No, solamente pensé que tendría más corazón para con Lyra, para ella usted es muy importante, ¿no es capaz de verlo? Se desvive por complacerlo, por agradarlo, y lo único que ve es rechazo e ignorancia; ¿así es como le demuestra su cariño?

-¡No te metas donde no te importa! Y bien que sabes lo que ella _es_.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, así que me levante, arroje la servilleta a la mesa, y salí lo más rápidamente posible a buscar a Lyra_._

_***O***_

La tarde antes de la Fiesta de Navidad en la Mansión Moncrieff fue algo deprimente. Arreglé a Lyra y a mi misma como si fuéramos a festejarla a lo grande, pues para mi es importante que ella vea que no importa que sea temprano, o que solamente seamos ella y yo, la Navidad se puede disfrutar. Bajamos a comer con Lucius, el cual nos miró algo extrañado por el atuendo, aunque no mencionó nada al respecto. Lyra llevaba un vestido rojo con algunos bordados en oro y plata, entremezclándose y formando figuritas a la altura de su pecho. Su cabello suelto, con un listón rojo la hacía ver encantadora.

Comimos en completo silencio, siendo solamente interrumpido por algún comentario sobre lo rico que estaban los platillos que elegimos especialmente para esta seudo celebración. Dejamos a Lucius en el comedor, disfrutando del último té. Salimos al jardín, que estaba todo cubierto de nieve blanca y fría. Como aun era temprano, hicimos una guerra de nieve, disfrazamos a un muñeco de nieve de Harry Potter e hicimos ángeles en la nieve. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Lucius, que nos observaba desde su despacho. Yo no mencioné nada, y Lyra pareció no darse cuenta, de tan feliz que estaba. Tras el último ángel, tomé a Lyra entre mis brazos y entramos a la mansión. Empapadas pero muy felices, fuimos al salón de té, a calentarnos un poco. Tuky nos trajo algunas pastas y chocolate caliente, mientras nos sentábamos frente al fuego para calentarnos. Hacía unos días había descubierto que uno de los retratos, tenía un doble fondo que llevaba al despacho de Lucius. Por lo que supe el momento en el que él a través de esa trampilla podía ver lo que hacíamos en el salón. Pero de nuevo, yo no di muestras de notarlo, y Lyra tampoco. Le conté historias de Navidad, y de mis Navidades pasadas. Como eran los árboles en Hogwarts y lo mucho que le gustarían cuando por fin tuviera la edad para ir. De Harry y Ron, de algunas de las aventuras que tuvimos. Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, cuando decidí que era suficiente tiempo para que Lucius se hubiera ido. Arreglé de nuevo nuestros atuendos, dejándolos de nuevo impecables, y salimos rumbo al comedor. Cual fue nuestra sorpresa al cruzarnos con Lucius, que supuestamente iba de salida. Solamente lo saludamos y caminamos el último trecho al comedor, no iba a amargarnos la noche. Cenamos tranquilamente, y comimos muchos dulces.

Aunque la casa estaba decorada con motivos de Navidad, le prometí que antes de irnos a dormir decoraríamos un árbol de navidad solo para la sala de estar familiar. Le pedí a Tuky que filmara todo el día, así podríamos tener un recuerdo diferente de estas navidades. El árbol quedo rarísimo, pero muy bello. Cómo último, colocamos galletas y leche en una mesita al lado de la chimenea pues le había contado sobre Santa Claus, y tomé a una muy cansada Lyra entre brazos, para llevarla finalmente a dormir. Cambiada su ropa y por fin rendida en su cama, me dirigí a mi propia habitación.

Quise hacer tiempo, para poder ir a colocar los regalos bajo el árbol como le dije a Lyra que pasaba cuando era Santa Claus el que iba a la casa. Me desvestí y coloque un hechizo sobre mí para mantener el calor. Solté mi cabello que calló en suaves bucles por mi espalda. Hasta ese día, no había tenido oportunidad de probarme el regalo de mi madre, por lo que me miré al espejo con el puesto. He de decir que me veía como un pecado andante, y solamente pude reír. Mi madre y sus ocurrencias. Estaba por ponerme mi pijama, cuando escuche un ruido. Sabiendo que solamente estábamos nosotras en la mansión, y que Lyra estaba literalmente muerta de cansancio, solo tuve tiempo de tomar mi varita y la capa de terciopelo que Ginny me regalo antes de salir al pasillo. El piso frío me hizo notar que no me había puesto gran cosa, pero no iba a regresar. Hechice mis pies para no sentir el frío y continúe avanzando por el pasillo hasta las escaleras. Iba a bajar, cuando noté que el ruido venía de la sala de estar familiar. Abrí la puerta y cual fue mi sorpresa al toparme con un muy enojado Lucius Malfoy que estaba por atentar contra el árbol de navidad.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE RAYOS PIENSA HACER?

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE PIENSA USTED AL METERLE IDEAS RARAS A MI HIJA A LA CABEZA?

-¡AHHHH! ¿AHORA SI ES SU HIJA?

-¡CALLATE Y CONTESTAME! ¿QUE ES ESTO DE SANTA SABRA MERLÍN QUE Y LAS ESTUPIDAS GALLETAS?

-¡NO SON ESTÚPIDAS! ¡ES UNA MUY BONITA TRADICIÓN QUE QUISE COMPARTIR CON LYRA!

-PUES AHORA MISMO QUITAS ESTA PORQUERÍA Y…

Seguramente nuestros gritos fueron épicos, pues Lyra entró corriendo por la puerta muerta de miedo.

-¡Papi, Hermi! ¿Por qué pelean?

Las lagrimitas que estaban por correr por su cara me tranquilizaron. La tomé entre mis brazos y trate de consolarla. Un poco más calmados los 3, nos sentamos en los sillones. Lyra no quiso ir a dormir, por lo que se subió al regazo de su padre. No estoy muy segura como, pero lo convenció de verla bailar. Lyra comenzó a girar y a hacer poses, siguiendo el ritmo de una canción que habíamos estado practicando. Aun en su camisón, se veía completamente adorable, y no pude evitar mirarla con amor. Voltee a ver a Lucius, y por fin pude poner sentimiento a su mirada: Dolor.

Cuando Lyra terminó, Lucius la mando a dormir en compañía de Tuky, mientras nosotros dos nos quedábamos solos en la sala. Dándole vueltas al pensamiento de Lucius y su mirada, invoque los regalos para ponerlos finalmente bajo el árbol. Fue hasta estar hincada ante el árbol, que caí en cuenta de la vestimenta que llevaba. Traté de controlar mi sonrojo, y me levanté todo lo dignamente que podía.

-¿Por qué insistes en complacerla?

La pregunta me tomo totalmente desprevenida, por lo que no pude evitar girar hacía Lucius.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ella no es nada tuyo… ¿Por qué insistes en quererla?

Y entonces llegué a una conclusión. Lucius tenía exactamente la misma duda que yo tenía respecto a Lyra. Pero a él eso le generaba dolor…saber que ama a la niña de sus desgracias…hija de su esposa infiel y de un maldito que destruyó su matrimonio…

-Ella no tiene la culpa.

Lucius entendió que yo sabía porque miraba así a Lyra…vi el resentimiento por saberse descubierto, el dolor que le causaba ese amor por la niña…

-Es su viva imagen…la veo y no puedo evitar ver a Narcisa en ella…pero son sus ojos…sus ojos lo que más odio…

-¡Los errores de sus padres no deben condenarla! Es una niña maravillosa y encantadora que…

-¡Encantadora! Que hasta parece cosa de magia, ¿verdad? ¡No vengas a darme sermones de amor y cariño! Tú tienes la misma duda…

-Es una niña mágica, con un encanto natural por parte de ambos padres. La sangre Black corre fuerte por sus venas, ¡eso no lo dudes Lucius!

-¡PERO LA MALFOY NO!

-¡ELLA ES MALFOY! ¡No oses decir lo contrario!- para ese momento, nuestros cuerpos se encontraban muy cerca, mirándonos casi como si quisiéramos matarnos- esa niña se desvive por ti. Te ama a ti como su padre. Te imita. Tiene tus gestos. Tiene tu pose… ¡es TU HIJA!

Y no pudiendo estar más bajo esa mirada y tan cerca de ese cuerpo, me alejé con rapidez. Con un golpe de varita, desaparecí las galletas y la leche caminando hacía la puerta para ir de una vez por todas a mi habitación.

-No sabes como lastimas a quien miras con dolor y odio, solo porque no corre la sangre apropiada por sus venas…

Y dejándolo solo ahí en la sala de estar, no pude evitar pensar que ese último comentario, no iba solo por Lyra.

* * *

><p><em>Que estres! Comienzan a pelearse los tortolitos, pero ya saben! Del odio al amor solo hay un paso! :D<em>

_Que triste navidad para Lyra y Hermi! Y lo que les falta! Chan chan chan! Hasta ahora no hemos interactuado mucho con la condición de Lyra pero no mas! Pronto sabremos que tanto afecta la sangre de su verdadero padre! :D _

_Esto se esta poniendo bueno!_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! :D_

_Saluditos! _


	8. Vacaciones

_Hola! He vuelto con el 8 capítulo de esta mi queridisisisisima historia! :D Ahorita mismo debería estar sacando una presentación que me ha pedido mi jefe, perooo...! me da sueño ver los datos XD, ya casi acabo de todas formas. Así que, para evitar dormirme, aquí les dejo el capítulo. Este es un poco más de transición, pero de todas formas es importante! :D _

_Sin más que decirles, los dejo con su lectura. _

_Por cierto, ya saben, personajes salvo Lyra, Tuky e Ivy, los demás personajes son creación de J.K! _

_Gracias a Ayra20 por tu comentario! :D Yo también me hago la misma pregunta! XD Pero me hace feliz que a ti te guste, así que no pido más :P_

_Ahora si, a leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Vacaciones<strong>

La mañana siguiente a nuestra discusión en la sala familiar, Lucius desapareció. Tuky me dijo que el amo informó que saldría unos días a terminar algunas gestiones que tenía pendientes en las empresas del extranjero. Aunque no comentó cuando volvería, no dejé que la mala noticia desmotivara a Lyra. Pero por lo que noté, el Señor Malfoy salió sin mucha premeditación, pues la tarde posterior a la fiesta de Navidad en casa de los Moncrieff, tenía a Aida en la puerta preguntando a grito pelado por su amado casi-prometido.

Armó todo un revuelo, casi llegando a volverme loca y maldecirla. Bien que mal, en ese momento aparecieron Harry y Teddy en el salón, pues el niño tenía ganas de ver a su tía-prima. Él consiguió convencerla de que nada malo había pasado con su amor, y que él daba fe de que había partido a rumbo desconocido pero de trabajo, que seguramente se comunicaría con ella en lo que tuviera oportunidad. Un poco más calmadas las dos, ella se despidió de Harry y a mi solo me volteo la cara. Tomo una mejilla de Lyra hasta ponerla roja y a Teddy lo miró con un poco de desprecio, pues a final de cuentas, él era el siguiente en línea a obtener el título de los Black.

Posterior a eso, no paso nada interesante, hasta el día de Fin de Año, fecha en la que Draco, Astoria y Scorpius regresarían de su viaje. Una semana a solas fue entretenida, pero si algo vacía, por lo que no pudimos evitar ponernos felices al ver a más gente. La cena de Año Nuevo fue amena, alegre y muy animada. Comparada a la cena de Navidad que no fue mala, pero si algo triste. Draco se mostró molesto por la descortesía de su padre de abandonarnos la Nochebuena y Navidad, y también el dejarnos solas por tanto tiempo.

-¡No puedo creer que las haya dejado solas! Pensé que él…- Draco retuvo a duras penas las palabras que sin pensar iba a soltar, pero se contuvo. Me miró de manera un poco extraña, pero lo deje pasar- pensé que no dejaría sola a Lyra en semejante fecha…puedo ver que me equivoqué…

-No te culpes Draco, tu padre tiene…sentimientos encontrados con respecto a Lyra, puede ser que estos días lejos lo ayuden a encontrar el camino…

-Si bueno…puede ser…

En los primeros días de Enero, Draco recibió una notificación de Lucius solicitando su presencia.

-Familia, esta noche tengo un anuncio que hacerles- todos en la mesa volteamos a ver Draco, que parecía muy entusiasmado por algo- mi padre me ha pedido que lo alcance en la Isla de Creta, para concretar algunos negocios en la zona…y creo que sería una excelente idea salir todos juntos.

-Hermano… ¿y podré ver a mi papi?

-Si preciosa, veremos a nuestro padre, aparte de que podrán pasear por ahí e ir a la playa.

-¡oh! Yo quiero ir, ¿verdad qué me acompañarás Hermi? ¡Nunca he ido a la playa!

Miré muy extrañada a Lyra por el comentario. Scorpius parecía entusiasmado, pero no al punto de Lyra. Ella estaba extasiada con la idea de salir de la Mansión. De pronto caí en una terrible idea: Lucius, en su odio y resentimiento, había privado a Lyra de acompañar a su hermano en algún viaje, pues él mismo no la llevaría. Miré fijamente a Draco y descubrí que efectivamente eso pasaba: él aun siendo su hermano, no tenía la autoridad de sacarla de casa, contrario a mi, quien en este momento y en falta del padre, tengo la autoridad para decidir a donde iría…

-Claro que si mi niña, iremos a ver a tu padre a donde sea que esté.

Lyra, rompiendo toda etiqueta, comenzó a saltar y gritar emocionada por salir. A mi me estrujó el corazón. ¿Tan lejos había llegado el resentimiento de Lucius?

-Lyra querida, no es propio de una señorita comportarse así. Anda, termina de cenar que tenemos que subir para saber si tienes la ropa apropiada para ir- Astoria tranquilizó con sus palabras a Lyra, regresando la tranquilidad a la sala.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos papá?

-Pues si tienen todo listo, mañana mismo. Sino, yo me adelantaré y prepararé su llegada, mientras ustedes van a donde tu madre indique para adquirir lo que haga falta. Por supuesto que no pensaba salir sin ti Hermione, estás incluida en el viaje, que de eso no te queden dudas.

-Luego veremos los detalles querido, ahora terminemos de cenar.

Acostar a Lyra fue toda una odisea, pues gritó, pataleó y amenazó a todo ser viviente que se cruzó con ella en el camino. Al no haber salido jamás de viaje, no tenía las cosas necesarias para ello. Todos trataron de explicarle que eso no impedía que fuera, que solo hacia que se irían unos días más tarde. Pero parecía que ella tenía la impresión que por no tener lo que se necesitaba, la íbamos a dejar sola en la mansión. No pude evitar preguntarme cuantas veces había pasado algo así. Tuky trató de tranquilizarla, pero al parecer ella ya había enfrentado antes una situación parecida y fue la primera vez que pude ver correr en su sangre la magia heredada de su padre. Con una mirada y un soplo el pobre elfo se desplomó en el piso suplicando piedad. Astoria y Draco estaban aterrorizados por el despliegue tan poco ortodoxo de Lyra y no se atrevieron a intervenir. Entonces noté otra cosa: Lyra no tenía una figura de autoridad como tal…lo más cercano era yo y Lucius. Su naturaleza humana la hacía dócil y sociable, pero la naturaleza de su otra sangre no. La parte de criatura en ella dominaba cuando la humana cedía, y yo podía ver el dolor en su alma. Por sentirse diferente, incomprendida, abandonada.

-Basta Lyra.

Me miró, su belleza transformada en una cara de sufrimiento, dolor y venganza. La hacía ver letal. Como lo último que verías antes de morir. Pero no me amedrenté. No por nada soy la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Enfrenté a la muerte a su lado infinidad de veces.

-Lyra Cassiopeia Malfoy, dejarás a ese elfo en paz de una vez o estarás castigada.

Lyra probó de nuevo mis límites. Puso más empeño en su castigo sobre el elfo, haciendo que crujieran sus pequeños huesos. Y no solo eso, trató de desplegar sobre mí sus poderes de seducción. Pero yo estaba preparada, y no funcionaron. Antes de que lo intentara de nuevo, me acerqué a ella y sin mucha fuerza le di una cachetada. De esas que son sonoras, y que hacen que la piel te arda, pero no son dolorosas. Abruptamente, Tuky dejo de sufrir, y la parte humana de Lyra retomó el control. Vi su mirada cambiar ante mis ojos. Y se llenaron de lágrimas.

-él no me quiere Hermi…no me quiere…- entendí que se refería a Lucius. Ella era capaz de ver que él la apartaba de todo hasta de él mismo, pero no entendía porque.

-shhh…ya mi niña…yo estoy aquí para ti…- la tomé entre mis brazos y ella se acurrucó en mi regazo, como un pequeño gatito. Sollozaba con mucho dolor, y se aferró a mí como a un salvavidas.

-tu si me quieres, verdad Hermi? Si me puedes amar…

-si corazón, yo te amo. No sufras más por eso…

La mecí suavemente. La sentí tan pequeña entre mis brazos, tan indefensa. Y a la vez tan poderosa, que eso la asustaba. De todos, el que más sabría de la magia que corría en ella seguramente era Lucius. Él sabía de criaturas oscuras por estar a las ordenes de Voldemort…conocía magia oscura como ningún otro. Sabía mucho sobre la naturaleza oscura que rodeaba a Lyra, y aun así, no le había explicado nada. Ella vivía asustada por su poder, y moría poco a poco por no saber que le pasaba en el interior. Su llanto no remitía, así que decidí tararearle una canción. Acaricié levemente sus cabellos, y besaba sus mejillas. Pasamos mucho tiempo así, probablemente hasta bien entrada la madrugada. La levanté para acostarla en su cama, pero no me soltó, por lo que me acomodé para verla dormir.

-Le he dicho muchas veces a mi padre, que ella necesita ayuda…que necesita consejo y asesoría de alguien que sepa lidiar con su alure…

-Lo se…yo hablaré con él…ella sufre y llora por dentro…no sabe que le pasa…necesita saber la verdad…

-¿Crees que sea buena idea que vayan a Creta?...

-Si…necesita ver que es igual a ti y a mi…que la quieren por sobre todas las cosas…ella no tiene la culpa de ser lo que es…y no deben condenarla por quien fue su padre…

-Bien…entonces, mañana saldrán con Astoria a París…comprarán lo que haga falta, y nos alcanzaran en dos días. Yo me llevaré a Scorpius, le gustará sentirse todo un hombrecito.

-jajajaja, si, será muy bueno para él hacer cosas de "hombres"

-Buenas noches Hermione.

-Buenas noches Draco…por cierto… ¿cómo está Tuky?

-Algo aturdido, pero bien. Al parecer ya antes ha tenido que lidiar con los poderes de Lyra, pero me ha dicho que cada vez se hacen más fuertes. Me preguntó que si algo te había pasado, que no se perdonaría que tu la gran defensora de Elfos Domésticos sufriera por algo tan insignificante.

- Ja, dile que estoy bien, que descanse y que nos vemos cuando regresemos.

-perfecto, nos vemos en la mañana.

***O***

Esos dos días fueron muy tranquilos. A Lyra y a mi nos encantó Paris. La magia se sentía por todas partes, y para la parte sensual de Lyra, fue un viaje muy estimulante. La vi renovarse y hacerse más bella. Paseamos por todo Paris Mágico, comprando la ropa adecuada para las dos. Yo tampoco contaba con lo necesario para nuestro viaje, así que Lyra se sintió confiada y tranquila, y remitió su miedo a quedarse sola.

La tarde del segundo día, ya con todo guardado y reducido en una pequeña bolsa, partimos rumbo a Creta. Viajamos vía Flu hacía diferentes puntos, pues no se podía llegar directamente hasta allá. Llegamos ya entrada la noche, por lo que cargaba a una muy dormida Lyra en mis brazos. Draco nos instaló en una suite enorme, que contaba con 4 habitaciones. En la principal se encontraba Lucius, en la siguiente Draco y Astoria, en la penúltima Scorpius y en la última nosotras. Habíamos decidido que lo mejor para Lyra era sentirse lo más familiar posible, y estar sola en un lugar tan lejos de casa no le sentaría bien. Agradecí a Draco, me despedí de Astoria, y preparé a Lyra para dormir. La cama era de 3 plazas, enorme a mi parecer. Acomodé a Lyra en medio, cené rápidamente frente a la chimenea que alumbraba la habitación pero que no calentaba, y me acosté a dormir. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

***O***

La mañana siguiente fue todo un caos. Astoria tuvo el atino de llevarse a Scorpius y Lyra de paseo antes de desayunar, pues Lucius pego el grito en el cielo.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a desafiarme Draco? ¡Sabes que tengo prohibida la salida de ella de Inglaterra!

-Basta Padre, no podía dejarla sola en casa, ¡ella sufre mucho la soledad!

-¿Ella tiene nombre saben? ¡Es Lyra!

-¡Tu no te metas sangres sucia! Draco no tiene la autoridad para llevarse a Lyra, ¿así que fuiste tú quien hizo el trabajo sucio no?

-Si Lucius, fui yo.- pocas veces he enfrentado a Malfoy desde que soy su Institutriz, pero en ninguna lo había llamado por su nombre.- Lyra sufre, llora y muere lentamente por tu abandono y rechazo. Y tu sabes perfectamente lo que pasa dentro de ella…puedo verlo- Lucius tuvo la decencia de bajar la mirada un poco incómodo, y Draco lo miró indignado.

-¿Sabías de los desplantes de MI hermana, padre? ¿Y no hiciste nada? ¡Es una niña! ¡Una pequeña que no tiene culpa de nada! Nunca pensé que fueras tan desalmado padre…

-No vendrás a decirme que puedo o no hacer Draco, ¡te recuerdo que solo es tu media hermana! Fue tu decisión darme la patria potestad sobre ella, ¡yo decido de que es o no culpable!

-Basta- No grité, pero me impuse. Sabía que los niños estaban por regresar, y no permitiría que Lyra se enfrentara a dicha discusión- no es el lugar ni el momento para discutir esto. Ustedes dos están aquí para presentar un frente unido de la familia Malfoy, y eso se hará. Cuando regresemos a la mansión, podrán matarse si lo desean, pero ahora compórtense. Sus hijos están de vacaciones, así como tu esposa, y yo no permitiré que echen a perder mis vacaciones también. Ahora, ¿les parecería si pasamos al comedor? Los niños han de estar por llegar.

Me giré sin ver la expresión de los dos, pero seguramente habría notado que después de tantos meses entre los sangre puras, se me habían pegado algunos "modos". _Imponerte con elegancia, _ese es su lema.

***O***

Pasamos una semana muy tranquila y amena. Aun no sé como Aida se enteró de donde estábamos, pero lo hizo, y fue. Ella prefería pasar su día en los salones del hotel, en masajes, tratamientos anti-edad y demás cosas. Solo la veíamos en la comida y algunas veces en la cena, pues es una mujer perezosa y no se despierta temprano. O eso prefiero pensar. Draco casi todas las tardes se unía a nosotros, ya fuera en la playa o en alguna excursión al centro de la isla. Lyra fue adaptándose de nuevo poco a poco a su familia, y para el antepenúltimo día volvía a jugar con Scorpius. Pero cada vez que Lucius entraba a la habitación, ella corría a refugiarse entre mis abrazos, o pegaba su cara a mi regazo, para evitar verlo. Su actitud llamaba la atención pero nadie lo hizo notar.

Hasta ahora, no me había enfrentado de nuevo a Lucius, prefería ignorar mi presencia, pero se perfectamente que la verdadera guerra entre nosotros aun está por comenzar.

* * *

><p><em>Ven lo que les dije? :P este capítulo es menos emocionante, aunque pone las bases para el drama que esta próximo a pasar! :D <em>

_Lyra cada vez es más difícil de tratar, Lucius no hace nada al respecto, Hermy se involucra más y más en la familia...chan chan chan! Desastre seguro! :D _

_Bueno, yo me despido, les prometo pronto subir el siguiente capítulo! Besos!_


	9. Consilium Magno Black

_Hello! Aquí está el capítulo 9!_

_El cap anterior no fue muy revelador, aunque si fue importante pues marca el inicio del largo camino que le queda a Lyra para encontrar lo que siempre a querido: una familia Feliz!_

_Ya veran como las cosas poco a poco se complican, y eso que aun no nos acercamos al final! Chan chan chan!_

_Por cierto, ya saben, personajes salvo Lyra, Tuky e Ivy, son creación de J.K!_

_Gracias a los que leen, siguen y dejan reviews a mi historia querida! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Consilium Magno Black<strong>

Acabó el tiempo en esa idílica Isla, y fue el momento de volver. Draco decidió que tomaríamos un Ferri hasta el continente, y la idea entusiasmo a los niños. A Aida no por lo que ella partió por Flu con rumbo desconocido, lo cual todos internamente agradecimos. El tiempo no seria tanto debido a que era un Ferri mágico. Partimos en la mañana para llegar antes del atardecer.

Más que ferri, parecía un pequeño crucero, eso si, de 5 estrellas. Contaba con un restaurante, alberca y en el fondo un espacio con fondo mágico para ver el océano. El mundo mágico había decidido intervenir para mejorar la protección de la zona marina, por lo que fuertes encantamientos hacían pensar a los muggles que la vida marina en el mediterráneo estaba casi erradicada. Esto les creaba conciencia, y también daba tiempo al mar de recuperarse. Gracias al fondo mágico del ferri, podían ver todo eso que trataban de proteger tan valientemente, por lo que pudimos disfrutar de los bellos arrecifes, los peces de colores, focas y delfines y uno que otro tiburón. Les expliqué a los niños lo mal que habían hecho los muggles, y como nosotros los magos habíamos reaccionado ante la situación. Se mostraron maravillados con los animales, y les prometí que en otra ocasión los veríamos con más calma.

Tanta emoción, terminó por consumirlos rápidamente, por lo que los dejé descansando en el camarote que teníamos asignado. Astoria había tenido nauseas toda la mañana, así que no le molestó estar acompañada por los niños. Draco había ido por algo de comer, así que yo salí a disfrutar un rato de la brisa y la vista. Últimamente eran pocos los momentos que tenía para disfrutar de mi tan amada lectura, pues a falta de madre, Lyra se apoyaba mucho en mi. Estaba leyendo "Dobby: Las crónicas de un elfo Libre" que fue escrito por Luna, en agradecimiento a la invaluable ayuda de Dobby para escapar del sótano de la entonces tétrica y amortifagada Mansión Malfoy.

Poco a poco el calor, el sonido del océano golpeando contra el ferry, la suave brisa marina con olor a salitre y un cansancio poco habitual en mí, fueron durmiéndome poco a poco…

Mi mente navegó por un momento soñando con una escena imposible…Yo sentada en una silla mecedora con un bebe en brazos, mientras Lyra nos mira atentamente sentada en un banquito frente a mi. De pronto, siento unas fuertes manos en mis hombros y volteo a ver al hombre de mi vida…

-Lucius…-estaba por comentar en voz alta que jamás un sueño había sido tan real…cuando unas frías y burlonas palabras me sacaron de golpe de la fantasía.

-Vaya, parece ser que las vacaciones la hacen igualada, ¿no Granger?- su sonrisa ladina, como burlándose de lo que estaba pensando, hace que se me olvide que es poco probable que él sepa que estaba…imaginando... Me sonrojé y No pude ocultarlo, aunque traté de disfrazarlo de coraje. ¿Quién se cree para tener esa sonrisa tan bella?

-Pues me ha asustado, acaso esperaba que le dijera: Señor Malfoy, que susto me ha dado.- la teatralidad y el drama no suelen ser parte de mi forma de ser, o por lo menos eso creo, pero trato de imprimirle el tono más ñoño y soso que encuentro, queriendo olvidar el extraño momento en que Lucius me encontró suspirando su nombre…

-Pues si, sería lo más propio, pero al parecer los muggles no saben educar adecuadamente a sus hijos en cuestiones de etiqueta y jerarquía.

Me levanté muy enojada. Una cosa es que fantaseara con el hombre, y otra muy distinta dejarme pisotear por él. Me acomodé bien el vestido, tomé el libro entre mis brazos y me dispuse a salir de ahí, no iba a permitir que siguiera molestándome. Le di la espalda y estaba por entrar en plan fuga cuando el muy maldito de habla de nuevo.

-No le he dado permiso de retirase Granger, así que tome asiento de nuevo.

Me mordí la lengua, no pensaba hacerle caso. Pero también noté que era la primera vez que él me buscaba, y que aparte fuera por su parte el que mantuviera una seudo conversación conmigo. No quise prestar atención en ese momento al sentimiento que me embargó al pensar que él me había buscado, pero no pude evitar emocionarme. Tomé asiento de nuevo, pero evité mirarlo a mi lado. Me volví a acomodar y traté de retomar mi lectura, lo cual, francamente es imposible teniéndolo a un lado mío.

-Usted dejará de meterse en mi vida Granger, le advierto que aunque no puedo revocar su poder, no permitiré que me desobedezcan en mi propia casa.

-Ah, así que esa es la razón de su presencia…-no pude evitar estar un poco desanimada…yo pensé que era por mi y el sentimiento de pena y vergüenza regresa a mi- pues lamento decirle señor Malfoy, que no importa que haga, yo no permitiré que haga infeliz a Lyra.

-No es tu hija.- él sabe el amor que siento por ella, ha quedado claro esa noche de navidad que tan…curiosa fue, pero no esperaba que me diera un golpe tan bajo…el cual no dudo en regresar.

-La tuya tampoco- mi afirmación solo hizo que él apretara fuertemente la mandíbula. Conozco ese gesto. Es el que pone antes de lanzar un crucio o alguna otra maldición desagradable a alguien más, de todas formas, estoy preparada. Tengo la varita escondida en un pliegue especial del vestido…no dejaré que me tome desprevenida.

-Yo decido que puede o no hacer Granger, y no olvide su posición. Solo es la Institutriz.- el mayor de los desprecios se posa sobre esos ojos de acero, y pese al nudo en mi garganta y una presión en el pecho, sigo saltando contra su ataque.

-Claro Malfoy, solo soy la Institutriz, que aparte resulte ser heroína de Guerra, tener más influencias actualmente que usted en el ministerio y ser íntima amiga del Ministro no ayudará a mi favor.- le imprimo todo el sarcasmo y burla del que soy capaz, no dejaré que me haga sentir menor en este mundo que ha sido tomado ahora por los sangre mestiza o muggle.

-No me amenaces muchachita, no permitiría jamás que esto se arregle de una manera tan vulgar y poco ortodoxa como llevarlo a los tribunales del ministerio, donde todo el mundo puede enterarse, antes prefiero arreglarlo ante el representante vivo más viejo y poderoso de la familia.- ahora se hace el digno para tratar de intimidarme, alegando una intervención por parte de la magia para este problema… ¿Realmente cree que no conozco una tradición como esa?

-¿Oh, sangre pura ante todo no? Pues bien, llevémoslo ante el representante del Consilium Magno de la familia Black…después de todo, tu eres el más viejo de los Malfoy y no puedes acusar y representar al mismo tiempo…y ella es Black…- porque la magia no se puede engañar, ella ante el origen de la magia es Black.

-No se meta en cosas que no comprenda Granger, verá como soy beneficiado por las antiguas leyes de los sangre pura.- me mira fijamente y con el odio resplandeciendo como nunca, pero no me dejaré amedrentar.

-Bien padre…- la presencia de Draco nos sorprendió ha ambos, pero no quitamos la seriedad del momento- entonces… ¿Tú, Lucius Malfoy, aceptas enfrentar a Hermione Granger ante el representante del Consilius Magno de la familia Black, por saber quien mantiene la primera palabra sobre el destino de la niña Lyra Cassiopeia Black?

Lucius me miró profundamente. Esto ya era un desafío en toda regla. El ganador de esta contienda tendría el control total sobre la niña, dejando de lado cualquier otra norma familiar. Sentía la magia correr alrededor de nosotros, tratando de sellar la declaración de guerra. La condena estaba lanzada… si Lucius rechazaba, quedaría marcado como débil frente a su casa, su primogénito, y la magia. Ahora soy yo la que sonríe con burla, ¿Se arriesgará a perder contra mí en argumentación? ¿O preferirá enfrentarse a la burla pública que supone rendirse ante el desafío?

-Yo Lucius Malfoy, acepto el desafío a mi persona, por Hermione Granger… ¿Tú, Hermione Granger, aceptas el desafío de enfrentarte a mi frente al representante del Consilius Magno de la familia Black, por saber quien mantiene la primera palabra sobre el destino de la niña Lyra Cassiopeia Black?- Extendió la mano hacía mí, esperando que tomara la decisión de sellar la declaración.

-Si, yo Hermione Granger acepto tú desafío Lucius Malfoy…que la magia decida el camino de Lyra Cassiopeia Black.- agarre la mano de Lucius desde la muñeca, cerrando su mano alrededor de mi muñeca y sentí la magia entrelazarse alrededor de nosotros iniciando en las extremidades unidas. Sobre nosotros se formó el escudo de armas de los Black, invocado para hacer llamar a su representante. Los dos canes ladraron y se inclinaron aceptando la responsabilidad y cual patronus se elevaron y alejaron buscando a quien sería nuestro juez.

Poco a poco todo a nuestro alrededor se asentó de nuevo. Lucius miraba hacía el infinito, y Draco se alejaba de nosotros con rumbo al camarote. Yo no deseaba enfrentarme a Lucius…o no de esta manera…pero no permitiría que siguiera dañando la vida de Lyra solamente por su resentimiento hacía su madre y padre. Soy la mejor defendiendo causas perdidas, y Lyra no sería la excepción.

Se lo que necesito para ganar un "juicio" de esta categoría. Se lo importante que es demostrar porque soy yo la mejor opción para la niña, y porque él no lo es. Pero de pronto caí en cuenta de algo que por el calor de la discusión había olvidado…el representante de la familia Black más viejo y poderoso era…Harry…Harry Potter… _mi Harry Potter_.

-Bien Lucius. Eso nos pone en igual condición por el momento.- pese a que sé que me esta mirando, sus ojos se ven en otra parte, distraídos…pero no me evita querer echarle en cara lo que apenas acabo de notar yo- Solamente te recuerdo, que el representante del Consilius Magno Black…es… Harry Potter.

Antes de darle la espalda, alcancé a ver la mueca de terror en la cara de Lucius…al parecer, a él también se le había olvidado.

*O*

Llegamos a la media noche a Malfoy Manor. No volví a cruzar palabra con Lucius, y nada más pisar el continente fue él el que comenzó los trámites para partir hacía Londres. Casi se desentiende de todos, por lo menos nos consiguió los pases para las chimeneas. Draco cargaba a Scorpius, Astoria estaba de nuevo algo enferma, y yo llevaba a Lyra. Tuky se mostró encantado de tenernos de nuevo en la mansión, y se apresuró a ayudarme con la niña.

-Señorita, no puede ir aun a dormir, señorita.- me miraba un poco nervioso, pero con un poco de admiración también.

-¿Por qué no Tuky?- estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en nada más que acostarme en mi confortable cama y dormir eternamente o hasta el día siguiente, lo primero que ocurra.

-La espera en el salón de té Lord Harry Potter, señorita.- Mi humor cambió. Las visitas de mi mejor amigo siempre me animan.

-Gracias Tuky, acuesta a Lyra, en un momento iré a verla.

-Si señorita.

Me encaminé a donde Tuky mencionó que estaba "Lord Potter", ¡lo extrañaba tanto! Y ahora con el desafío lanzado necesitaría a Harry más que nunca.

-Harry, ¡qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Pero, no pudiste esperar hasta en la mañana? Mira que ahora…- Entré alegremente en la habitación y no oculté mi alegría en verle pero callé instantáneamente, pues su mirada me dejó congelada. Y no estaba solo, también lo acompañaban Andrómeda y Lucius. Poco después de mí ingresó también Draco.

-Hola Hermione…toma asiento, por favor.- me deslice al sillón donde él se encontraba, pero me senté en la parte más lejana. Nunca había visto esa mirada dirigida a mi…era como estar ante mi padre que quiere castigarme por haber sido irrespetuosa- hoy me pasó algo muy curioso…los dos canes del escudo Black vinieron a informarme de la declaración de juicio que ustedes dos metieron a mediación…y quisiera saber por qué has desafiado al Señor Malfoy Mione…- los profundos ojos verdes de Harry me escaneaban completamente, queriendo saber más de lo que mis palabras podrían informar. Nunca había notado lo mucho que Albus Dumbledore influyó en la forma de ser de mi amigo, que sin duda alguna es un mago poderoso. Esa mirada tan profunda y analítica, me hicieron soltar sinceramente las palabras que habría querido elegir de mejor manera.

-Lucius Malfoy es un ser despreciable que aborrece a la pequeña Lyra…ella merece más que lo que él está dispuesto a darle.- las reacciones a mis crudas y poco consideradas palabras fueron varias, entre risitas de burla, caras de sorpresa y mandíbulas crujientes. Harry fue el único que no cambió la expresión, y eso me acongojó un poco.

-Draco decidió que la patria potestad de su hermana sería para su propio padre… ¿acaso dudas de su criterio?- no supe que responder a eso, pero Draco intervino por mí.

-Yo mismo dudo de mi criterio Potter…no fue la mejor decisión a decir verdad.- Harry solamente lo observó de reojo, lo que me hizo soltar el aire que no me había dado cuenta contenía. Eso me dio nuevas fuerzas para enfrentar a mi curioso acusador.

-Harry…Lyra necesita comprensión y cariño…necesita que alguien que sepa la oriente en su condición…Lucius sabe lo suficiente sobre las criaturas oscuras, su modo de interacción y también sobre su magia como para ayudarla, y en cambio…la encierra, le impide convivir con su familia y no le ha explicado lo singular de su sangre…es una niña dulce y mágica, que necesita un padre…Lucius no es y no quiere ser su padre.

Ahora Harry nos daba la espalda mientras miraba el fuego recargando una mano sobre la chimenea. Andrómeda se encontraba sentada bajo la ventana del salón, mirando la luna. Lucius estaba sentado en el sillón individual y principal de la sala, tratando de imponerse sobre los demás. Draco se sentó a un lado mío, apoyándome secretamente. Pasamos unos angustiosos segundos en silencio total, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Estaba por soltar un comentario más cuando la voz de Harry me detuvo…

-Como juez de está mediación, y representante legal vivo más viejo en primera línea de los Black, tengo el poder de decidir donde y quien cuidará de Lyra, tercera en línea de la herencia Black…pero esta noche no será el juicio oficial, así que por ahora decido que la patria potestad de Lyra, quede en manos de su hermano Draco Malfoy el cual tendrá solamente el poder sobre ella en caso extremo, y no podrá ceder su poder a nadie. Declaro que Lyra irá a vivir mínimo 3 meses a la comunidad de Veelas en Bélgica, donde tendrá una Institutriz apropiada que le enseñe y guíe en tan difícil momento. Ninguno de los dos es capaz de ayudarla, y quiero que piensen muy bien que van a defender llegado el momento.- el comentario me calló como un balde de agua fría…no esperaba que Harry no me considerara apta para encargarme del cuidado de la niña de mi corazón…- El juicio no será celebrado antes de que Lyra vuelva, y no se pasará de 5 días desde su regreso.- Por fin se había dado vuelta hacía nosotros, colocando las manos tras él y con el crepitar del fuego tras su espalda, no pude evitar el escalofría ante la imponente figura del salvador del mundo mágico- Tengan por seguro que juez más imparcial no encontrarán señores…porque mi meta es ver por la seguridad, integridad y felicidad de Lyra; no ayudarlos en su lucha personal.-Nos vio fijamente a ambos, a Lucius y a mí, transmitiendo verdad en su mirada- Así que, yo Harry James Potter, acepto la responsabilidad como juez en esta afrenta, que la magia hable y selle el compromiso.

Las últimas palabras dichas, retumbaron como una sentencia entre las paredes de la mansión. La magia terminó de sellar el desafío. Ahora todos estábamos vinculados al destino de la pequeña Black. Lucius se levantó precipitadamente y miró con resentimiento a Harry. Este no se amedrentó, pero lo miró con lástima. Ya que Lucius se había retirado, regresó su atención a mí, pero ya sin la mirada penetrante y densa que tenía hacía poco.

-Hermione, prepara las cosas de Lyra…mañana a primera hora vendré por ella para llevarla a Bélgica…le explicarás la finalidad del viaje y le dirás la verdad. Su historia, sus padres y de ser necesario la desmayaras con tu magia.- la instrucción de Harry me asustó…Lyra sufriría mucho…y sería por mi mano.

Lentamente todos abandonaron el salón, dejándome sola. Yo únicamente quiero que Lyra viva feliz, con gente que no tema amarla…no había meditado que así como para Lucius no es una ventaja que sea Harry…para mi tampoco lo es… ¡Gryffindor testarudo y leal tenía que ser! Pero también sé que eso hará que Lyra tenga la mejor oportunidad de ser feliz. Él no permitirá que nadie la dañe y de ser posible lo convenceré de que soy mejor que Lucius para ella. Será como la hija que nunca tendré…y luego digo que no soy dramática.

* * *

><p><em>O por dios! XD Quien se esperaba esto? jajajaja.<em>

_Bueno, antes que nada un pequeña explicación de porque es Harry Potter el pariente más viejo en primera línea de la Familia Black: recordemos cuando nuestro querido perrito Siriusin murió y legó todo a su querido y desamparado ahijado Harry Potter. Una de las cosas que se infieren en la historia es que la mansión Black es de "la cabeza de familia" o sea, la primera línea de sangre Black. Si Sirius hizo que la magia de la casa y su sangre acepten a Harry como su heredero, es como si el fuera el siguiente Black en línea, al haber sido Sirius el primogénito y encargado de continuar la estirpe Black. La segunda línea serían la familia directa de Sirius como sus primos como Narcisa o Andrómeda o alguna de sus tías o tíos. La tercera línea serían los familiares que poseen una conección por padre o madre a la familia Black de manera indirecta, como Draco o Lyra en este caso. Y así eternamente hasta que todos saquen lo poco o mucho de Black que tengan en la sangre XD. La única excepción sería Teddy, que como cuarta línea, pero Harry a estipulado en vida que será él el que porte el apellido Black para continuar la primera línea, y lo hace el primer heredero. Espero no sea muy confuso :P, y si consideran que no debería ser así...pues ni modo! :D La magia ya lo aceptó! XD jajajajajajaja_

_Bueno, se vienen más dificultades para Hermy! No pensó en la consecuencia de sus acciones y pronto esta por estallarle una gran bomba! Y por donde menos se lo espera! _

_Como última nota importante quisiera decirles que...ya comenzaron las votaciones para el reto "Familia Black" del forum "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", así que los invito a leer las historias y a votar! (cof por cof mi cof) jajajajajajajaja. Mi historia se llama **"Oscuros deseos de una noche de Febrero"**...porque le puse este título?...pues porque me gustó! jajajajaja. Pero ya saben, denle una leida y si les gusta, pues voten! :D_

_Ahora si! Me despido, coman dulces y duerman mucho!_

_Hasta la próxima! :D_


	10. Adiós y buen viaje

_Si ya se...no tengo perdón de Merlín ni de dios! XD Tardé mucho en actualizar, y eso que estos caps ya están escritos! Pero ya saben, los ánimos a veces no dan para eso. Pero ya estoy! Así que aquí les dejo el capítulo número 10! _

_Ya saben, salvo Lyra, Kassius, Tuky el elfo e Ivy la lechuza, los demás personajes son de J.K! _

_Hoy veremos un personaje nuevo! Ya veran, tmb me lo inventé, aunq es una Veela, así que tan creación mía no es XD._

_Ahora si, a leer! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Adiós y buen viaje.<strong>

No pude dormir en lo que restó de la noche. Arreglé la maleta de Lyra, poniendo ropa para el frío principalmente, aunque yo suponía que la harían vestir de alguna manera en específico. Coloqué fotos de su familia, incluidas de Narcisa y Lucius, y una foto de Kassius que Draco me entregó antes de irse a dormir. Guardé un aparatito mágico que yo misma había desarrollado para ella, donde podría ver los videos grabados por Tuky del día de Navidad, y de las vacaciones que tuvimos hace apenas unas horas. Incluí su oso de peluche y una manta, pues no sabía que más podría necesitar. Derramé también algunas lágrimas, sentía que me apartarían de…mi hija…realmente amo a la pequeña. Se había ganado mi corazón, y no dejaría que nadie la lastimara…me quede a contemplar su sueño, acariciando levemente su rostro y su cabello, tratando de grabar en mi memoria su imagen dulce y tranquila mientras dormía…por que sé que en lo que sepa la verdad…puede no reaccionar muy bien…cierro los ojos…trato de dormir a su lado, pero no lo logro. Y así pasan las horas…

Ha amanecido ya…los primeros rayos de luz se asoman en el horizonte, y sé que necesitaré tiempo para explicarle antes de que venga Harry por ella. Acarició una vez más su rostro, antes de moverla delicadamente, buscando sacarla del mundo de los sueños.

-Lyra…Lyra despierta mi niña…-tarda en reaccionar, el viaje de regreso fue agotador, pero finalmente lo hace…

-Hermi…déjame dormir…tengo sueño…-gira para acomodarse del otro lado, mi niña no quiere despertar…

-Lyra…abre los ojos…despierta…-no puedo evitar mirarle y que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas…si pudiera la dejaba dormir si con eso evito su dolor…pero sé que no es lo mejor…

-no quiero…5 minutos más…-medio abre sus ojitos, somnolienta talla sus manos en ellos, tratando de enfocar un poco más.

-Vamos Lyra, hay algo emociónate que hacer…-¡Si claro! ¡Super emocionante!

Poco a poco se fue incorporando. Le había pedido a Tuky que trajera el desayuno para las dos, y comimos juntas en la cama. Aun un poco dormida la llevé rumbo al baño, donde la bañé lentamente en la tina. La vestí y arreglé para que se viera hermosa, aunque le puse un vestido muy sencillo de color blanco. Sin ninguna joya o adorno extra. Todo el rato estuvo muy silenciosa, pues su cansancio se notaba a leguas.

-Ven Lyra, toma asiento a mi lado por favor.

Me senté frente al fuego con su maleta a un lado de mis piernas. Algo más despierta debido a su curiosidad, y muy intrigada, tomó asiento junto a mí. Sus ojos transmitían la curiosidad e inocencia de su edad, pero también ese brillo extraño que no se había alejado de su mirada desde el día del desastre antes del viaje.

-¿Adonde iremos ahora Hermi? ¿Papi saldrá de nuevo de viaje?

-Lyra…hay algo que debes saber, y me pidieron que fuera yo quien te lo contará. Antes que nada, recuerda que todos nosotros te amamos, no importa que…y hay a algunos a los que les cuesta más aceptarlo…bien…pues…todo comenzó cuando la segunda guerra terminó…

Omití los pedazos más escabrosos de la historia que yo sabía, como lo que Draco vio o que Narcisa se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. No evité el hecho de que Kassius había secuestrado a Narcisa, pero no le conté todos los horrores que Draco me había mencionado, o la locura de Narcisa y el asesinato-no-declarado de Kassius a manos de su hermano. Lyra me preguntó si tenía una foto de él, y se la mostré. Era un hombre hermoso, varonil y con algunas facciones oscas, pero masculinas. En esa foto se encontraba bajo el gran roble del jardín Malfoy, poco antes del atardecer. Era una imagen que te invitaba a acercarte y a meterte en problemas…y lo que más resaltaba de él, era el color de sus ojos. Le expliqué como algunas veces las criaturas mágicas tienen problemas para evitar dañar a los magos, y que algunas no están capacitadas para convivir con nosotros. Que era parte de esa naturaleza la que hizo de Kassius lastimará a su familia, pero que yo no sabía si era malo o no. Por un rato miramos el fuego sin ningún otro comentario.

-¿Es por mi…es por…Kassius que hago cosas malas? ¿Por la sangre que me dio?

-Tienes parte de su esencia mágica…y…no sabes controlar esos poderes que tienes…

-Entonces…-tomó una foto de Lucius, que se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, todo lo imponente que solo él podía ser…- entonces… ¿él no es mi papá?

-Claro que es tu papá…él te cuida…te ha…-pero no pude continuar la oración. Los ojos de Lyra me miraban con ese brillo maquiavélico que también se reflejaba en la foto de Kassius.

-él me odia…si me odia…por tener sus ojos…

-No Lyra…no lo entiendes…él…solo está un poco confundido…

-Y yo soy mala…mala por tener…su sangre…

-no te culpes pequeña…no tienes la culpa de nada…y respecto a tu control sobre la herencia mágica de Kassius…hoy irás a un lugar donde te enseñaran a controlarte…ha…

- ¡YO NO IRÉ A NINGÚN LADO! ¿Ya no me quieres Hermi? ¿Por eso te desases de mí?- Lyra desplegó su poder intentando dominarme, intentando lograr que le dijera que eso no pasaría, que pondría todo de mi parte para evitar que se fuera…y por un momento lo pensé, pero sé que no debo ceder ante ella…

-Es por tu bien Lyra…te quiero mucho…pero esto es más fuerte que nosotros…

-¡NO ME QUIERES! ¡SI ME QUISIERAS ME LLEVARIAS CONTIGO A OTRO LADO! ¡TU TAMBIÉN ME ODIAS!

-Basta Lyra…las cosas no son así…ya te expliqué que…

Pero Lyra se lanzó contra mí. Físicamente contra mí. Sentada en mi estómago trató de hechizarme con su mirada…yo era capaz de ver todo el dolor y sufrimiento que la verdad le causaba, y no podía dejar que continuara. Así que con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, le empuje alejándola de mí. Calló al piso, y comenzó a sollozar. Me miró con sus hermosos ojos abnegados en lágrimas, y con su boquita en el más tierno puchero…

-Hermi… ¿Por qué me lastimas? Yo te quiero tanto…tu eres mi mami…

Y por poco cedo ante ella…cambió de táctica, y yo sabía que era la criatura oscura en ella la que hablaba…esa parte que jamás se había contentado con ser una niña de 5 años sin amor…si las cosas seguían así…pronto intentaría tomar sangre de las personas a su alrededor…su allure lo gritaba a los 4 vientos…

-Oh pequeña…y tu eres mi hija…- tomé entre mis brazos a la sollozante niña y la acomodé en mi regazo…- no fue mi intensión hacerte daño…pero debes entender que debes ir…

-No mami…no me alejes de ti…escapemos a donde papi no nos encuentre…no dejes que me aleje de ti…

-Shhhh…ya no llores mi vida…yo haré lo mejor para ti…-miré sus ojos, y vi la locura en ellos…derramé algunas lágrimas y besé su frente…- solo haré lo mejor para ti…

-Vámonos lejos mami…vamos de nuevo a Paris…-su voz susurrada en mi oído trataba de engatusarme cada vez más…recargó su cabeza en mi cuello, y sentí como lentamente desplegó su magia de nuevo para seducirme y dejarme llevar por ella…

-Te quiero mucho Lyra…mucho…haré lo que sea necesario para que estés bien…

-Gracias mami…llévame lejos de papi…

La acerqué un poco más a mí, y ella poco a poco comenzó a relajarse aunque no replegó su magia…seguía atenta a mis movimientos…tomé mi varita de la bolsa oculta en mi capa y antes de que reaccionará, la aturdí.

-haré lo que sea necesario para que estés bien mi niña…lo que sea…- la aleje un poco de mí, y besé sus párpados cerrados. Le di algunas gotas de poción para dormir sin sueños, un poco de filtro de paz y Filtro de muertos en Vida…ahora Lyra era controlada por su parte oscura, y no permitiría que dañara a nadie hasta que se encontrará en el único lugar donde podrían controlar su allure.

La cargué y acosté en su cama, faltaba poco para que Harry pasara por ella. Me senté en el descalzador que estaba a los pies de la cama y comencé a llorar. Me sentía terriblemente afectada por lo ocurrido, y no podía creer que la belleza de Lyra fuera tan mortífera…tapé mis ojos con las manos tratando de controlarme…de pronto, sentí un tacto suave y firme a mi lado, intentando infundirme tranquilidad…volteé mi mirada y me encontré ante Lucius. Se sentó a un lado mío y no quitó su mano de mi hombro.

-Sé que es difícil resistirse Hermione…lo has hecho muy bien…

-Ella…ella…no…no…

-shh…yo sé que no puede dominar sus instintos…no es tu culpa…hiciste lo mejor para ella…

Su mano descendió por mi espalda, y me acerco lentamente a él. Me refugié en su pecho, y lloré mi frustración libremente…no tenía caso negarlo…esto me sobrepasaba más de lo que esperé.

*O*

La partida de Lyra fue bastante tranquila. Fue Lucius quien la cargó hasta la sala donde nos encontraríamos con Harry, mientras yo llevaba su maleta. Draco ya se encontraba ahí, parecía un poco aturdido. Por primera vez noté que efectivamente Lucius quería a Lyra, pero que se sentía culpable por hacerlo. Parecía muerta, pero sabía que era a causa de la poción que le di para mantenerla dormida en el viaje. Al poco tiempo, apareció Harry en el salón por medio de la chimenea, y venía acompañado de una mujer. Alta y rubia, era hermosa. Vestía una sencilla túnica color malva, y tenía algunos collares de oro.

-Buenos días, les presento a Anya, es la líder del clan de las Veelas del norte de Bélgica.

La Veela solamente inclinó la cabeza, en señal de reconocimiento. Pasó su mirada sobre todos nosotros, deteniéndose en Lyra. Se acercó a ella y tocó su cabeza. Lyra abrió los ojos, aunque no se movió. He de decir que esto asustó a los presentes, salvo a la misma veela y a Harry.

-su instinto es poderoso…lucha…y trata de dominar…- la mano que seguía sobre Lyra comenzó a volverse negra, los dedos se alargaron en guarras- trata de liberarse de la magia que la mantiene dormida…

-¿Cuál es tu diagnóstico Anya?- Harry se mostró preocupado, pero no asustado por los cambios ocurridos en la Veela- ¿Crees que 3 meses será tiempo suficiente para que encuentre el balance en su interior?

-eso no lo se Harry Potter…es algo que solamente ella podrá hacer…-acarició una vez más su cabeza, y su guarra volvió a ser mano- por el momento creo que lo mejor es que seas tu quien la lleve…no querrá desafiar a tu magia…

Harry se acercó a encoger la maleta que metió en su bolsillo, y tomó a Lyra de brazos de Lucius. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, y quedo de nuevo sin movimiento.

-Despídanse de ella…puede ser la última vez que la vean…- Anya miraba sin ver…como contemplando el infinito…Draco se acercó y besó suavemente una de las manos de su hermana…

-cuídate Lyra…te extrañaremos mucho…- después se acercó Lucius, quien solamente deslizó un dedo por la mejilla blanca y suave de su hija y salió de la sala. Por último me acerque yo. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé su frente.

-Adiós Lyra…te estaremos esperando…

Por fin Harry se alejó y permitió el primer viaje por la chimenea a la Veela Anya.

-Nos vemos Malfoy, Hermione…

-Buen viaje Potter…

-Buen viaje Harry…cuídala mucho…por favor…

Con un último asentimiento de cabeza, Harry desapareció por la chimenea, llevándose parte de mi cordura y corazón entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p><em>Que problemooon! Pobre Lyra, esperemos logre superar las dificultades que le vienen encima a partir de ahora. Aunque yo tengo más lastima por Anya! No será nada fácil lidiar con una niña mitad sirenavampiro, mitad Black y Malfoy de honoris causa! <em>

_Vienen tiempos de falsa calma! Esto hará que Hermy baje la guardia...chan chan chan! Les prometo que para este fin subo otro capítulo, digo, es lo menos que puedo hacer! _

_Ya saben, algún comentario será gratamente recibido! Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron en mi historia del Reto de la Familia Black! Me sirvieron bastante para darme cuenta de algunas fallas que cometí, diria yo bastante graves! Pero buenooooo... que se le va a hacer. Solo mejorar para la próxima!_

_Ahora si, hasta la próxima! :D_


	11. Preparando el terreno

_Hola! Pues aquí traigo el otro capítulo de esta historia. :P en los siguientes caps veremos como comienza a crecer la relación de Lucius y Hermi, y uno que otro misterio...chan chan chan!_

_Ya saben, salvo Ivy la lechuza, Tuky el elfo, la Veela de caps anteriores, y Lyra Malfoy, todos los demás son personajes de J.K. y yo no gano ni un centavo por hacer esto._

_:D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Preparando el terreno. <strong>

El tiempo pasa lentamente en la mansión. Scorpius cada día preguntaba cuando regresaría Lyra pues la extrañaba mucho. Seguí el plan de estudios que había estimado en un principio, no podía desatender a Scorp a falta de mi pequeña niña. También tuve que ir a ver al Señor Ministro, para contarle más o menos la razón por la que Lyra había sido enviada a un "internado". Al parecer Harry ya le había dicho algo, así que solamente me pidió que tuviera cuidado y que le avisará cualquier cambio.

Después del día que Lyra se marchó, no volví a ver a Lucius. Ha pasado a penas una semana desde ese momento, y siento que el tiempo no avanza. Harry nos ha prohibido enviarle cartas, así que no sé que tal está. Realmente espero que el tiempo pase rápido…

*O*

- ¡Granger!- Lucius entró abruptamente interrumpiendo la clase que estábamos teniendo Scorpius y yo…he de decir, que también me asustó, pero solo un poco…- tengo un trabajo para usted.

-¿Ha si? ¿Y en qué consiste dicho trabajo Lucius?-desde el desafío que sellamos, me permito decirle Lucius o Malfoy sin agregarle el "Señor", aunque siga siendo la institutriz, la magia nos ha puesto al mismo nivel en este momento. Algo bueno tenía que salir, ¿no es cierto?

-quiero que organice una cena aquí en la mansión, vendrán algunos de mis socios de diferentes lugares y quiero recibirlos con una excelente fiesta.

-Malfoy, soy Institutriz, no ama de llaves.

-Pues hará lo que yo le ordene, y más le vale que quede a la perfección. Es mi última palabra.- Me dio la espalda y salió así de fresco del salón.

-el abuelo Lucius a veces da miedo, ¿Verdad Hermi?- Scorpius estaba un poco sorprendido por la reacción de su abuelo, pero no lo dejo entrever mas que en sus palabras.

-a veces un poco Scorp, solo un poco. Anda, termina de colorear ese dragón que quiero enseñarte otra cosa.

*O*

Demás está decir que no pude negarme a la orden de Lucius. Astoria me dijo que ella estaba igual de sorprendida, y que no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de chorlito que tenía por suegro. Draco fue un poco más reservado y solamente dijo que me serviría para saber hacer las cosas en un futuro. No sé porque, pero su tono me sonó más jocoso que preocupado. Andrómeda se mostró contrariada y algo molesta, pero accedió a darme una mano en la planeación, al igual que Astoria.

Fue por Draco que me enteré que tenía a penas 3 días para hacer la planeación de tan magnánima reunión, a la cual Aida aun no había sido requerida. Yo esperaba que así continuara. Aprendí todo lo que se necesitaba saber para la correcta planeación y ejecución de un evento como este, y para muchos otros también. Lo que más curioso me parecía, es que era una reunión para socios que no eran ingleses, así que difícilmente reconocí los nombres. De hecho, haciendo un poco de investigación, ninguno de ellos era lo que se podría considerar un partidario del lado oscuro, como ocurría aquí con "El Círculo". Elegí mantelería, cristalería, vajilla, cubertería, vinos, entremeses, música, salones, y la verdad, es todo un trabajo. Siempre creí que Narcisa se sentaría a haraganear diariamente de mañana a noche, y dejaría que todo lo hicieran los elfos. Cuanto me alegra cambiar ese concepto, y también aprendí la importancia de una "dueña de casa". A la muerte de Narcisa, nadie se había ocupado de ese puesto, y me pregunté por qué. Astoria estaba más que capacitada para hacerlo, pero me explicó que mientras el patriarca fuera Lucius, ella no podría tomar ese lugar. Sería solamente hasta la sucesión de derechos en vida o a la muerte de Lucius, lo que ocurriera primero; que Draco y por lo tanto ella, podrían tomar pleno control sobre Malfoy Manor y demás acciones. Y que sin lugar a dudas, Lucius aun estaba en oportunidad de tomar otra esposa, quien podría ocuparse de esos menesteres. Razón por la que se le hacía muy raro que me hubiera ordenado a mí, hacer la planeación de la cena.

No se lo dije a nadie, pero internamente me sentí feliz. Por un momento me permití soñar pero procuré no ir muy lejos, sabía que Lucius jamás se fijaría en mí para llenar el espacio vacío en su cama…aunque no estuviera tan vacío como a mi me gustaría. El ocuparme de la casa, me dio algo más que hacer, para tratar de no pensar tan seguido en Lyra y su viaje. Estar con Scorpius era excelente, es un niño precioso y muy inteligente, pero para él no hay nadie más especial que sus padres, y para mi no hay nadie más especial que Lyra.

Estaba acomodando a los invitados en los lugares a lo largo de la mesa, siguiendo algunos comentarios apuntados en mis hojas de investigación y faltaba poco más de 2 horas para la cena, cuando entró Andrómeda al comedor.

-Buenas tardes Hermione, me tranquiliza saber que has dominado muy bien todo esto…espero que cuando tengas tu propia casa sepas como administrar y organizar los diferentes eventos que seguramente se te presentarán.

-Hola Andrómeda, pues gracias pero te recuerdo que yo ya tengo casa, solo que no estoy casada.

-Verás que pronto eso cambiará…deberías buscar esta noche algún caballero que te llame la atención, a final de cuentas, esto es solo un trabajo, y tu eres mucho más que eso. Seguramente habrá alguno que esté interesado en ti.

-Oh Andrómeda…que…considerado de tu parte…no había pensado en esa posibilidad…yo no tengo…

-yo sé que no has preparado nada para esta noche, por eso estoy aquí. Astoria y yo creemos que has dedicado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo que mereces estar aquí. Anda, deja la organización de los lugares y vete a vestir. Draco tiene lo que necesitas.

-¿Segura? No le molestará a Lucius que…

-al señor Malfoy no le molestará que estés en la cena, y de ser así, seré yo quien lidie con él, tu no te preocupes. Por cierto, no tienes que preocuparte por acostarte temprano o…sola…me llevaré a Scorpius esta noche a casa. Remus y Draco están de acuerdo en que los dos niños se juntaran hoy en la casa Potter ha dormir.

El comentario de Andrómeda me hizo enrojecer. No precisamente porque sea pudorosa, sino porque es ella quien me lo ha dicho. ¡Podría ser mi madre! Aunque en eso pensé que estoy enamorada de su cuñado, que también podría serlo. Me levanté y despedí rápidamente para buscar a Draco, y tratar de olvidar el tan raro comentario de la viuda Tonks.

-¡Ah! ¡Hermione, aquí estas! Te he estado buscando, anda, vamos…te traje un vestido de la tienda favorita de Astoria que seguramente te quedará espectacular.

-Draco…yo no estoy segura que…

-No, no, no…yo digo que estés ahí y ahí vas a estar. Has trabajado muy duro, y ya eres como de la familia…desde la muerte de mí madre nadie se ha ocupado de la casa, y no permitiré que seas menos que ella. Anda, Astoria ya te espera en tu cuarto para ayudarte a arreglarte.

Sin darme tiempo a pensar alguna buena razón por la que no debería hacer esto, Draco me encerró en la habitación. Astoria ya estaba lista, y tenía en los brazos un precioso vestido color azul ultramar con encaje color plata vieja.

-Que bueno que llegas, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que ve a darte un baño.-Dejó el vestido sobre mi cama, y comenzó a empujarme hacía el baño. A un golpe de varita quede desnuda y sin salir del shock, me metió en la tina que ya estaba llena y lista con sabrá Merlín que menjurjes raros pero que olían delicioso.- Toma, talla suavemente tu piel con esta esponja especial, te ayudará a exfoliarla levemente, enseguida regreso.- Salió del baño, y decidí hacer lo que decía. La esponja hizo más que exfoliarme "levemente". Me puso la piel casi a carne viva, y me ardía en el agua.- muy bien, ahora levántate y toma está tela empapada en loción, te ayudará a cerrar los poros y a refrescar la piel…-de más está decir que fue lo siguiente más doloroso que he hecho en mi vida, la primera…la esponja. Una vez terminado de recorrer mi cuerpo con la tela suave y esponjosa, mi piel dejó de arder. Poco a poco fue retomando el color natural que tenía y me sumergí más tranquilamente en el agua. Astoria vertió otro líquido en el agua.- Ahora lava tu cabello con esto, te ayudará a controlar los rizos de manera más rápida y natural.- mientras que yo hacía lo que me pedía, sentí como de pronto mi piel comenzó a actuar raro. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que todo el bello que no fuera de mi cabeza flotaba de manera asquerosa sobre el agua.

-¡Astoria!

-Tranquila Hermione, es solo un depilador…hará que estés impecable.- Miré todo mi cuerpo y descubrí que efectivamente todo…es decir TODO el bello se había caído. Toqué mi cara para saber si aun tenía cejas, y me alegró descubrir que si. A otro pase de varita el bello desapareció y me permitió enjuagarme el cabello.- Ahora date un regaderazo de agua fría…eso tonificará tu piel y mantendrá todo en su lugar, sin necesidad de brassier.

Terminada la tortura en el baño, casi una hora después de que entré, secó mi cabello con una toalla especial que absorbe el exceso de agua en el. Colocó algunas otras cosas raras y con olores dulces en mis rizos haciendo que fueran definidos y sin tanto volumen, cayendo por mi espalda enmarcando mi rostro. Me maquilló de manera intrépida pero sin sobrecargar los colores, pues según ella lo que más debía resaltar era el color natural de mis ojos, mis labios rojos y el color azul del vestido.

-¡Listo! ¡Ahora ponte el vestido y veamos que tal te queda!

Ya puesto, noté que era completamente entallado hasta la rodilla, donde se abría un poco hasta formar la falda tipo sirena, aunque no era completamente restrictiva y podía moverme con más o menos libertad. Se me pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel y realzaba justamente las curvas que merecían ser resaltadas. El encaje comenzaba en el cuello simulado (tipo tortuga pero más bajo) sin hombros, por lo que dejaba ver mi piel sin ser excesivamente escotado pues la tela azul comenzaba a la altura de la axila; el encaje terminaba poco más debajo de la cintura logrando un hermoso efecto entre la tela azul ultramar y el color plata vieja del encaje. Mi piel parecía brillar por el tono del vestido, y agradecí internamente el largo y doloroso baño que Astoria me había obligado a tomar. No era descuidada en mi apariencia, o no tanto como antaño, pero sola no habría logrado esté resultado. Me puse unos zapatos altos del mismo color del encaje y con adornos de pedrería en color azul.

-Me encanta el resultado Hermione… te faltan los pendientes…-me puse los que me había regalado Harry para Navidad, que hacían juego con el resto de mi ese día.- y esto…

Abrió una caja que no había notado estaba sobre mi cama. Dentro venía una capa preciosa de una tela con la textura parecida a la de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry pero que era del color del vestido. Contraria a muchas capas, esta no se ajustaba en el cuello u hombros, sino que se colocaba en el brazo directamente, del codo hasta unos 10 cm más arriba, dejando los antebrazos y hombros descubiertos creando una caída muy dramática que permitía ver la parte trasera del vestido, así como adivinar la curva que la capa cubría. Llegaba hasta el suelo y era un poco más larga que el vestido.

-No es una capa para el frío como puedes ver, sino para lucir el vestido…tendrás que colocarte un hechizo de calor, pues estamos en enero y el clima es traicionero, aun dentro de la mansión.

La imagen del espejo era impactante para mí. Jamás en mi vida había lucido algo semejante, o tan hermosa. Justo en ese momento un Lucius muy cabreado venía entrando por la puerta. Quedo patidifuso. Oí a Astoria reír por lo bajo, como no queriendo ser escuchada. Ella también era hermosa, pero era obvio que no se fijaría en la esposa de su hijo. Avanzó unos pasos, alejándose de la puerta, pero sin quitar la mirada alelada que se había instaurado en su cara.

-Oh Lucius, que agradable sorpresa. Draco y yo decidimos que si Hermione había preparado la recepción, lo menos que podíamos hacer es tenerla presente. ¿Qué clase de anfitriones seríamos sino?

-…

- ¡Sin contar que seguramente Andrómeda ya le recomendó que buscará un esposo! Ella no es cualquier persona, y si está aquí es solo porque hace un trabajo de investigación para la MAFIA, así que es una excelente idea, ¿no crees?- Y entonces Lucius reaccionó. De pronto el coraje volvió a él, aunque no estaba muy segura si era por mi culpa o por la del comentario de Astoria.

-La recepción no es ninguna fiesta para encontrar pareja Astoria. La Señorita Granger se abstendrá que buscar pareja por esta noche, si tan especial es, seguramente es capaz de encontrar a alguien por si misma, así que le prohíbo terminantemente que se enrole con alguno de mis socios Granger, ya tengo suficiente con verla en la recepción, como para ver como distrae a los presentes con semejante…- y de nuevo se perdió. No podía dejar de verme, con esos ojos intensos que me llamaban a caer en sus redes. Se acercó a mí, y tomó bruscamente mi brazo, sin apartar su mirada.- Bajará conmigo, no dejaré que dé mala impresión al parecer disponible, porque escúcheme bien…mientras esté en esta casa no lo está, ¿quedo claro?

A poco estuve de indignarme, pero alcance a ver el gesto de Astoria. Sus ojos suplicaban que no repelara, y que me dejara llevar. De más está decir que eso era justamente lo que yo quería, y que tenía bastante rato queriendo. Lucius indirectamente estaba reclamando su derecho sobre mí. Un tenue rubor cubrió mi rostro, pero al parecer él lo interpretó como coraje pues me agarró más fuerte el brazo y me condujo sin delicadeza alguna hacía la puerta.

-Astoria, has el favor de encontrar a Draco, bajan ustedes primero.

Mire a mi espalda, y la vi hacerme un gesto de ánimo. ¿En serio acababa de pasar lo que paso? ¿Astoria y Draco me estaban lanzando a los brazos de Lucius Malfoy ex Mortífago reformado? Y por si me quedó alguna duda en el camino a la escalera nos cruzamos con Draco. Miró a su padre con desafío, el cual Lucius simplemente ignoró. Soltó una risita a mi parecer de burla y me miró a mí. Y vi algo que jamás esperé ver en sus ojos: aceptación y cariño. Por último, me guiñó el ojo y se dirigió a la habitación a recoger a Astoria. Esta sería una noche muy extraña.

* * *

><p><em>Listooooo! :D <em>

_Todo acomodado para una noche perfecta! Será así realmente? _

_Pues les puedo contar a demás que estoy muy feliz porque es viernes! :D y aunque mañana trabajo no me desanimo! :D_

_Y en un mes me iré de vacaciones! :D no muchos días porque tengo que trabajar, y no quiero gastar mucho tampoco vdd XD, entonces, pues espero tener más tiempo para seguir con mis historias, sabeee!_

_Ahora si, bye!_


	12. La Fiesta

Yo sé que no tengo perdón de Dios! Ni de Merlin! Ni de nadie! XD He estado vuelta loca, pero no podía seguir dejandolo pasar. Tengo ya escritos algunos capítulos, pero no había tenido chance/ánimos/tiempo de subirlos. hoy les pondré este capítulo, a mi me gusta mucho! La emoción comienza! chan chan chan!

Ya saben, esto es pura ficción, no es mío, no gano nada, bla bla bla.

A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: La fiesta.<strong>

Bajar las escaleras del brazo de Lucius no fue tan malo. De hecho, ¡fue magnánimo! Se encontraban ya varios invitados, y pese a que algunos traían pareja, noté las miradas deslizarse por mi cuerpo. Vi a Lucius apretar la mandíbula, y mirar desafiantemente a más de alguno. Me presentó a algunos de los que estaban presentes, antes de que tuviera que retirarme para asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden. Los elfos estaban encantados de tener tanto trabajo, y yo internamente pensé que los próximos dos días por ley tendrían que tener descanso.

Todo estaba perfecto, Tuky el elfo también estaba muy contento de tener algo que hacer, pues desde la partida de Lyra ambos habíamos quedado muy tristes.

-¡Señorita! ¡Recuerde, ya está todo sincronizado para cambiar a un chasquido de sus dedos!

-Si Tuky, y recuerdo perfectamente los tiempos de cambio y eso. ¿Estarás al pendiente de las copas cierto?

-Si señorita, y seré muy cuidadoso.

-Perfecto Tuky, entonces aproximadamente en 20 minutos comenzaremos, así damos tiempo de llegar a los que vienen demorados.

-¡Si señorita!-Tuky se paro recto y con la mano en saludo militar, supongo que lo pone feliz el tener algo que hacer…- y si me permite decirle señorita… ¡se ve muy hermosa esta noche, señorita!

-¡Gracias Tuky! ¡Deséame suerte!

-¡Suerte señorita!

Salí de nuevo hacía el salón donde se estaban congregando los invitados, y más de alguno con sus miradas hicieron erizar mi piel...

-¿Vaya Hermione, no puedes dejar de llamar la atención eh?- de pronto aparece a mi lado, mirando a todos los presentes en el salón, y analizando las miradas que nos lanzan.

-Calla Draco, sabes que no es esa mi intención…yo no estoy interesada en ninguno de esos señores…- ¡hay que mantener la indiferencia ante todo! Suficientes problemas tengo ya.

-Nooooo…en ninguno…- su tono complice y burlón alerta mis sentidos, no puede ser que se esté refiriendo a alguien en específico…

-¿Que estás queriendo decir eh?

-Tengo ojos Hermione, y aunque no tanto como tu, soy extremadamente inteligente…esas extrañas miradas, las confrontaciones, los gritos…tu tienes un interés particular en un Malfoy…y no soy yo…- su sonrisa ladina, esa que tantos años me desesperó en la escuela, vuelve para rematar en mi pobre mente consumida por la desesperación en la que cae por sus comentarios de doble sentido…

¡No pude evitar sonrojarme, no creí que fuera tan obvia! ¡Que vergüenza! Seguramente Lucius sabe lo que siento y se burla de mi a mis espaldas…ese pensamiento bajo rápidamente mi ánimo…Debió notar mi cambio de semblante porque inmediatamente agregó

-Y puede ser que no me creas…pero yo sé…que tú a él no le eres indiferente…- colocó su mano en mi espalda de manera cálida, tratando de confortarme, ¿quién lo hubiera creído?

-Draco…él…hay muchas cosas que no…que…- no puedo evitar tratar de explicarme, necesito que alguien sepa sobre lo que paso y siento.

-¿Que razones tienes para no acercarte? Mortífago, mucho mayor que tu, viudo, con 2 hijos desamparados que necesitan una imagen materna- no pude evitar mirarlo en burla, pues sabía que solamente me estaba tomando el pelo con el comentario- sangre pura, millonario, play boy…algunas son puntos a su favor Herm… ¿Dime cuantos viudos millonarios guapos hay que te interesen? ¡Ninguno! Así que…yo apoyo la moción de que te conviertas tu en la nueva Señora Malfoy… ¿Qué dices?- ahora si ha perdido la cabeza.

-¡Qué estas loco! ¿Como podría ocupar ese puesto? ¿Si sabes que sangre corre por mis venas? No sería jamás aceptada en "El Círculo"…sin contar que…

De pronto, mi varita comenzó a vibrar en mi pierna, haciendo que diera un respingo y recordara que tenía obligaciones que cumplir. Di una rápida inspección a la sala, no faltaba nadie por llegar, y las primeras copas estaban por terminarse. Miré significativamente a Draco, me acerqué al comedor y todo estaba en su lugar, así que me dirigí a la sala e invité a pasar a todos al comedor.

Fue una cena muy agradable y distendida, los nuevos socios estaban encantados con la decoración e imagen de la Mansión, que aunque seguía siendo la que Narcisa había puesto, yo había hecho algunas modificaciones para hacer el ambiente más tranquilo y refrescante. Por una fracción de segundo la mirada de Lucius conectó con la mía, hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y levantó levemente su copa. Mi corazón se disparó, no esperaba una aceptación o felicitación por parte de él. Terminada la cena, procedimos a acomodarnos en la sala para relajarnos y que los señores tuvieran tiempo de calidad para sus negocios. Platiqué con varias de las esposas, y recibí elogios y felicitaciones por la cena y por mi aspecto, y tuve una charla muy amena con el que parecía ser el más joven de los socios de Malfoy. En eso estaba cuando…

-y como le decía señorita Hermione, me parece impresionante su dedicación para los más desamparados…hasta mi país llegó la noticia de su nuevo proyecto, y he de decirle que desee secretamente poder encontrarla esta noche…-su tono galante y seductor dijo más que mil palabras… ¿Realmente este adonis deseaba encontrarme? ¡Debí hacerme institutriz hace años! Pero antes de que pudiera contestar a tan interesante propuesta, sentí una mano apresar fuertemente mi brazo.

-Hermione, aquí estas querida…-y todo comenzó a darme vueltas… Lucius Malfoy me había llamado por mi nombre. Y había agregado la palabra "querida" a la oración.

-Sr. Malfoy… ¿Necesita algo?- no podía salir de mi asombro, el cual aumentó al ver la mueca en ese perfecto rostro cuando lo llame "Sr. Malfoy", supongo que después de 2 semanas de llamarlo por el nombre, desconcierta que de pronto sea tan cordial…

-Necesito que me acompañes…si nos disculpa joven Torner…

-Claro Lucius…espero continuar nuestra charla más adelante señorita…

No pude contestarle, pues Lucius me dirigió rápidamente hacía el balcón más cercano. Una vez a fuera sentí el frío inmenso de febrero, la capa que traía no es para calentar y el vestido tampoco es de mucha ayuda. Sentí como mis pezones se ponían completamente duros y rozaban con la suave tela del vestido. Y antes de poder razonar cualquier otra cosa, Lucius comienza a gritarme.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? ¡Te dije claramente que no podías coquetear con ninguno de mis socios! ¡No debí dejar que bajaras! o mejor aún ¡Te hubiera puesto un saco de papas, a ver si así llamas menos la atención!- ¿Me está reclamando porque me veo bien? ¿Está montando un espectáculo porqué me veo bien? ¡A donde hemos llegado! No puedo evitar burlarme un poco de él.

-difícilmente un saco de papas va a evitar llamar la atención, ¡desentonaría con el entorno!- arrugo la nariz en signo de contrariedad, el hombre se está volviendo loco si cree que puede venir a reclamarme por como visto o luzco.

-¡Eso no importa! El punto es… ¿porque no puedes evitar meterte en la cabeza de quien no debes eh?

Lucius comenzó a acercarse, por lo que traté de huir de su presencia, pero no pude avanzar mucho pues choqué con el borde del balcón. Lucius se presionó contra mí, dejando muy poco espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. La nueva situación aunque me calentaba, no hacía que mis pezones bajaran, y Lucius lo notó.

-Vaya…veo que estás feliz de tenerme así…-y deslizó la mano levemente sobre mi, rozando a penas mi pecho. Sentí las mariposas explotar en mi vientre, en mi centro y en los labios, y gemí sin poder evitarlo- tan hermosa…tan prohibida…-sus manos quemaban ahí donde estuvieran, tomó mis caderas y con fuerza las juntó a las suyas. Sentí el éxtasis aumentar al notar lo excitado que estaba él- lo sientes mujer? Me has tenido así toda la cena…-sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo en diferentes direcciones, una mano subió juntando más nuestros torsos, y una mano bajo, presionando mi trasero. Ambos movimientos aumentaron el calor en mi, gemí de nuevo, y sentí el otro cuerpo reaccionar aun más- un Malfoy siempre obtiene lo que quiere…-y supe que lo que quería era a mi. Comenzamos a frotarnos un poco el uno con el otro, sus labios recorriendo mi cuello y mis manos en sus hombros acercándolo más. En un momento, nuestros rostros quedaron frente a frente y se fue acercando a mí. Podía sentir su aliento cálido sobre mi rostro, casi queriendo rozar mis labios…

-¡SEÑORITA HERMIONE!

Lucius me soltó inmediatamente, apartándose completamente de mí. Sentí el frío recorrerme de nuevo el cuerpo y voltee a ver al causante de mis desgracias. Tuky estaba tan nervioso que no notó el momento que interrumpió, y eso me extrañó muchísimo.

-¿Qué sucede Tuky, hay algo mal con la fiesta?

-No señorita…hay señorita…mucha sangre señorita…el Señor Snape señorita…

Al parecer tuvo sentido para Lucius, que salió disparado a buscar a su amigo. Tranquilice a Tuky y salí corriendo detrás de Lucius.

-¡Lucius! Espera… ¡Lucius!

- Regresa a la fiesta, termínala y sube a mi habitación… ¡rápido!

Aunque algún pensamiento pecaminoso quiso instaurarse en mi mente, noté la premura en el tono de voz, así que instruí a Tuky de que pusiera ya el somnífero en las copas. Era un truco que Andrómeda me había enseñado, solo en caso de que quisiera acortar la velada o hacer que algún invitado muy insistente se fuera por fin. Pronto todos comenzaron a despedirse. Una vez todos se fueron, Draco y yo subimos rápidamente a la habitación de Lucius.

-¡Padre! ¿Que paso?

-No te preocupes Draco, estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño accidente.

En la habitación se encontraban Severus, Draco y Lucius, el primero sangrando copiosamente aunque estaba tratando de contener el sangrado con un pañuelo. Severus tenía una severa herida en el cuello, como si se hubiera abierto la herida de Naginni. Me acerqué a revisarlo. No era profunda, pero si aparatosa…como una mordida…

-Severus… ¿Qué te hizo esto? ¿Estarás bien?

-Si Hermione, no te preocupes…no es nada de que preocuparse.

Lucius estaba viendo por la ventana, hacía una de las torres más alejadas de la mansión.

-¡Pero Severus, esto no es normal! ¡Parece que alguien te atacó!

-Basta Granger, déjalo en paz.

Fue un duro golpe para mi corazón el que me hablara por mi apellido y golpeado de nuevo, pero traté de no dejarlo ver. Limpié la herida, puse desinfectante en la zona, quise tomar una prueba para analizarla pero ambos me lo prohibieron, y una vez terminé, nos corrieron a mi y a Draco de la habitación.

-Hermione…eso no es normal…esa herida en mi padrino no es normal…- se notaba lo asustado y preocupado que estaba por Severus, no cualquiera saca de balance a un Malfoy.

-No Draco…no es normal…

-Lamento que el avance con mi padre se haya ido al traste…- metiche…

-Deberías ser menos cotilla…- lo miré de reojo, un poco sonrojada, pero no muy emocionada dada la situación actual.

-Nah, debe haber algo divertido que hacer en esta mansión…

Llegamos a la bifurcación de las escaleras, donde nos despedidos y deseamos buenas noches. Me dirigí hacía mi habitación, sola, frustrada y con una calentura del demonio… Bueno, mañana será otro día.

* * *

><p>Y así termina este capítulo! Parece que hay avances! Pero quien sabe! Lucius es una persona complicada...Veremos nuevas intrigas en los siguientes caps! No se los pierdan! (cof para cof empezar cof tengo que cof subirlos! XD) Promesa que lo hago antes del sábado! XD<p>

Saluditos!


	13. La Mansion Embrujada

_Y que ahora si medio cumpli mi promesa! :D _

_En alguna parte del mundo aun debe ser fin de semana, asi que esto vale. XD_

_Aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. En la pasada nos quedamos en que Lucius y Hermi tuvieron un encuentro medio candente, pero o sorpresa! llegaron a interrumpirlos. _

_Ya saben, no gano nada, no son mios los personajes, salvo algunos, y esto es de JK._

_Ahora si! A leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: La Mansión embrujada.<strong>

Frustrada. Así me levanté a la mañana siguiente. No podía creer lo que paso la noche anterior... Estuve a punto de… ¡acostarme con Lucius Malfoy! Porque no soy tan ingenua como para pensar que lo de ayer se hubiera quedado en simples roces si no hubiéramos sido interrumpidos por Tuky.

No tendría obligaciones hasta pasado el medio día, cuando Scorpius regresara de la "pijamada" en la casa Potter…supongo que si Lyra hubiera estado Lucius no la habría dejado ir…o quien sabe, últimamente me he dado cuenta de que Harry parece llevar una curiosa relación con mi tormento personal…

Y luego el extraño accidente con Severus Snape… no es normal que de pronto tenga una mordida tan sangrante y pulsante en el cuerpo…como si… como si un vampiro se hubiera intentado alimentar sin éxito. Tenía algunos desgarres muy feos en la de por si frágil piel.

¿Habría una criatura loca y sedienta de sangre oculta en algún lugar de la mansión? ¡Chan chan chan! Esa idea me atraía tanto… hace mucho que no cometo locuras buscando en lugares prohibidos y ocultos, sorteando peligros y adversidades… Merlín… que patética es mi vida… yo aquí tirada sobre mi cama, con el cabello todo enmarañado y regado por mi almohada, con un camisón de abuelita blanco y la cara embarrada de maquillaje porque anoche me dio flojera quitármelo… pensando en aventuras, monstruos y caballeros de reluciente cabellera dorada… espera… no… ¡esa idea esta mal! ¡Lucius Malfoy sal de mi cabeza ya!

-Esa sería una magnífica idea Hermi.

¡Hijo de…! Me levanto rápidamente para ver a mi querido Harry en la puerta, con su impecable uniforme de Auror y una mirada algo sombría.

-¿Lo dije en voz alta?

-Si, me parece que si… eso o mejoré mis miserables dotes de Legeremancia para saber que estabas pensando tan detenidamente…

-Bueno…yo solo…-no tuve que buscar una excusa a mi pensamiento expresado en voz alta, pues caí en cuenta de que ¡Harry estaba en mi habitación de la mansión Malfoy sin permiso!- y a todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes alguna misión o eso?- no quería que se hiciera alguna alusión al sensible tema que es para mi el Señor Malfoy.

-De hecho si, solamente venia a…bueno, no importa, Ginny vendrá más tarde a traer a Scorpius y Teddy, Andrómeda cree que mi ahijado debe aprender algunas cosas si se convertirá en el próximo "Lord Black".

-Oh…claro Harry…será un placer enseñar también a Teddy, es un niño precioso.

-Si…me ha dicho que yo debería hacer lo mismo con James y Albus…aunque no sé que tan de acuerdo estar…no soy precisamente un ejemplo de nobleza- la expresión de mi mejor amigo es de burla y diversión, sé que de ser posible, olvidaría por completo que es su "deber" mantener el linaje de la familia Potter, aunque esta no sea precisamente de "sangre limpia".

-Bueno, creo que les haría mucho bien a los pequeños Potter, algún día tendrán que lidiar con eso de ser súper populares por su madre súper estrella del Quidditch y su padre salvador del mundo mágico dos veces y heredero Potter-Black!

- jajajajajajajaja, me has hecho el día Hermi…bueno, solo pasaba a saludarte, tengo que irme- Solo asentí y suspiré alegre, se había olvidado del comentario que escuchó hace rato.-y es enserio lo que te he dicho antes…- mierda, no lo olvido- Lucius Malfoy no está disponible para ti…- con un último cabeceo, salió por fin de mi habitación, dejándome anonadada. Mi mejor amigo no estaba de acuerdo con mis sentimientos…

*O*

La semana pasó sin ningún inconveniente, solamente con los cambios de que Teddy Lupin se había unido a las clases de etiqueta y protocolo que tenía con Scorpius, así como otras más. Para el viernes de la siguiente semana, también se habían integrado los niños Potter, con los que se terminó de desmadrar el orden tan pulcramente impuesto en la mansión.

La siguiente semana ya podíamos contar las bajas: 3 jarrones chinos, 1 vajilla de porcelana, 5 macetas de rosas, 1 gárgola del techo, 2 tapices antiguos y 1 elfo doméstico al borde de la locura. Todo un récord para los 4 diablillos que ahora tenía frente a mí con su mejor cara de "yo no fui". Era muy raro ver la escena, todos ellos tan parecidos a sus padres o tíos que hasta era desconcertante. ¡Era como tener a los merodeadores de nuevo! Y con un agregado cultural Malfoy… el pandemónium hecho carne. Desde que Harry y Remus habían comenzado a hablarle a Teddy de Sirius Black, se había dejado el cabello de un color negro con tintes azules, unos ojos color humo y con su propia complexión Black heredada de su difunta madre. La pose la aprendió de nada menos que Lucius Malfoy. El próximo año partiría hacía Hogwarts, que Merlín se apiade de Minerva…o tal vez no, por negarme el puesto de profesora.

-¿Se puede saber que hicieron ahora?

-Tía Hermi…es que… !Scorp nos dijo que la mansión está embrujada!

-¿Y por qué dijiste semejante cosa Scorpius?

-¡Porque es la verdad Hermi! Abuelo Lucius no me deja acercarme a la torre más alta del lado norte, ¡porque dice que está embrujada! ¡Él mismo me lo dijo!

-Bueno, y si él mismo te dijo que esta embrujada y que no debías ir, ¿Por qué fueron?

Los cuatro se quedaron sorprendidos. No habían pensado que excusa dar tan metidos como estaban en convencerme de que si estaba embrujada la mansión.

-bueno…nosotros…este….fuimos…

-es de mala educación balbucear Teddy, y peor aun mentirme. Van a estar castigados lo que resta de la semana. No habrá partido de Quidditch.

Parecía que el infierno se desató. Gritos, ruegos, llantos, golpes e insultos sucedieron por lo menos durante 20 minutos. Hasta que me impuse.

-Basta- los 4 quedaron de piedra, querían guerra, pues eso tendrán- he dicho que no habrá partidos de Quidditch, y será hasta nuevo aviso. Oigo un reclamo más y esto no se quedará así jovencitos. No olviden que no querrán enfrentarse a un muy cabreado Lucius Malfoy y Harry Potter.

La amenaza funcionó, y todos bajaron la cabeza. Asintieron con pesar y desfilaron rumbo al salón de lectura, había cosas pendientes que hacer.

Pero por dentro, no puede evitar el pensamiento ¿Por qué Lucius Malfoy le había dicho a su nieto que una torre estaba embrujada?

*O*

Para acabarla de amolar, discutí con Lucius Malfoy. ¡Y ni siquiera se porque! Solamente fui a preguntarle respecto a la torre que los niños mencionaron y terminó gritándome y mandándome a un lugar poco decoroso junto con la oración de que me metiera en mis propios asuntos. Eso, lejos de persuadirme, me dio más determinación de saber que secreto oculta la torre. Porque lo voy a averiguar.

*O*

Comencé mi investigación con Astoria. Me dijo vagamente que hace aproximadamente 5 años que la torre estaba sellada. Que de hecho, el acceso por la parte interna del castillo había desaparecido a los ojos sin ninguna razón aparente. Como en ese entonces Scorpius era muy pequeño y Lyra tenía casi nada de nacida, ella no se preocupó o investigó, y después no vio el caso de hacerlo si su suegro no parecía preocupado al respecto.

Luego interrogué a Tuky. Se mostró algo reacio a contestarme, por lo que solamente pude obtener la información de que los elfos tenían prohibido entrar a esa torre a limpiar, solamente la antigua elfina Delfy podía hacerlo. Y como era tan vieja como para usar su magia, que vivía permanentemente en la torre con órdenes expresas de no acudir a la llamada de nadie que no fuera el amo Lucius. Entonces recordé que todos los elfos tienen una curiosa orden: todas las noches, deben checar habitación por habitación que la puerta esté cerrada con seguro, salvo aquellas tengan la presencia de alguna persona, y las que están habitadas deben ser vigiladas continuamente. En vista de que no sacaría más información, dejé a Tuky en paz.

Después la pregunté a Draco. El parecía muy desconcertado al respecto, pero no sabía a que se debía que la torre de pronto estuviera cerrada. Me dijo que cuando era niño, él y su madre acostumbraban mucho subir hasta lo alto de la torre a estudiar las estrellas o ver el atardecer. Pero que unos años antes su padre había mudado el observatorio a la torre más alta del lado oeste, alegando mejor visibilidad. Y que desde entonces, la torre se cerró. También recordaba que de niño su madre le había dicho que esa torre era especial, pues había sido construida por uno de sus antecesores Malfoy durante una de las primeras guerras Mágicas, como medio de escape de la mansión. Que tenía 2 entradas, una por la Mansión, y otra oculta, pero que él no sabía por donde. La entrada de la mansión se sellaba para mantener la seguridad de la familia. Eso le había dicho su madre hace ya 20 años, y jamás entendió porque de un día a otro la mansión selló el acceso.

Cuando era niña, siempre odié que los adultos menospreciaran mi habilidad para detectar cosas, cabos sueltos o cosas curiosas. Aun en Hogwarts nos pasó a Harry, Ron y a mí. Así que decidí obtener un poco más de información de los niños. Ese era mi siguiente paso en la investigación. Preparé una tarde agradable de Quidditch y helados, con lo que seguramente no se cansarían de parlotear y contestar mis preguntas sin mucho cuidado. Por ellos descubrí que en sus tiempos libres se dedicaban a investigar la mansión, y que habían encontrado algunos pasajes secretos. También les había pasado algo escalofriante en las mazmorras, pues descubrieron que uno de esos pasajes llevaba a las cloacas que salían de la mansión por los terrenos hacía el norte. Como una salida secreta. Y que ese mismo día habían caminado internándose en el túnel más y más hasta que alcanzaron a divisar una puerta que era custodiada por una mantícora según palabras de Teddy, aunque James dijo que era una momia zombie y Albus aseguró que era una esfinge. Así que habían salido corriendo. Scorpius me relató que cuando era más pequeño una noche quiso escapar de su habitación para ir por chocolate, y que había visto un fantasma con cuerpo. Una mujer con un vestido completamente blanco y vaporoso que brillaba como con hilos de plata, el cabello completamente suelto y un poco enmarañado largo hasta las rodillas, blanca como la luna y que parecía flotar mientras se deslizaba por el pasillo, como buscando algo o a alguien. Parecía soltar lamentos y llanto. Muerto de miedo, regresó a su habitación y a la mañana siguiente obviamente nadie le creyó.

Con la información al respecto de la torre reunida en mi mente llegué a una conclusión. Era momento de la investigación de campo…

*O*

Antes de que pudiera seguir con mi curiosa investigación Severus Snape volvió a la mansión, con una opinión al respecto de mi interés por la torre.

-¿Hermione, me permitirías unas palabras cuando termines la lección de hoy?

-Claro Severus…

-Te estaré esperando en el despacho de Lucius.

Nos tuteábamos después de lo acontecido en la guerra. Después de dejarlo en la casa de los gritos, el remordimiento pudo conmigo y regresé por él. Decidí llevarlo a un lugar seguro, así que contra todo pronóstico lo metí en mi bolsa de cuentas. Tiempo después supe que eso pudo salir mal, pero que sino lo hubiera llevado al castillo cuando lo hice, si hubiera muerto. Simuló su muerte ante el Lord, pues ya sospechaba que querría atacarlo. Solo que no había calculado la dosis de veneno que podía soltar Nagini correctamente y casi muere.

Ahora frente a frente en los cómodos sillones del despacho de Lucius, no puedo evitar recordar las veces que nos metimos en problemas por dudar de este hombre.

-Hermione, ha llegado a mis oídos que estás interesada en investigar la torre norte de esta Mansión. Ted no deja de hablar sobre el tema en casa…

-Así es…un cuento de los niños despertó mi curiosidad y he buscado un poco de información…parece ser que una gran historia rodea esa torre…

-¿Y puedo preguntar con que objetivo realizas tu…pequeña investigación?

-Pues es puramente recreativo…-su fuerte mirada clavada en mi me sacó la verdad- extraño esos años en los que nos metíamos en problemas por investigar cosas ocultas, habitaciones secretas…es solamente un pasatiempo.

-Pero ya no eres una niña…-me hace sentir como una niña pequeña haciendo travesuras, pero no cambiaré de parecer, quiero saber que oculta esa torre…- deja la torre en paz Hermione…mejor dedica tu tiempo libre a otras actividades…no es…sano encerrarte tanto tiempo en la mansión siendo tu tan joven…

-¡No puedo creer esas palabras viniendo de ti Severus Snape! Tu, ¿que te encerraste en las mazmorras por 23 años me dices que salga de la mansión? ¡Es inaudito!

-Tómalo como quieras mocosa…solo es un consejo…distrae tu mente de los Malfoy…

Y eso si me preocupó… ¿era acaso una advertencia? Sabría él algo respecto a lo que siento por…bueno, es imposible, a menos de que Harry le haya contado, cosa que dudo no se llevan tan bien pese a que Severus vive con su ahijado, y no creo que el mismo Lucius le cuente…evité a toda costa dejar notar lo mucho que me perturba ese comentario, así que solo le sonreí.

-la mansión no está tan mal Severus, muchas veces puede ser divertida.

-¿Quieres casarte Hermione? ¿Tener tus propios hijos?- su pregunta me saca de balance a un más… ¿a que viene todo esto?

-Si, me gustaría pero no se a que…

-No encontrarás al hombre indicado entre estas paredes- Se levanta del sillón y camina rumbo a la puerta- eres joven, soltera y consumida en tu trabajo…busca un hombre joven, soltero y que sea capaz de hacerte olvidar tu trabajo…y tus investigaciones sin sentido. Tómalo como un consejo de varios amigos preocupados por ti. No te dejes hechizar por los aparentes misterios de la Mansión Malfoy, Hermione…no sería bueno para ti.

Se despidió desde la puerta y salió, dejándome preocupada y confusa respecto a sus cuestionamientos de esa tarde…más que nunca sentí que no se refería solamente a la mansión cuando dijo que no me dejara hechizar… ¿Se estaría refiriendo a Lucius?

* * *

><p><em>Pobre Hermi y su amor no correspondido! Pero ya veran! Que ocultan en la Mansion? Alguien apuesta? Los veo a finales de la prox semana con un nuevo capi! <em>

_Les agradezco a todos los que leyeron el pasado y que siguen mi historia pese a que e tardado un siglo en actualizar! Gracias a Mama Shmi, The darkness princess y Ayra20 por sus comentarios! Y aqui seguimos! Nos leemos pronto XD_

_(por cierto, es mi compu o FF la que no me deja ponerle acentos a las palabras? Me frustra escribir mal!)_


	14. Mi nuevo camino

_Hola!_

_Les prometí que iba a tratar de actualizar más seguido, así que ahora solo tarde 2 semanas! O 1? La verdad no recuerdo! XD El punto es que ahora no pasaron los meses eternos para que subiera este capítulo._

_Bueno, nos habíamos quedado en que Lucius parece atraído por Hermi, ella descubre que hay algo oculto en la mansión y quiere descubirlo, aparte de estar enamorada de Lucius. Lyra sigue en su viaje, Draco y Astoria apoyan a Hermi pero todos los demas al parecer no._

_Se acerca pronto el momento cúspide en esta extraña relación amor-odio! _

_En este cap. veremos quienes estan interesados en evitar que Hermi se enamore de Lucius, así como un atisbo de lo que el sr Malfoy siente por Hermi. _

_Ya saben, nada mío, salvo IVy la lechuza, Lyra, Tuky, la Veela y Aida, los demás personajes e historia pasada es obra de JK, y no gano ni un quinto por escribir esto._

_Ahora si, a leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: Mi nuevo camino.<strong>

Después de la rara conversación con Severus Snape, tuve otra con Andrómeda.

-Hermione querida, vengo por los niños, pero antes…quisiera intercambiar unas palabras contigo si me lo permites…

-Claro Andrómeda, salgamos al jardín. Niños, terminen de recoger la sala, es hora de irse a su casa con Andrómeda y de que Scorpius salga con su padre…-los niños solo se quejaron, pero se apresuraron en terminar- vamos, te sigo.

Una vez fuera, me doy cuenta que Andrómeda mira hacía la torre norte. Parece sola y abandonada, y un poco descuidada. Maleza ha crecido alrededor de la torre, dándole un aspecto de cuento de hadas, de esas historias que mi madre solía contarme cuando niña. Divagaba en mis recuerdos cuando la voz de Andrómeda me regresa a la realidad.

-Teddy comentó que estás interesada en saber más sobre la mansión Malfoy de lo que es recomendable.- ¿Qué ocultan en esta Mansión?

-No sabría porque dices eso Andrómeda, creo que siempre es saludable mantener la mente en movimiento y trabajando en nuevos retos…- procuro darle poca importancia al tema, esperando que con esto me dejen de insistir, pero parece ser que no es así.

-Cierto…pero pensé que te interesaba más la investigación pedagógica que andar resolviendo tontos misterios.

-Es solo un pasatiempo, me dio curiosidad cando los niños discutían al respecto y quise investigar un poco…creo que soy suficientemente capaz de darme cuenta cuando algo no tiene importancia- y por como actuaban algunos esto era más importante de lo que pensé en un inicio- puede que solamente sea un desajuste de magia, o una curiosidad histórica, tampoco es para tanto, no veo el problema.

-no es importante Hermione…la mansión…oculta muchos secretos…no te servirá de nada en un futuro saber alguno, así que déjalos y enfoca tus capacidades en otras cosas que merezcan más tu atención…-y sabe perfectamente como probarme, alegando a mis capacidades y debilidades…Slytherin tenía que ser… estaba por contestarle, cuando las risas y gritos de los niños llegan hasta nosotras. Es hora de irse.

-Claro Andrómeda…pensaré tu consejo…ahora si me disculpas yo…- comienzo a caminar hacia la Mansión. No debo dejarme provocar por sus palabras.

-otra cosa…el Joven Turner preguntó por ti…parece interesado en…comenzar una amistad contigo…es joven, apuesto…soltero…un excelente partido para ser sangre pura…deberías darte una oportunidad de tratarlo, estará asistiendo a la mansión estos días por negocios con Lucius y los Black, así que… ¿Por qué no? Sirve que te distraes un poco de los Malfoy, tanto tiempo con ellos te puede hacer daño…nos vemos querida. Cuídate.

Y otra vez me insistieron en alejarme de la torre…y de Lucius Malfoy… ¿Hay algo que no sepa?

*O*

No me importa lo que digan Severus, Andrómeda o Lucius…quiero saber que hay en esa torre…lo que causa tan curiosa reacción en la mansión que utiliza la torre como protección a la familia…

Me dediqué a buscar en la biblioteca la mayor cantidad de información que pude sobre protecciones mágicas, edificación y protección, así como la historia familiar Malfoy. Puede que ahí encuentre algo, quien sabe.

La rutina pese a que no esta Lyra, me gusta. Paso casi todo el día con los niños en clases, algunas veces se nos unen Andrómeda o Lucius, los más versados en las 3 familias. Paso la hora del té con Astoria en alguno de los bastos salones para tal actividad que hay en la mansión, ya sea comentando algo sobre los niños, platicando algún chisme nuevo o simplemente leyendo, aunque no podríamos platicar de libros. Algunas tardes salgo a caminar por los alrededores, buscando puertas secretas, aunque sin que lo noten los demás, no quiero más charlas respecto a que abandone mi proyecto de investigación. Pero hoy, ocurrió algo distinto.

Iba de regreso a la mansión después de mi caminata diaria, cuando me topo en la puerta a Darian Turner.

-¡oh! ¡Hermione! Tantos días viniendo a la mansión por trabajo y hasta hoy te encuentro… que si estás en clase, o con alguna amiga o sabrá Merlín haciendo que, el punto es que no te había visto. Dime, ¿Cómo has estado? Después de esa abrupta interrupción de Lucius no pudimos seguir platicando y verdaderamente me gustaría que…

Lo que le gustaría a Darian no supe jamás que fue, pues en ese momento Lucius salía a abrir la puerta… lo que me pareció raro considerando que para eso tiene un elfo doméstico al que le paga 2 sickles por cada vez que tiene que hacerlo.

-Lucius, que agradable sorpresa…pero dime hombre, ¿Por qué has abierto tu mismo la puerta? ¿Qué no tienes elfos domésticos? ¿O Hermione ya logró ahuyentarlos a todos?

Pese a lo jocoso del comentario, no me agrado y antes de que pudiera defenderme, Lucius salió en mi defensa…o algo así.

-Claro que tengo elfos domésticos, pero yo iba de salida, pensé que ya no asistirías a nuestra reunión de hoy…en cuanto a Hermione, no aterroriza a los elfos…sino a sus dueños…pero pasen, que…curiosa coincidencia que vengan llegan los dos…juntos…

-¡Oh, ninguna coincidencia Lucius! ¡Es el destino! Dime que aceptarás que invite a cenar a Hermione y la saque de tu maravillosa mansión por lo que reste de la noche después de nuestra reunión, estaré más que encantado de que me muestre Londres…

Realmente molesta ahora porque el tipo se tomaba atribuciones fuera de lugar, y que hablaba como si yo no existiera me preparaba para mandarlo al cuerno cuando de nuevo Lucius habló.

-Hermione tiene boca propia, Darian, puedes preguntarle tu mismo. Aunque de una vez te digo que no creo que sea posible, hoy toca clase de astronomía con Scorpius y no permitiré que eso cambie…mi nieto debe ser un excelente Malfoy.

-Claro hombre, claro… yo solo decía… bueno, Hermione, si un día de esta semana quieres salir a tomar algo, estaré más que encantado de ir a donde tu me digas para disfrutar de una hermosa velada.- ¡por fin se dirigía a mi!- ahora Lucius, ¿en que nos quedamos el día de ayer?...-se alejaron por el pasillo hacía el despacho, y yo estuve verdaderamente feliz de poder dejar de ver a ese idiota redomado que es Darian Turner. No me pareció tan tonto en la fiesta, pero puedo ver que el busca el tipo de esposa sumisa, que realmente yo no espero ser jamás. Con una buena respuesta a cualquier pregunta por parte de Andrómeda a no hacerle caso a Turner, regresé feliz a la biblioteca a seguir investigando, de todas formas, tenía toda la noche, porque no tenía ninguna clase programada para Scorpius más tarde.

*O*

"En la Historia de la Mansión Malfoy hay muchos versículos que ilustran como la torre, la "Tour du destin" nombre acuñado por el primer Malfoy en Inglaterra, ha ayudado a preservar a la familia, salvándolos en invasiones, desastres o ataques. Curiosamente, responde a la magia del actual cabeza de familia, siendo por orden de este que permanece abierta o cerrada, aunque se ha registrado que la propia magia de la torre responde a los estímulos externos pudiendo contradecir una orden directa en caso de encontrar discrepancias en la magia de la Mansión. Esto se ve en el relato de Abraxas Malfoy que en el año de …"

No necesito escribir más. El resumen de mis notas llega a una conclusión…Lucius Malfoy es quien mantiene cerrada esa torre. La idea a la que llego después de mis entrevistas a los habitantes de la mansión me llevan a pensar que hay algo oculto en la torre…por lo tanto…hay algo que Lucius Malfoy oculta ahí…y parecer ser que Severus Snape y Andrómeda Black viuda de Tonks saben la respuesta…

Tengo que seguir investigando. Ha llegado el momento que utilice todo lo que he aprendido sobre resolver misterios, meterme en lugares ocultos y encontrar artículos oscuros… ¡Gracias Lord Voldemort por amargarnos la vida!

*O*

La Mansión Malfoy tiene pasadizos secretos, cámaras ocultas y calabozos profundos; una muestra clara del tipo de actividades realizadas por los antepasados de la familia.

En una de esas salas disimuladas en los cimientos de la Mansión, se lleva acabo una reunión clandestina. Un curioso grupo: 3 hombres y una mujer. 2 ex mortífagos, una sangre pura y el salvador del mundo mágico.

-Lucius, espero no estés pensando en tu institutriz…

-calma viejo amigo…- le da un sorbo a su vaso de cristal con whisky de fuego- sin contar, que yo puedo pensar en quien quiera cuando quiera, y no es tu asunto.

-Claro que es nuestro asunto Lucius, que no se te olvide que no eres libre…solamente lograrás amargar su vida…

-Querida, es mi vida y no les permito que…

-Cuidado con tus palabras…Lucius…

Parece que el ambiente comienza a tensarse. Siempre es así cuando los 4 se reúnen y tocan temas tan sensibles como lo son las relaciones que el señor de la mansión desarrolla con otras mujeres…pero antes de que algo explote, o alguien; el joven interviene.

-¿Porque mejor no seguimos con el propósito de esta reunión? Las investigaciones que he realizado no me han llevado a nada concreto…han pasado muchos años…es irreversible…

-Entonces quieres decir que…

-Si…ha llegado el momento de tomar una decisión…nosotros no podemos seguir manteniendo semejante…situación.- por un momento las miradas descienden hacia el piso, apesadumbradas por lo que significa. Voltean a ver al otro hombre en la sala, también ha dedicado mucho tiempo a investigar sobre la magia…

-¿Cuanto tiempo Severus?

-Puede variar…puede alimentarse de su propia magia po semanas…- el silencio cubrió la sala…solo el ruido de las copas al chocar contra la mesa y el crepitar del fuego era audible- aunque…-todos voltean su mirada hacía el hombre- aun nos queda una cosa por probar...

-¿Qué Severus? Tú y Harry lo han intentado todo y no ha funcionado… ¿que más podemos hacer?

-Lucius no lo ha intentado.- El aludido voltea su mirada hacia el fuego mientras continua sorbiendo de su vaso.

-¿Pero…crees que reaccione favorablemente ha su presencia? Puede salir contraproducente, recuerda hace unos años cuando…

-No Harry…el punto es que lo haga el solo…podemos probar…pero no puede sentirnos cerca…se a acostumbrado a que acudiremos cuando hay problemas…si confía en Lucius… puede hacer que por lo menos la agresividad disminuya y…

-¡Basta!

-¡Lucius! ¿Qué no te importa que…?

-¿Qué si no me importa? ¡Claro que me importa! Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo…se supone que hace 5 años debí ser libre…libre para disfrutar la muerte del señor oscuro a manos de este niño. Libre para disfrutar mi hogar, para disfrutar mi fortuna, ¡para disfrutar a mi familia! ¡A la mujer que amo! ¿Y qué obtuve? ¡Una esposa que por un descuido suyo no solo se volvió loca, sino también me hizo atarme a la carga que supone cuidar y querer una niña como si fuera mi hija! Atado a uno de los más viejos mandatos Malfoy: ser fiel al cónyuge. ¡Uno que ella no respeto! ¿Y no puedo rehacer mi vida? ¡Ella esta muerta!

-¡Lucius! ¡No le faltarás al respeto a mi hermana! Es Malfoy por matrimonio, pero Black por nacimiento, y a los Black no los engañas… ¡Y si lo haces, es a costa de tu propia vida!- la velada amenaza retumba en las paredes de piedra como uno de las tantas maldiciones imperdonables que han ocurrido en ese lugar…

-¡No me importa Andrómeda! Ni tu ni nadie puede impedir que haga con mi vida lo que quiera. Son 10 años que he vivido encerrado…atado a un recuerdo. ¡Casi 6 años que esta locura comenzó y no pienso mantenerla ni un minuto más!

De pronto, el ambiente tan íntimo que se había dado, desaparece. Comienza a cargarse de magia, de dos familias que en el pasado habían realizado un pacto de colaboración. El dueño y señor de la Mansión se pone abruptamente de pie, seguido por su cuñada. En seguida, los otros dos presentes lo hacen igual, aunque con un motivo diferente, no quieren permitir la pelea que se ve venir. Una luz de comprensión destella en lo ojos Black… ya lo presentía…y como serpiente que es, no puede evitar morder.

-No eres lo suficientemente digno para ella.- Su comentario solo arranca una mueca de fastidio, que oculta perfectamente lo mucho o poco que lo ha ofendido el comentario.

-Eso no lo juzgas tú. Como le dije a Severus, no es de su incumbencia en quien pienso y para que.

-Yo no permitiré que le hagas daño Lucius. Ella merece más que lo que puedes ofrecerle. Merece un hombre que pueda y quiera hacerla su esposa y…

-¿Y quien dice que no puedo hacerlo? Tu mismo has dicho que ya no hay salida…si tu único impedimento es que sea libre…con mucho gusto…

Antes de que la maldición imperdonable fuese formada en la varita de la viuda, los otros dos hombres se interponen físicamente entre ellos. La discusión de hoy ha llegado demasiado lejos.

-No podemos seguir así. Basta los dos, aun nos queda la última carta. Si esta fracasa…

-Lo hará…- unos ojos lo miran con desprecio y rencor, otros con desconcierto y los últimos con pena y comprensión- y no porque yo no lo vaya a intentar, sino porque como tu dices…hemos hecho todo lo posible por… intentamos transferencia de magia, pactos de sangre, ¡hasta hipnosis muggle! Haré este último intento, y una vez que haya fracasado me dejarán en paz. ¿De acuerdo? No detendré mi vida por un amor muerto otro año más. Cuando hayan decidido que hacer, búsquenme.- Sale precipitadamente de la habitación. Los demás guardan silencio. Es obvio que la situación tarde o temprano iba a explotar… una lástima que las cosas queden como están.

- La situación cada vez es más difícil, es entendible que no quiera seguir…

-No lo defiendas Severus…no ha mantenido la fidelidad a mi hermana… ¿o me dirás que la "señorita" Moncrieff solo toma el té en las habitaciones de Lucius?

-Eso es cierto Andrómeda, Hermione me comentó lo que vio hace unas semanas. Pero sabes perfectamente que la fidelidad es un concepto que en la familia Malfoy es algo ambiguo…

-O si, según los Malfoy el acto carnal no es en sí una infidelidad, este debe llevar un sentimiento para considerarlo como tal… Pero también te recuerdo que él ya ama a otra mujer…eso es serle infiel a mi hermana…

-No tiene sentido continuar esta discusión. Lucius puede hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera, salvo casarse. Que es, te recuerdo; el objetivo real de Aida. Su familia a amenazado con desheredarla si no encuentra a la brevedad un buen marido… y pronto tendrá que prescindir de los elixires de belleza, han agotado su magia…lamentablemente parece ser que tendrá que casarse con uno de los Prewett, y no son ni muy ricos ni atractivos…

-Volvemos a desviarnos del tema. Gracias por demostrarnos el contenido, calidad y profundidad de información que fluye en "El Círculo", tu esposa debe estar orgullosísima de tu buen oído. - El pobre chico no evita el leve sonrojo y mueca de indignación ante el comentario de su ex profesor. No le gusta ser tratado como el chiquillo impertinente que un día fue.- ahora, si mister chisme nos lo permite, debemos discutir lo que haremos a continuación. No queremos desatar la magia contenida en la torre…por el momento sugiero que dejemos de alimentarle del influjo mágico por lo menos 1 mes…así, en situación famélica, es probable que la magia de Lucius sea más asimilable, forjando el vínculo que necesitamos. De todas formas, la torre cuida la magia.

Todos guardan silencio, analizando las palabras de Snape. Tratan de encontrar algún fallo en su plan, que aunque no es muy elaborado, es el último que les queda. Hay algo formulándose en la mente de todos, pero ninguno es capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Al final, solo Andrómeda se anima a preguntar.

-¿Y si esto fracasa Severus?

-Entonces…entonces Lucius será libre de casarse con quien quiera Andrómeda… completamente libre.

* * *

><p><em>Que les pareció? Ya saben que oculta la mansión? Quien se esperaba ver a Harry en este embrollo? Pobre Luc! No lo dejan ser feliz! Y lo que viene! Esperemos que pronto esos dos tortolitos díscolos se puedan encontrar!.<em>

_Gracias a quienes mandan review, mensaje privado o anexan esta historia a sus favoritos o followers. _

_Nos leemos pronto! Besitos!_


	15. Sangre y Fuego

_Hello! Hellooo! Ya se que había prometido actualizar mas constantemente, pero he estado vuelta loca en el trabajo. Gracias a todas las deidades que conozco por fin terminé el proyecto que se estaba llevando mi cordura, así que... ¡Soy libreeeee! !Dobby es libreeee! XD_

_Ahora si, dedicaré parte de mi día a escribir, digo, después de tanto trabajar no tengo tantas actividades programadas, así que por fin espero cumplir con mis promesas de actualización rápida!_

_En el capítulo anterior vimos de Hermi está comenzando a descubrir las cosas raras que pasan en la mansión, así como un pequeño complot que se teje desde hace años entre aquellos muros. Chan chan chan chan! Aquí les dejo el sig. cap, espero lo disfruten._

_!Ya saben, nada mio, todo de JK, solo escribo por diversión, no por lana!_

_Ahora si, a leer! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: Sangre y Fuego<strong>

Mis investigaciones estuvieron detenidas unas 3 semanas. ¿La razón? La torva Potter mas el terremoto Lupin que azotaron la Mansión.

Todo comenzó a los pocos días de mi plática con Andrómeda. Una linda mañana de Febrero, de esas que aun son muy frías, llegó una nota desde el Ministerio de Magia. Harry había sido terriblemente herido en una misión, y en caso de no poder avisar a la familia inmediata, yo estaba después como nombre de contacto. Dejé a los niños a cargo de Astoria, y corrí a San Mungo. El punto en sí, fue que por alguna misteriosa razón, Harry tenía entumido el cuerpo. No podía moverse, y suponían que se debía a algún ataque desconocido, lo cual a mi me parece raro, pues Harry se ha vuelto un mago excepcional. Otra cosa curiosa es que puede hablar, ver, escuchar, comer y sentir. O sea, hace de todo, salvo moverse. Y cuidar a sus revoltosos hijos… sus muy revoltosos hijos. Ginny iba a estar por todo un mes lejos de casa en un curso de capacitación y entrenamiento, y Harry no quiso hacerle perder la oportunidad, sin contar que Molly actualmente enfrenta una epidemia de viruela de dragón con casi todos sus nietos, salvo los Potter, que por alguna misteriosa razón no se han contagiado. Para acabarla de amolar, Andrómeda aprovechó que Teddy podía quedar en buenas manos dejándolo con su padre y padrastro todo el tiempo, y que se fue de vacaciones...por un mes completo... ¡COMPLETO! Misteriosamente como quien no quiere la cosa, Lucius se haya ese momento en San Mungo y ofreció a un pobre e imposibilitado Harry Potter que sus muy revoltosos hijos se quedaran en la Mansión Malfoy hasta que pudiera hacerse cargo de ellos… Si, como lo leen… Lucius Malfoy, ex Mortífago, mano derecha de Voldemort, Sangre Pura, Maldito hijo de p…; le ofreció a Harry Potter, niño dorado, el niño que vivió para patearle el culo a su amo, Auror estrella casi próximo ministro de Magia; cuidar de sus adorables niños. Mejor dicho, Lucius le ofreció a Harry que YO me hiciera cargo de los niños del demonio que destruyen cuanto tocan. A los dos días de su arribo a la Mansión, llegó Teddy Lupin, con una maleta bajo el brazo y una carta en la mano que decía de puño y letra de Severus que por favor nos hiciéramos cargo del imberbe, pues comenzarían un experimento para eliminar la licantropía y no querían arriesgarlo… ¿En serio?

Así que, 3 semanas después de tan extraño día, me encuentro aquí, en el balcón de mi habitación, atrincherada contra 4 niños a los cuales más que amar, quisiera asesinar. Porque la cosa no paro ahí…nooooo… Draco fue enviado por negocios a Rusia, y se llevó a Astoria por órdenes de Lucius, pues quería que dieran una buena impresión de estabilidad familiar y económica. Así que me hayo yo sola en la mansión. Bueno, esta Lucius, pero él no es de gran ayuda. Por lo que cada momento de mi día sirve para evitar que el pandemónium habrá puertas frente a mis narices. ¡Como si no hubiera sido suficientemente malo tenerlos aquí toda la mañana! Ahora están las 24 horas del día a mi cuidado…

En este momento Tucky esta encargado de obligarlos a bañarse para prepararse antes de cenar, mientras yo tomo mis 5 minutos de descanso. Escena más bizarra digna de la Madriguera se desarrolla cada noche. Me preparo mentalmente para el asalto a mi paciencia de esta noche, la cual parece no abandonar jamás al gran patriarca de esta casa, pues aunque todo inicia con santa paz y tranquilidad, una pequeña chispa, lo que sea, desata el infierno en la tierra.

*O*

Algo en mi interior, llamémoslo el instinto femenino, me ha hecho arreglarme más para esta noche. Me puse un de mis nuevos vestidos largos, muy… "mágico", con un escote provocador pero no escandaloso, ceñido a mi cuerpo y vaporoso en la falda, color uva con detalles en dorado. Unas bonitas zapatillas de tacón medio de gamuza morada y una gargantilla de oro simple, pero muy elegante. Prescindí de capa, se supone que es comida familiar. Me maquille simple pero elegante y domé en rulos mi castaña melena.

Voy bajando las escaleras hacía el comedor cuando frente a mí ocurre una escena de lo más desagradable: Lucius besaba de manera descarada a Aida Moncrieff. Agradezco internamente a todos los dioses y magos legendarios que me sé, pues mi arreglo de hoy compite perfectamente con el de la tipeja que tengo en frente. Hago de tripas corazón, para no dejar ver lo mucho que me duele y molesta el que ese hombre que hace unas semanas me coqueteaba descaradamente en una fiesta a la cual cabe recordar ella no fue invitada, le estuviera succionando las amígdalas por la boca. Termino de descender las escaleras, y esos dos no se han separado ni un milímetro. Tratando de ocultar mis celos continuo como si nada hacía mi destino original.

-¡oh Lucius, amor mío! Hoy estás…- pausa dramática…- pensé que dijiste que estabas solo en casa.

-Como si lo estuviera querida Aida, solo el servicio y los niños.

Continué mi camino, no iba a darles el gusto de ver mi disgusto ante tal escena, pero si algo no iba a permitir hoy era el desmadre de los niños, no puedo permitir que tenga razones para burlarse de mi trabajo, así que antes de sentarnos a cenar, cité a los niños en la biblioteca.

-Les advierto una cosa hoy niños…no toleraré ninguna niñería, bobada o disputa entre ustedes, al primero que grite, ría o alborote deseara que sus padres vengan a buscar sus pedazos al jardín y les den cristiana sepultura… ¿quedo claro?

Los 4 me miraron con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Cumpliría mi promesa? En ese momento, y tal vez por precaución, Teddy sacó las bengalas de Surtilegios Weasley que traía en el pantalón, James los petardos chilladores, Scorpius las termitas mágicamente modificadas y Albus solo me miró, agradezco que sea tan ingenuo y tranquilo, aunque a veces el heredero Malfoy lo haga parte de sus planes.

-bien, vamos al comedor.

*O*

Definitivamente fue mucho desear que fuera una noche tranquila, o todo lo tranquila que podía ser con mis nervios de punta debido a la presencia de Aida.

Primero, Scorpius como todo un caballero saluda a Aida, sin embargo, cuando esta se voltea, le pisa el vestido haciéndole una rasgadura en la base…pobrecito, ¡no fue su culpa! La muy arpía comenzó a gritarle, y como toda mamá gallina entré a defenderle, ¡que ella no sepa caminar no es mi problema! De todas formas, Lucius arregló el asunto con un pase de varita. Segundo, Teddy que aun a veces pierde el control de su magia metamorfomaga cuando ve algo muy gracioso o pasa mucho tiempo serio (si, es en serio), cuando le acercaba a Aida el asiento a la mesa pues es un niño también muy caballeroso, sus manos de pronto se alargan sorpresivamente, aprisionando a la pobre mujer contra la mesa ¡semejante golpazo en las tetas falsas se llevó! Otra vez reaccionó de manera agresiva, pero antes de que yo interviniera, Lucius apartó a Teddy y hechizó a Aida para que se relajara, no había que montar una escena. Después y no contenta con el hechizo que había relajado su ánimo, la señorita Moncrieff comenzó a blasfemar contra la educación dada a los pequeños monstruos que compartían la mesa con ella. Cabe decir, que esa no fue una decisión muy acertada, pues molestó terriblemente a los 4 niños. Y que no digan que los Malfoy no saben educar a sus hijos, y sobre todo teniendo a Astoria como madre, que puede parecer todo un encanto en el exterior, pero moléstala, y le saldrá el lado arpía del interior.

-Disculpe usted _señora_, en ningún momento fue nuestra intención ofenderle o agredirle, Hermione nos ha enseñado que hay que tenerle respeto a todos los tipos de _criaturas_, mágicas o no, y que es nuestro deber como magos preservarlas, aunque sean unas insulsas _arpías_ o _zorras_ de blancas colas…

De más está decir que los tres adultos en la sala volteamos inmediatamente a ver al niño Malfoy. ¡Por poco y me río!, Lucius miraba con ¿orgullo? a su nieto, mientras Aida lanzaba fuego por los ojos y la boca…estaba por lanzarse a la yugular de mi Malfoy favorito (cof cof cof nada que ver con que haya ofendido a la señora presente) cuando miró de reojo hacia la persona de a lado de Scorpius, y soltó un grito semejante al de una Banshee.

Mi querido Albus…Albus Severus Potter. Niño dulce, tranquilo, un pan de Dios y Merlín. Hasta que lo hacen enojar. Heredó el mal humor Potter, ese que solo saca Harry cuando vence magos oscuros súper malotes. Por alguna extraña razón, Albus habla parsel. Y aunque ama a los animales en general, le encantan las serpientes. Y supongo que por una prolongada exposición a Hagrid, ama las serpientes venenosas y muy peligrosas…mientras mas lo sean, más alto están en su lista de favoritas. Es cuidadoso con ellas, y sabe que no puede llevarlas a todos lados, pues no es recomendable para la salud de nadie. Y cumple casi a rajatabla, salvo por una, Cygnus, Apus y Corvus.

Pero volvamos a la mesa, en el momento que Aida grita como una banshee loca poseída por el demonio. Mirando a Albus, noto que sobre su hombro descansaban 3 serpientes, o mejor dicho, las 3 cabezas de una serpiente. Una runespoor que Harry le regalo la última Navidad, traída de una misión en el lejano Oriente. Se oye el siseo de las 3 cabezas, y Aida grita más fuerte si es posible. Pero lo que acaba de desmadrar su pobre mente, es ver como Albus les contesta con los mismos siseos. La copa que Aida tenía enfrente, estalló cuando la mujer agudizo si es posible, aun más su grito. Se levantó airadamente y salió corriendo del comedor.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, pues se oían los fuertes reclamos de locura que daba la pobre mujer. Creo que dijo algo así como señores oscuros, brujos locos y fin del mundo, aunque no presté mucha atención. Lucius solamente dejó los cubiertos de manera elegante, dio un sorbo más a su copa y se retiró, supongo que a calmar a la recién descubierta Banshee. Los niños mientras tanto se destornillaban de risa, mientras escuchaban gritos al otro lado de la puerta.

-Niños…

Los 4 voltearon asustados, las risas prontamente sofocadas por el recuerdo de mis advertencias previas en la biblioteca. Los miré largamente a cada uno, haciéndolos temblar de expectación. Albus estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando evitando su gesto, levanté la copa en su honor. Les guiñé un ojo y vi con alegría como sus gestos se relajaban comprendiendo lo mal que me caía la tipa.

-Brindo por los genes de Merodeador que hay en esta generación. Porque nunca se opaquen por las injusticias y sinsabores de la vida, pero sobre todo…por que jamás sea contra mi contra quien corren. Salud.

-¡SALUD!- todos sonreímos cómplices y les giñé un ojo.

-Ahora Scorp, ¿Me pasas la sal por favor?

*O*

Al final, Lucius logró controlar a Aida, se encerraron un rato en el despacho y al final salió el señor de la mansión alegando que la mujer se encontraba indispuesta después de tremendo susto, por lo que se retiró por medio de la red Flu a su casa.

Hoy si tuvimos clase de astronomía, por lo que nos encontró a todos juntos y despiertos. Los niños pensaron que les caería una reprimenda, pero si algo se de los Malfoy, es que se sienten orgullosos de sus vástagos cuando estos logran demostrar lo retorcidos y maliciosos que pueden ser, aunque en esta ocasión no hayan sido precisamente discretos. Abrazó a Scorpius, puso su mano en el hombro de Ted y James y revolvió el de por si revuelto cabello de Albus y salió de la torre. Mucho más animados, seguimos con la clase, y mientras ellos observaban las estrellas intentando identificar las constelaciones, yo no apartaba mi mirada de la torre que tanta intriga me causaba. La miré tan fijamente, que por un momento creí ver a alguien pasar por la ventana, y a punto estuve de gritar del susto. Me recriminé por tan patética actuación y seguí con mi clase, aunque no apartaba de mi mente lo que había visto esa noche.

*O*

Las últimas semanas me habían dejado agotada física y mentalmente, lidiando con 4 niños y Lucius. Pero hoy, supongo que debido a mi felicidad por lo ocurrido en la cena, me encontré ante las ganas de tomar algo en la cocina. Pese al frío, traía puesto un pequeño camisón de lino blanco, así que solo me coloqué encima una bata de terciopelo rojo sin cerrarla y me calcé unas bailarinas muy cómodas para salir del cuarto.

Al encontrarme en el pasillo una extraña sensación llego a mí. Era como si una serpiente se encontrara enroscándose por mi cuerpo y amenazara con clavar sus filosos dientes en mi cuello. Un sudor frío comenzó a descender desde mi nuca por la espalda, recordándome sensaciones que creía perdidas con la guerra. Alarmada, voltee en todas direcciones, tratando de discernir de donde provenía esa presencia tan alterada y negra.

Olvidando mi objetivo original, enfoqué mis sentidos en encontrar el rastro de magia que me generaba tan extrañas sensaciones, y comencé a caminar por el corredor hacía la habitación de los niños. Pasé las habitaciones de los 4 infantes que actualmente habitaban la mansión, y llegué ante el cuarto de Lyra, el cual había permanecido cerrado desde que ella se fue. Razón por la que me preocupó el encontrar las puertas abiertas de par en par, con la cama desarreglada, como si alguien hubiera buscado debajo de las sábanas.

De pronto, escuché un lamento, largo, angustioso, doloroso y al mismo tiempo suave, acompasado y madurado. Salí de nuevo al corredor, siguiendo de nuevo mi instinto hacía donde creía se encontraba eso que generaba tantas alteraciones. Subí las escaleras hacia las habitaciones principales de la familia, donde se encontraban los cuartos de Draco y Astoria, y también el de Lucius. Me acerqué lentamente, tratando de controlar a mi alocado corazón mientras pasaba de largo la habitación del heredero Malfoy. Una vez frente a la alcoba principal, el sonido del fuego me alertó. El inconfundible sonido del crepitar de las llamas al quemar todo a su paso no lo he olvidado. Afortunadamente recordé traer mi varita, por lo que abrir la puerta no me generó problemas. El humo comenzó a escapar rápidamente, por lo que cubrí mi boca y nariz con la manga de mi bata, e ingresé temiendo lo peor.

No me costó encontrar la cama, que de antaño debió ser magnifica y hermosa, pero por el momento estaba siendo consumida por las llamas. Lucius se haya inconsciente sobre ella, con una extraña herida en un costado, como hecha de un zarpazo por un animal salvaje. Me acerqué rápidamente mientras trataba de encontrar a alguien más en la habitación, pero ahí solamente estábamos nosotros dos.

-¡Señor Malfoy!

Zarandeé al tipo en la cama, pero realmente debía estar desmayado, no sé si por la herida o por el humo, pero el punto es que no reaccionaba. Mi cerebro estaba comenzando a dejar de funcionar correctamente, el oxígeno no llegaba a mí con claridad. De pronto recordé el día que fuimos por la piedra filosofal, y que me bloqueé al no tener madera para prender fuego. La respuesta de Ron " !Eres bruja! ¡Usa la varita!" llegó a mi como un extraño deja vú, aunque en esta ocasión lo que combatía era exactamente fuego. Lancé un hechizo de casco burbuja sobre mi y Lucius, trayendo de vuelta con esto mi temperamento ahogado por el humo y las llamas. Coloqué un hechizo de protección en torno al hombre que aun estaba desmayado y comencé a lanzar agua contra las cortinas y tapices incendiados, que eran lo que más rápido ardía. Poco a poco fui controlando las llamas hasta que estas se extinguieron casi por completo. El humo se confundía ahora con el vapor generado por el choque entre dos elementos tan distintos, así que abrí los grandes ventanales para ventilar la habitación. De pronto, vi moverse algo en el balcón. Mejor dicho, vi a alguien moverse en el balcón. Me acercaba a averiguar que estaba pasando cuando una tos a mis espaldas me hizo recular. Lucius Malfoy estaba reaccionando lentamente. Dudé en acercarme a él o a la puerta recién abierta, con la impresión de que descubriría el secreto que tan celosamente era guardado por aquellos muros, pero un susurro a mis espaldas me hizo olvidar momentáneamente mi impresión.

-Her…mio..ne…

Rápidamente me acerqué a la ahora empapada cama, mientras Lucius trataba de incorporarse inútilmente, pues la herida en su costado no le permitía mucha movilidad. Ya sin tanto humo y prisas, noté que era verdaderamente grave el zarpazo que tenía, pues cubría casi la mitad de su torax.

-Déjame ayudarte

-Estoy…bien…

Sin importarme su reticencia, me coloqué por su lado sano, y le ayudé a salir del cuarto. Antes de cerrar la puerta, miré una vez más al balcón, con la impresión de que la respuesta a todas mis preguntas estaba acechando desde las sombras, esperando.

*O*

Bajamos lentamente al piso anterior, dejando charquitos de agua y sangre. Algo en mi interior me decía que tenía que alejarme lo más pronto posible de ese cuarto, aunque mi primera impresión hubiera sido acercarme. De nuevo estaba esa sensación de asfixia en mi pecho, cuando la intempestiva llegada de Harry y detrás de él Severus, me tranquilizó.

-¡Hermione! Dime, ¿qué ha pasado?

Harry me tomó violentamente por los hombros, mientras Severus tomaba mi lugar ayudando a Lucius a llegar a una de las habitaciones. Me sorprendió la reacción desmedida de mi amigo, pero no me dio opción más que de contarle.

-Salí por un poco de chocolate caliente y sentí…una presencia. La seguí hasta el cuarto de Lyra, y después hasta la habitación de Lucius. Escuché el crepitar del fuego y entré a ver que estaba pasando, Lucius estaba herido y desmayado en la cama, así que coloqué un hechizo de casco sobre los dos y traté de apagar el fuego. Al final pude hacerlo y él reaccionó, así que salimos rápidamente de la habitación…abrí las puertas del balcón y creo que vi…algo- no quise decir alguien, no estaba segura de que mi amigo me fuese a creer, o que pensará que seguía con mis investigaciones sobre la mansión.- pero al final decidí mejor salir, era más preocupante el estado de Lucius. Justamente estaba sintiendo la presencia de nuevo cuando tú y Severus llegaron.

Una vez terminé mi rápida historia, Harry salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Lucius, después de besar mi frente y encaminarme a la habitación donde Severus atendía a Lucius.

-Hermione, tráeme algunas toallas del baño.

Hice lo que mi ex profesor me pidió, mientras el trataba de detener la hemorragia que parecía amenazar con desangrar al señor Malfoy. Después de unos angustiosos minutos llenos de pociones, ungüentos, toallas, sangre, agua y algunos gritos de dolor, Lucius yacía plácidamente dormido.

-Has sido de reflejos rápidos Hermione, un poco más y no lo hubiera contado, ya fuera por asfixia, desangramiento o calcinado…o puede que por los tres.

-no fue nada Severus, solo reflejos e instinto de supervivencia desarrollados desde mi más tierna infancia.

Iba a comentar algo más, cuando Harry entró en la habitación, igual que como se fue, solo que algo más cansado. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que no estaba paralizado, y recordaba claramente la explicación del doctor explicándome que le duraría por lo menos 4 semanas.

-Todo está controlado, Hermione apagó muy bien el fuego, y lo mejor de todo es que no fue tan aparatoso, solo que se quemaron cosas altamente inflamables. Tampoco se despertaron los niños, así que no veo razón para moverlos de la mansión hasta mañana.

-¿Y eso porque Harry?

-¡Para que puedas cuidar en su recuperación a Lucius por su puesto! Ahora yo le haré el favor a Lucius y me llevaré a Scorp. Mientras tanto tú cuidarás a Lucius, hasta que pueda andar normal y sano de nuevo.- La cara de contrariedad de Severus me desconcertó, aunque al final no dijo nada. Solo asintió en silencio, y procedió ha indicarme los cuidados y medicinas de iba a ocupar esa semana.

Ya bien entrada la madrugada, ambos se retiraron a dormir a las habitaciones de invitados, mientras yo acomodaba mis cosas para pasar la noche junto al lecho de mi amor prohibido.

Antes de caer dormida en la comodidad del sofá, un último pensamiento llegó a mí… ¿Cómo se habían enterado Harry y Severus de lo que pasaba en la mansión? No pude llegar más lejos, pues al final, el sueño y cansancio de esa noche, me vencieron.

* * *

><p><em>Todo comenzó como una noche normal! Y tómala! que se llena de humo y sangre! Chan chan chan chan! Hermione se está acercando a la verdad, aunque les adelantaré que la sig semana estará muy ocupada cuidando de un rubio engreido y guapo que la trae loca desde hace un rato, así que no le quedará mucho tiempo para misterios. Este era mi último capítulo escrito, así que lo demás irá saliendo poco a poco, aunque espero que de manera constante. Pronto vendrá la acción no apta para menores entre Luc y Hermi!<em>

_Espero sus reviews! Saluditos! :D_


	16. Conociéndole íntimamente

_Ahora si me la vole! XD Menos de una semana! wuju! XD todo un record :P_

_No les diré más, comentarios de Autora abajo. _

_Ya saben todo de J.K, salvo Lyra, Ivy, Tuky y algunos personajes secundarios extras que estan por ahí. _

_A leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: Conociéndole íntimamente<strong>

-¿Puedo saber a razón de qué hiciste semejante estupidez Potter? Lo que queremos es que Lucius deje sus ideas estúpidas y se enfoque en ayudar…- los dos hombres caminaban por uno de los tantos pasillos de la mansión, en la espera de que los niños terminen de arreglar sus maletas.

-Lo se Severus. Ese es el punto. Lucius debe descubrir por si mismo que no hay cabida en la vida de Hermione para él. Y ella puede estar pensando ahorita en él, porque lo ve como causa perdida…pero en lo que el ácido humor Malfoy salga a la luz después de unos días imposibilitado, todo volverá a su cause. A parte, espero tu colabores un poco en crear el desencanto entre ambos… Mientras más nos esforcemos en cerrarles la puerta, encontrarán como trepar por la ventana…- aunque aun había un poco de duda en su tono de voz, no se iba a echar para atrás en este momento.

- Esperemos que tus tontas ideas den resultado, o nos veremos en una encrucijada.- suspira cansadamente, y prefiere cambiar de tema, a cuestiones más apremiantes- Haremos el experimento en exactamente 7 días… el día que regresa Andrómeda, y justamente un día antes del arribo de Draco y su mujer. Remus se hará cargo de los 4 revoltosos si para ese momento no ha regresado tu esposa.- Harry solo asiente, mientras continua con la vista perdida en los grandes ventanales que dan al exterior de ese pasillo.

- Me parece bien, tenemos tiempo de seguir investigando por si pasa alguna contingencia, y le daremos oportunidad a Lucius de recuperarse un poco, y tratar de reconstituir la sangre perdida en el último ataque. Ese día también tendremos que sacar a Hermione de la mansión, no puede haber nadie que no sea de nuestra plena confianza y conozca la situación.- su mente comienza a maquinar la manera de mantener alejada a Hermione sin levantar suspicacias en ella, lo cual no sería fácil.

- Bien, encárgate de eso. Me voy, Remus está impaciente por que le regrese a su cachorro.

Dan por terminada la conversación cuando ven acercarse a los 4 niños en compañía de su Institutriz. Severus toma la maleta de Teddy, y coloca su mano en el hombro del niño conduciéndolo hacía la chimenea. Solamente le dice "Tu primero Ted", el cual desaparece en las tan conocidas llamas verdes. El hombre voltea y se despide de los presentes con una leve inclinación de cabeza y también desparece. Inmediatamente la familia Potter se va acompañada del joven Malfoy, y Hermione se dirige a las cocinas. La sala ha quedado vacía, o casi.

Muchos años antes, Harry Potter fue consciente del poder que un elfo doméstico posee, así como de la lealtad hacía los ideales que tienen, por mucho que eso contradiga su esclavitud. Pero parece haber olvidado tan valiosa lección, pues ninguno de los dos hombres notó la presencia del pequeño elfo que sin querer a escuchado la conversación completa. Lo que ha descubierto lo llena de contrariedad…sabe que su lealtad debe estar hacía la familia Malfoy…la cual a sufrido mucho estos años… Lucius últimamente se ha visto rejuvenecido por la presencia de los niños y de ella…y la señorita ha sido amable como ninguna otra bruja o mago…decisiones, decisiones, decisiones… ¿Qué hacer con la información que Tuky sabe?

*O*

Hermione miro el vasto salón unos minutos en silencio. Estaba completamente sola en la mansión, salvo por Lucius claro, el cual no podía moverse. Según la explicación de Severus, las garras tenían un veneno muy corrosivo que impedía la inmediata cicatrización de la herida, por lo que estaría uno días en reposo absoluto. Ella iba a tener que limpiar día con día la herida, sin contar que también iba a tener que limpiar y cocinar. ¿La razón? Un trozo de legislación que ella misma redactó e hizo aprobar respecto a los derechos de los elfos domésticos. Era en escasos momentos como ese en el que pensaba "¿Por qué diablos me he metido en esto?". Lucius le había informado que en vista de que ni los niños ni nadie más iba a estar en la mansión, aprovechó para darle vacaciones a TODOS los elfos por 4 días, lo que la ley marcaba era un descanso digno y máximo, pero que ellos iban a tomarse 5 días, porque aun les debían un día de descanso de las labores realizadas durante la fiesta hacía un tiempo. Qué él entendía que era muy difícil mantener toda la Mansión limpia, por lo que solamente iba a tener que ordenar la cocina, la entrada, el recibidor, el salón de té, su despacho, el salón de visitas, las escaleras, algunos pasillos, y las dos habitaciones donde ellos estarían esa semana, pues no sabía quien podía asistir a visitarle y ella tendría que encargarse de recibirlos y atenderlos. Estuvo a punto de mandarlo muy lejos allá donde les platiqué, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo. La sonrisa de suficiencia y burla de Lucius la traía tatuada en la mente, incapaz de olvidar o pensar en hacer todo lo que él dijo. ¡Ella no había estudiado y preparado para eso! A punto estuvo de pensar que ese era trabajo para elfos domésticos, cayendo en cuenta por fin del daño que estar tanto tiempo entre Sangre Puras hacía a su mente. Suspiró con resignación y emprendió camino hacía las cocinas de la mansión, lo bueno es que no se le daba tan mal cocinar, y la Señora Weasley les había enseñado a ella y a Ginny los labores de la casa, en un curso intensivo antes de que la pelirroja se casara. Acción que valió para absolutamente nada, pues Harry era mejor en los quehaceres domésticos, sin contar que el viejo Kreatcher estaba fascinado con la tarea, junto a Binky, la ex elfina del señor Crouch, rescatada de las cocinas de la escuela. Convocó todos los instrumentos de limpieza que iba a necesitar, y tal como hizo Mickey Mouse siendo aprendiz de brujo, programó con magia los ritmos y tiempos de limpieza de cada producto en las zonas que Lucius tan amablemente le ordenó limpiar. Una vez en las cocinas, aprovechó para hacer la comida de todo el día, para evitar destinar más tiempo del necesario en dicha acción. Nada demasiado elaborado, dejó todo con un hechizo de conservación y regresó a la habitación, terminando los hechizos de limpieza, evitando con eso que todo se volviera loco.

*O*

El primer día todo pasó de manera muy tranquila. Lucius pasó la mayor parte del día dormido, por lo que Hermione tuvo tiempo de leer como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Aunque no había olvidado su objetivo de averiguar lo que ocurría en la mansión, no le parecía prudente dejar tanto tiempo solo al hombre que descansaba tan plácidamente en la cama. Después de un rato, bajó a la cocina a calentar lo que previamente había cocinado, que no era muy denso pues Severus le había advertido que por 2 días Lucius no podía comer gran cosa. Agradecía ser bruja, pues sino, esas simples labores domésticas como limpiar o cocinar, se le harían tremendamente difíciles. Llenó dos platos con el consomé de verduras que había hecho, cortó y tostó un poco de pan, llenó una jarra de agua y puso todo eso y demás cosas que fuera a necesitar en una bandeja, para evitar dar vueltas de más hasta la cocina, que no estaba nada cerca. Lucius no podría mover los brazos, torso y cadera por orden de Severus, así que colocó solo un plato sobre la mesita para cama y despertó al hombre para poder alimentarlo.

-Ya es hora de comer señor Malfoy.

-hmmm no quiero…quiero dormir….

-Por favor, no haga esto más difícil, abra los ojos.

-No.

-Por favor.

-No.

Por favor.

-No.

-Luciuuuusss!

-Hermioneeee!

Hermione no podía creer la actitud del tipo. ¿Este era realmente el feroz Mortífago que en infinidad de veces la había perseguido? Decidió que había que tomar medidas drásticas, pues el cabrón parecía disfrutar sacarla de sus casillas. Colocó su varita apuntando a la entrepierna del hombre y poco a poco dejó salir un hechizo de calefacción, que podía sentirse agradable al inicio, pero después de un rato era una tortura.

-Va a abrir los ojos en este instante Señor Malfoy, sino quiere que en el desayuno le sirva… huevos duros.

Lucius gruñó, pero no quiso tentar a su suerte, sobre todo porque no podía moverse. Abrió los ojos, miró de mala manera a la muchacha que estaba sentada a un lado de la cama y puso cara de indignación.

-No había necesidad de ser tan toscos Granger, hasta parece muggle.

-jajajaja y ¿se supone que eso es una ofensa?

-viniendo de mi, si.

Hermione calentó un poco más el hechizo, haciendo que Lucius diera un sobresalto y la mirara con algo de terror. Ella solo sonrío dulcemente, como si no rompiera un plato, quitó el hechizo y se dispuso a alimentar ella a Lucius.

-ahora, coma, sino quiere que cumpla mi amenaza.

*O*

Durante dos días esa fue la rutina de Lucius: dormir, medicina, desayunar, dormir, medicina, dormir, comer, dormir, medicina, té, dormir, medicina, dormir, merendar y dormir.

No tenía mucha fuerza, las medicinas lo dopaban la mayor parte del tiempo y no se daba cuenta de cuando Hermione le hacía la curación o limpieza. Lo cual ella agradecía a Merlín pues no podía evitar perderse en el fuerte pecho del hombre, y delinear con su miraba, por no querer hacerlo con las manos, cada curva y planicie de tan espectacular torso.

Lo más difícil de sus labores como enfermera había sido atender las funciones físicas de Lucius. Después de comer, Lucius se había quedado dormido, y quiso aprovechar para vaciar su intestino y vejiga. Se preparaba para lanzar los hechizos cuando una nota mágica apreció ante ella. "Debido a tan delicado estado, y a que podrían interferir con algunas de las pociones o ungüentos, no puedes usar hechizos de limpieza o purga sobre Lucius. Te he dejado una bacinica a mano, debajo de la cama, recuerda tomar las precauciones necesarias. E días el podrá ponerse de pie y atender esos menesteres personal y privadamente en el baño, pero por lo pronto, estas a cargo. Por cierto, báñalo con la esponja que esta en el buró, hazlo hasta la noche del segundo día, para dejar que el ungüento penetre lo más posible en el tejido, y después realiza otra curación. Cualquier otra indicación que no recuerde en este momento, aparecerá cuando la necesites". En sus tiempos de locura por querer aprender medimagia, Poppy le había enseñado como "auxiliar" al cuerpo en esas circunstancias. Sabía como ayudar a relajar los músculos necesarios para que el proceso natural del cuerpo fuera realizado sin la cooperación del enfermo…pero nunca imagino que esa cuestión que la hizo olvidarse de ser medimaga, tuviera que llevarla acabo sobre Lucius. Tembló de ansiedad y asco, no pudiendo creer su mala suerte.

Ella quería conocer íntimamente a Lucius, ¡pero no tanto!

Pasó toda la tarde del primer día mortificada sobre lo que debía hacer. Esto la superaba. No iba a poder mirarle de nuevo a la cara, sin recordar donde había puestos sus manos…o que partes de él había visto sin su autorización.

-Esta será una prueba…veré si realmente estoy enamorada o no…solo ese sentimiento salvará el hecho de lo que voy a hacer.

Y antes de tener que despertarle para darle la siguiente poción, se puso manos a la obra. Y nunca mejor dicho.

*O*

Lucius abrió lentamente los ojos. Sentía su estomago rugir por hambre, dando respuesta con esto a la razón por la que se había despertado. Oyó a lo lejos como alguien vomitaba, y después el correr del agua. Una vez pudo enfocar su miraba, pudo ver a Hermione saliendo del baño, con la cara algo pálida.

-el enfermo soy yo, no tu Granger.- dio un giro sobresaltada, no esperando encontrarle despierto. Hasta lo miraba asustada, como cuando encuentras a alguien haciendo algo que no debe- tengo hambre.- la muchacha se relajó un poco, asintió rápidamente y salió corriendo del cuarto, supuso que rumbo a la cocina.

Sino contaba mal, esa era la noche del segundo día. Severus le advirtió que los dos primeros días casi no iba a estar consiente, hasta que el veneno terminara de ser asimilado por su cuerpo. Supuso que la parte más peliaguda de su forzado reposo estaba terminando, dado que despertó el solo. No recordaba gran cosa de lo pasado en las últimas 40 horas, solo que no había nadie en la mansión, y que Hermione lo había alimentado y dado medicinas. Sentía el cuerpo algo cansado, y salvo por la herida en su costado, muy relajado. De hecho…demasiado relajado. Miró hacia el buró, donde se encontraban todas las pociones y ungüentos que seguramente le aplicaron esos días, y se sorprendió al reconocer algunas y recordar sus maneras de actuar y cuidados. Pociones que Severus había desarrollado específicamente para ese tipo de veneno, por lo cual no eran encontrables en ningún libro. Sus pensamientos le dieron escalofríos…Granger no tendría el estómago para hacer lo que se suponía tenía que hacerse en esas circunstancias… ¿verdad?... no…seguramente el pocionista le advirtió que la efectividad solamente disminuiría un 10%, nada extremadamente grave… su mejor amigo no podía ser tan cabrón…aunque una vocecita en el fondo de su mente le decía con mucha convicción que si…Severus Snape podía ser tan cabrón como para decirle que lo hiciera todo manual y no darle la información sobre la poción…

Solamente de pensarlo un fuerte sonrojo le nació desde la punta de los pies hasta el último de sus rubios cabellos. No le extrañaría nada que de pronto se volviera pelirrojo de tan sofocado y avergonzado que estaba… también sentía nauseas. Y recordó claramente la imagen que acababa de acontecer… Hermione saliendo del baño pálida, medio enferma, después de haber vomitado en el baño. No tuvo tiempo de razonar, pues en ese momento iba entrando con la charola de comida levitando delante de ella.

-Que bueno que ha despertado por usted mismo, señal de que el veneno a remitido. Esta será la última comida tan "aguada", ya mañana podrá comer de manera normal…

Hermione pronto se quedo muda, pues la mirada que le lanzaban desde la cama era por de más perturbadora. Una mezcla entre repulsión, nervios, agradecimiento, acogotamiento, pánico, terror, sopor y una infinidad más de sentimientos encontrados que ella rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que Lucius Malfoy sabía lo que había tenido que hacer esos dos días. La charola no se cayó nada más porque iba flotando con un hechizo programado, pero Hermione si tuvo que recargarse en la puerta cerrada y bajar la mirada, evitando que Lucius viera los mismos sentimientos en su rostro.

Por unos minutos, ambos evitaron verse directamente, tratando de pensar que hacer a continuación, como pasar ese muro que acababa de levantarse entre ellos a razón de lo que Hermione había hecho.

-Olvidémoslo Hermione…

-Pero…no…yo…

-Sé que hiciste…y lo cabrón que es Severus…así que…olvidémoslo.

-Está bien.

La cena pasó demasiado silenciosa, aunque por fin Lucius pudo actuar por si mismo. Lo único que si notó, es que por hoy no iba a poder levantarse a bañar por si mismo, y necesitaría que ella lo hiciera, suponiendo que Severus le dio esa instrucción. Gracias a Merlín, no iba a necesitar que le ayudara a evacuar, pues lo hizo antes de que él despertara, y no sería hasta la mañana siguiente, después de un buen descanso y que la herida por fin dejara de supurar y comenzara a cicatrizar, que podría levantarse él por sus propios medios.

*O*

Hermione lo sabía…era momento del baño. Y ella también sabía que él sabía que era el momento del baño. Tenía que limpiar todo el cuerpo, dejar completamente limpias y desinfectada las heridas, cambiar los vendajes tanto de las quemaduras que seguramente ya casi estaban sanas, así como del zarpazo que tenía en el costado; y aplicar ungüento nuevo contra quemaduras y el cicatrizante. Severus le había dejado una mezcla especial para bañarle. No podía hacerse con un hechizo, tenía que ser con esponja, y tenía que hacerlo ella porque Lucius aun no se podía mover. Y si era posible, ¡ahora le avergonzaba más! Ya lo había visto completamente desnudo, ya había recorrido todo su cuerpo, ya le había limpiado ciertas partes…delicadas…pero nunca cuando él estaba consiente.

-Es hora.

-Si.

Sin otra palabra más, Hermione cambió con un hechizo las sábanas, por unas suaves pero con forro impermeable, evitando con esto mojar la cama. El colchón lo dobló como en una cama de hospital para hacer que el paciente permanezca sentado. Acomodó a Lucius recargando su cabeza en una almohada cubierta con el mismo material que el colchón. Convocó una mesita auxiliar donde depositó una palangana con agua caliente, toallas, la esponja especial, la mezcla especial dejada por Severus, el shampoo habitual de Lucius, las vendas, los ungüentos, cintilla para asegurar las vendas y gasas. Decidió que empezaría por el cuerpo, curaría las heridas, lavaría su cabello y lo vestiría. Exactamente en ese orden. Se cambió de ropa, por una blusa de tirantes y un short corto, tratando con esto de no mojarse mucho. Recogió su cabello en un rodete algo suelto, suspiro hondo y encaró a Lucius.

Él no apartaba la mirada de la pared contraria, tratando de controlar los nervios. ¡Maldito Severus! Seguramente no pensaba que fuera a reaccionar tan pronto al medicamento, no hubiera fomentado esta situación a propósito. Tragó saliva, respiró hondo también, y asintió con la cabeza, afirmando que estaba listo.

A un pase de varita, casi toda la ropa de Lucius desapareció, salvo la ropa interior. Antes de desaparecerla, Hermione colocó una toalla sobre su entrepierna, tratando de darle mayor privacidad al asunto. Y comenzó.

*O*

Lucius con los ojos cerrados, solamente sentía como la esponja pasaba lentamente por sus hombros y cuello, quitando impurezas, sudor y suciedad. La sensación le gustaría, sino fuera en esa situación tan tensa. Con un paño húmedo, va recorriendo la misma zona que ya limpió para retirar el exceso de agua o espuma. Baja por su hombro derecho, le hace cosquillas en la axila, y sigue por su brazo hasta la muñeca y mano. Cambia de lado y hace lo mismo. De pronto, siente hundirse el colchón alrededor de su pierna izquierda. Sorprendido abre los ojos, solo para ver que las rodillas de Hermione rodean su pierna, y sus manos lentamente inclinan su cuerpo para poder frotar su espalda. Queda recargado en el pecho de Hermione, con la cara en su cuello, respirando su dulce aroma mientras ella con manos suaves, la esponja y el paño caliente va recorriendo lentamente su espalda. Siente el latir apresurado del corazón de la mujer así como el suyo propio al mismo ritmo. La cercanía entre ellos le hace olvidar lo precario de la situación. La casi caricia llega hasta su espalda baja, y vuelve a subir. Lo vuelve a acomodar en el colchón y sin darle tregua comienza a frotar sus pectorales, con una mano la esponja y en la otra el paño, con movimientos circulares, suaves y lentos, pero que a su paso parecen que queman y encienden sus sentidos. Baja por su pecho, llega a su ombligo y limpia delicadamente la piel interna. Pasa por sus costados, por uno con más cuidado pues aun esta en carne viva la herida. Para este momento, las suaves y lentas caricias, han despertado su libido, y ruega porque no se noté, porque Hermione no se ha quitado de encima de él y no puede ver más abajo. Pero sus ruegos no son escuchados, y en el momento en el que ella se hace para atrás, siente esa parte de él contra su pierna. Ella lo mira sorprendida y se sonroja. El esta tan caliente que no le importa, y si pudiera, se restregaría contra su pierna. Pero no puede, y ella se baja de la cama para limpiar ahora sus piernas. Otra vez a un lado de la cama, Hermione desliza suavemente la esponja por su pierna hacía la rodilla, por su pantorrilla y hasta el pie. Lo hace por la parte delantera y flexiona la pierna para hacerlo por dentro, y aunque quisiera, no puede ignorar el gemido de placer que Lucius ha soltado en el momento que la esponja ha regresado por la parte interna de su pierna derecha. Recorre de nuevo la pierna, pero ahora con el paño húmedo, obteniendo otro gemido más. Cambia de pierna, la recorre suavemente con la esponja, la flexiona, regresa y vuelve a empezar con el paño. Ya ha limpiado todas las zonas que debe cuidar de curar, y se ha saltado una a propósito.

Con ayuda de la gaza coloca el ungüento cicatrizante en el zarpazo, y con los dedos el otro ungüento sobre las quemaduras. Este último, no deja de parecerle erótico a Lucius, pues las yemas de sus dedos se deslizan cadenciosamente por su piel, cubriendo las zonas de piel nueva y tierna que tiene principalmente en las piernas. Este cúmulo de sensaciones y toqueteo no le ha permitido bajar su excitación, por lo que una perturbadora carpa se ha formado en la toalla que cubre su entrepierna, aunque ambos parecen ignorarla. Venda con cuidado las zonas donde ha puesto ungüento, ayudando a relajar la situación.

Un poco más tranquilos, Hermione decide lavarle el cabello, para el cual no existe hechizo que lo deje completamente bien, por lo que hace un hoyo en el respaldo y coloca el cuenco con agua caliente, como pasa en el salón de belleza. Humedece el cabello, coloca una generosa cantidad de shampoo en su mano, y comienza a frotarlo con calma. Y la tortura de Lucius regresa. Tiene un punto débil: el que toquen su nuca con los dedos deslizándolos por su cabello lo calienta como pocas cosas, y más por la manera en la que ella lo hace. Ha vuelto a acomodarse sobre su pierna para tener mejor acceso, y le ha puesto los pechos justamente sobre la cara. Lo poco que había bajado, sube de nuevo por la posición, y por la sensación de esos dedos traviesos resbalándose por su nuca y cabello. Y gime, sobresaltándola y siendo por fin consciente por fin sobre que parte de la anatomía de Lucius está restregando su rodilla. Las respiraciones comienzan a acelerarse, así como los latidos de sus corazones. Rápidamente termina de enjuagarle el cabello, retirando toda la espuma. Con su varita lo seca rápidamente, no quiere que ande goteando la almohada. Limpia por último su rostro, con la esponja y después con el paño, dejándolo casi todo limpio. Para esa parte que falta, no hay necesidad de limpiarla con la mezcla especial…si puede usar un hechizo. Ambos lo saben. Ambos respiran rápidamente.

-Aun no has terminado…

-No…aun no…

-¿Y que esperas?

Ambos se sonríen con complicidad. Hermione toma de nuevo la esponja y el paño, y retira la toalla que hasta el momento ha sido la barrera para apreciar el miembro de Lucius, ese con el que ha fantaseado desde que llegó a la mansión, pero que en últimas fechas ha sido parte de sus pesadillas de limpieza. Pero nunca lo ha visto así, y esa visión rápidamente sustituye y borra las perturbadoras imágenes anteriores. Decide comenzar por sus nalgas, levanta un poco el cuerpo con un hechizo, y desliza lentamente la esponja y el paño por el culo de Lucius. Después de cada caricia, la verga de Lucius da un salto, atrayendo la atención de Hermione. Una vez terminada esa zona, baja el cuerpo nuevamente y se miran de nuevo intensamente. Con la esponja comienza a limpiar el pubis rubio, haciendo movimientos circulares y que sospechosamente se sienten más intensos que en resto del cuerpo. Baja por un costado y comienza a acariciar los bien dotados orbes que sostiene entre sus manos y que hacen arrancar suspiros y gemidos del pobre enfermo. Y por fin, desliza lentamente, casi con vergüenza; la esponja por aquel pedazo duro y caliente de carne. Una vez terminado esto, recorre de nuevo la zona con el paño húmedo, estimulando con esto mucho más los sentidos de Lucius. El paño sube y baja lentamente por el pene, descubriendo poco a poco el glande. La respiración de ambos ha acelerado, y Lucius gime aun más fuerte cuando Hermione suelta el paño y comienza a recorrer con su mano el largo de su falo.

-Her..mio…ne…

Los gemidos y suspiros enardecen más a Hermione, y aumenta la presión y velocidad de su movimiento. Ahora tiene completamente excitado a Lucius, y no puede dejar de admirarle. Se siente inmenso entre sus pequeñas manos, duro y caliente, pesado como pocas cosas. Con los gemidos de fondo, se dedica a observar golosamente lo que tiene entre manos, como parece que va a explotar por momentos, como le saltan las venas, como derrama sobre su mano poco a poco el preseminal. Ella mueve su mano con calma pero con fuerza, o cambia y afloja un poco pero aumenta el ritmo. Pasa sus dedos por la rozada cabeza, mientras la otra juega más abajo. Voltea a ver el torso del enfermo, y ve como una gota de sudor resbala por la piel blanca. Sin dudarlo y sin dejar el vaivén que lleva con sus manos, atrapa entre sus labios esa traviesa intrusa, antes de que siga bajando más. Eso parece enardecer y llevar al límite al Lord, pues sus gemidos son algo más estrangulados, tratando de contenerse. Siente la presión entre sus dedos, como la piel de la base comienza a tirar ante el inminente orgasmo.

*O*

¡Pequeña bruja! Lo tiene completamente loco. Lucius no es capaz de decir algo con lo bien que lo están amasando. Pocas veces el que lo toquen le parece tan excitante, probablemente es por la situación, el tiempo y la persona que lo hace. Siente como esas delicadas manos lo recorren, tratando de reconocerlo y dejarle marca de sus caricias para siempre. Sabe que esa es una de sus maravillas Malfoy. Otra es cuando lo utiliza. Quisiera empujarse contra esas manos, o arrastrar su pecho hasta su falo y cogerse sus firmes tetas. Mejor aun, enredar sus dedos en la indomable melena que poco a poco se a soltado de su prisión y restregarle en la cara el trabajo que ha hecho con sus manos. Pero el puto hechizo de inmovilidad sigue vigente, y ella no parece dispuesta a quitarlo. Gime como nunca lo ha hecho, porque nunca ha estado tan desesperado por aumentar el toque o pasar a mejores cosas. Siente como desde su cuello, baja una gota de sudor, y como de pronto esta es saboreada por esa dulce boquita que tiene tantas ganas de probar. Y no puede más. Trata de controlarse, cierra los ojos tratando de pensar en algo que lo distraiga, cuando de pronto, esa misma boquita que previamente lo ha llevado al límite, ahora lo lleva a un viaje sin retorno. Los suaves y tersos labios se han cerrado sobre su necesitado pene, succionando y lamiendo, deslizándose por esa cavidad húmeda y caliente, mientras una lengua traviesa delinea con avidez las venas palpitantes. Y es tanto lo que siente, tantos estímulos juntos y entrelazados, que se corre como hace mucho no lo hacía. Siente como emana de el su semilla, el gemido de Hermione cuando su semen choca en el fondo de su garganta, y se deleita con las sensaciones que generan en su sobre estimulada piel cuando ella succiona y traga todo lo que él ha eyaculado.

*O*

Una vez que ha lamido, chupado y secado su tan preciado dulce, se relame como una gatita glotona los labios, después de tomar leche de su cuenco. Un poco de la esencia de Lucius a caído en sus dedos, los cuales lame uno a uno sin desperdiciar nada. Tan metida está en su acicalamiento, que no repara en el gesto contraído y sobre excitado de Lucius, el cual al ver tan golosa y sensual acción, dispara un poco más, lo cual afortunadamente ha caído en la mano que aun no había retirado. Comienza a deslizarse lentamente por su muñeca, y como ha hecho antes con la gota de sudor, sus labios y traviesa lengua interceptan el camino dejado por el semen, subiendo poco a poco, dejando a su paso un camino de saliva que a Lucius le gustaría probar. Realmente parece una gatita, razón por la cual le han dicho que es una leona en la cama.

-Hermione…

Ella se ha olvidado de todo, donde esta y porqué. Pero no del hombre que tiene frente a ella, uno por el cual ha decidido luchar. Relamiéndose una vez más los labios, se acerca sugerente a besar por fin la tan abandonada boca de Lucius. El beso es intenso y cadencioso, lento y caliente. Pero ella sabe que es todo lo que podrán hacer de momento, pues aun no se ha recuperado del todo. Una vez terminado, el sopor y cansancio rodean al hombre.

-Hermione…

Escucha como la voz se ha hecho más ronca, pero al mismo tiempo más alargada. Es obvio que esta cansado, y después de todo lo pasado no puede culparle. Besa una vez más sus labios, con calma y amor, con mucho más significado que el primer beso que se han dado esa noche.

-Descansa, aun tienes las heridas abiertas, y ahora estas más relajado.

Ya no es capaz de contestarle. El cansancio por las heridas, y el sopor y relajamiento que le ha dado después de sus actividades tan lúdicas, han agotado hasta lo imaginable sus energías. Solamente asiente con la cabeza, al tiempo que se deja ir al sueño cuando siente la seda cubrir su cuerpo. Hermione ha regresado la cama a su estado original, y le ha puesto ropa de dormir limpia. Peina con los dedos los rubios mechones, evitando con esto que se hagan nudos o se enrede. Lo cubre con la sábana y colcha, limpia lo que ha utilizado para la curación que mañana tendrá que repetir, y antes de irse a su habitación, lo besa una vez más.

-no…quédate…

Sorprendida porque lo pensaba ya dormido, con un pase de varita se pone uno de sus cómodos camisones, aunque no por eso menos sexy; y se acuesta a un lado de Lucius. Mira su perfil por un rato, acariciando la idea de un día compartir más que una noche de cuidados o caricias con el portento de hombre que ahora descansa a su lado. Poco a poco el cansancio también la fue venciendo, y no recordaría si solo lo había pensando o también susurrado, pero su último pensamiento fue _te amo._

*O*

Severus, Harry y Andrómeda deben estar orgullosos. Las tretas del último mes han sido para evitar que siga investigando. Pero ahora por fin han logrado arrancarle del pensamiento a Hermione el misterio de la Mansión Malfoy. ¡Y de qué manera!

* * *

><p><em>Buenooooo! Yo había dicho que por fin venía el Lemon! XD quería pasarlo hasta el próximo capítulo, pero decidí que una probadita no le hacía daño a nadie! XD Ahí me dicen que tal me quedo, como que aun no esta en mis abilidades no estan los encuentros sexuales XD, pero bueno!<em>

_ahora como notarán, se supone Severus y Harry querían separarlos mostrandoles los lados negativos y feos que tienen cada persona, pero pues ellos se saltaron cualquier presentación y pasaron a la cama primero XD_

_¿Qué pasara el prox capítulo? No lo se! aun no lo escribo, pero tan pronto esté lo colgaré, de eso no hay duda, aunque será yo creo hasta la prox semana por hay del viernes, porque quiero aprovechar este fin largo (siiii hay puente por el día de la Revolución Mexicana :D) para escribir de mi otra historia pendiente "Hasta que la eternidad nos separe", la he dejado muerta mucho tiempo, y no tengo perdón de dios si no trato de por lo menos subir 4 capítulos para antes de fin de año! Así que, paciencia gente!_

_Ahora si, me voy, iré a buscar que hacer XD porque por ahora mi trabajo está un poquito muerto. Igual y eso hace que tenga más tiempo para escribir!_

_Saluditos!_


	17. Lo que realmente siento por ti

_Hola! Pues ya hacía mucho que no subía capítulos a está tan linda historia! :D ya se, no tengo vergüenza, pero es que no me había llegado la inspiración para continuar. Y ya saben, cuando la inspiración está catatónica algunas veces es difícil hacerla salir. Pero lo logré! Y aquí tenemos un nuevo capi. Para compenzar, tiene más de 6,000 palabras XD que tecnicamente es como 3 capítulos! :D Así que sean felices! XD_

_Ya saben, no personajes míos, solo Tuky que en este capítulo es super importante._

_ahora si, a leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: Lo que realmente siento por ti.<strong>

La mañana del tercer día encontró a Lucius pacíficamente dormido pero solo en la cama. Hermione se había levantado temprano a realizar sus labores: limpieza de las pocas áreas de la mansión que se podían utilizar esos días y cocinar. Era el primer día que Lucius podría comer algo más sustancioso, por lo que quiso esmerarse en el desayuno.

Poco a poco entró la luz por la ventana, dando en el rostro del sereno hombre que aún se encontraba convaleciente en la cama. Cuando Hermione entró cargando la bandeja del desayuno, no pudo evitar pensar que era adorable como Lucius torcía la nariz evidentemente incómodo por la luz. En días pasados no le habría molestado por estar sedado, pero el día de hoy el hechizo de inmovilidad era lo que le impedía escapar de tan molesta eventualidad.

-Buenos días, ¿Quiere que retire el hechizo de inmovilidad?

-¡Hermione! Buenos días, si, ya no aguanto más el no poder moverme.- Lucius tenía clavada su mirada en ella, pero no daba muestras de repulsión o contrariedad. Mejor dicho, parecía muy…familiar. Quitó los hechizos, y después de rascarse rápidamente la nariz, tomó el brazo de la muchacha y la acercó a él. Su mano libre la encajó entre los desordenados mechones forzando así que se acercaran y plantó un intenso beso haciendo con esto que Hermione gimiera por el placer y la sorpresa.- bien, eso es un saludo de buenos días. A partir de hoy harás lo mismo cada mañana ¿entendido Hermione?

-Si Señor Malfoy…

-Lucius querida, después de lo de anoche no esperas seguir tratándome tan distante ¿o sí?

-Bueno yo…

-Jamás recibirás palabras cursis o dulces de mí. No soy un caballero. Solo puedo decirte que en el momento que pueda moverme libremente de nuevo, te secuestraré una semana entera, te haré mía de todas las formas posibles y me importará muy poco si estás en contra de mis acciones. Soy un hombre con muchos defectos. Y nuestros distintos modos de ver la vida serán un fuerte impedimento, así como la gente a nuestro alrededor. Pero puedo ofrecerte mi vida, mis sinceras disculpas por lo pasado y la oportunidad de descubrir si esto que pasa entre nosotros tiene futuro. Tomemos estos días para conocernos, hablar de metas a futuro y uno que otro secreto. ¿Qué me dices linda, te arriesgas?

Hermione no podía creerlo, era una declaración que había estado esperando secretamente desde hace mucho, pero siempre opacada por el frío semblante del hombre. Sabía perfectamente que había mucho que aclarar entre ellos. Y era cierto también que mucha gente se opondría. Para empezar, Severus y Harry. Andrómeda y Ron. Mucha gente más. Pero puede que Lyra estuviera de acuerdo… Scorpius, Draco y Astoria también. ¿Tenía algo que perder? Seguramente su corazón, porque sabía que no podría evitar enamorarse profundamente del hombre frente a ella. Pero bien valía el riesgo.

-Tomaré el riesgo, _Señor Malfoy_…

-Ahhh…mi gatita coqueta…-el hombre tomó por los hombros a la muchacha, acercando sus rostros, pero antes de besarla, desvío un poco el semblante solamente para tener más cerca el oído de la leona y susurró- ¿serás solo mía verdad Hermione? ¿No tendré que preocuparme porque me traiciones cierto?

-No hay nadie en mi corazón Lucius. ¿Yo competiré con fantasmas del pasado o con oportunistas del presente? Tengo que estar segura de a quien le doy entrada.- Lucius la acercó más hacía sí. Aspiró el dulce aroma de su cabello, mientras acariciaba mejilla con mejilla.

-te prometo que ninguna mujer competirá contigo. Si el pasado regresa o el presente explota, te aseguro que es por ti por quien me decidiré. Solo dame tiempo para arreglar el único cabo suelto, el cual más adelante te explicaré, y entonces, te prometo ser tu sirviente por lo que me quede de vida.

Y con esta conversación comenzaron los 5 días más intensos en la vida de Hermione. De pronto se vio envuelta en largas charlas sobre el pasado de Lucius Malfoy. Descubrió que él seguía considerándose un mago superior a muchos, pero que la vida a base de malas experiencias le había enseñado que siempre hay alguien por encima de ti. "Vive y deja vivir" era su nuevo lema, y que eso justamente era lo que lo hacía más inteligente que muchos sangre puras. Su moral era algo ambigua, pero tenía claro que lo más importante era la familia, y con ello preservar ciertas tradiciones. Le explicó un poco de lo que fue ser siervo de Lord Voldemort, y como hacía los últimos tiempos esa idílica imagen de poder que le habían vendido cuando joven, se había ido diluyendo dejando a su paso solo desolación y una incertidumbre hacía el futuro que era difícilmente afrontable. El dolor de ver marcado a su hijo y obligado a una misión suicida, ver como su esposa sufría las ofensas y vejaciones de sus congéneres solo por sus errores. El pánico que sintió cuando pensó ver muerto a Potter, el alivio de ver vivo a su hijo y la inédita alegría de ver muerto al bastardo que había humillado tanto a su casta. La soledad y nostalgia de estar encerrado por algunos años, sin la posibilidad de utilizar la magia, esa que tanto se vanagloriaba de poseer y hacerlo mejor que los muggles. Ahora cada mañana agradecía el poder seguir vivo, para disfrutar de todas esas pequeñas cosas que antes no habría notado, como el hecho de que su hijo ya era todo un hombre, capaz de afrontar las peores circunstancias de la vida. Salvo el círculo, ya no había necesidad de aparentar ante el mundo mágico de un supuesto arrepentimiento, porque este era verdadero. Pero que tampoco tenía la necesidad de hacerles entender las razones de su cambio, o tratar de integrarse a una sociedad que no lo iba a aceptar de entrada. Que lo que más quería, era ser libre. Libre del pasado, de sus malas decisiones, de secretos. Y que ahora como nunca, sentía que estaba más cerca de lograr su objetivo. Se sinceró respecto a su sentimiento por Lyra, que pese a no ser su hija, desde el momento que esa pequeña criatura clavó sus verdes ojos en los suyos, él no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella.

Lucius conoció más sobre la pequeña bruja que por tantos años había generado una obsesión en su familia, aunque por distintos motivos. Ella le contó como siempre se sintió distinta, y en algunos aspectos superior a los demás, haciendo con esto que fuera evitada e ignorada por la gente que ella creía eran sus iguales. Su alivio y alegría al recibir la carta que le notificaba que de hecho si era diferente y única entre los suyos, en una época difícil de la relación con su familia porque no eran capaces de explicar las situaciones que ocurrían. Que tiempo después sus padres le confesaron que pensaron en enviarla a un internado lejos de casa, pues no eran capaces de comprender la situación. Casi la creían loca, aunque el amor por ella era lo que había evitado tomar medidas drásticas, un aspecto bastante oscuro en sus padres muggles cabía decir. También le platicó su tristeza al notar que de todas formas, aun en el mundo de la magia, era distinta, no solo por ser hija de muggles, algo que trataba de compensar averiguando y aprendiendo tanto del mundo mágico como le era posible; sino también porque era justamente esa capacidad de aprendizaje y entrega al estudio lo que hizo que otra vez fuera ignorada y hasta humillada. Como poco a poco se fue haciendo un lugar en el trío dorado, algunos de los altos y bajos, situaciones graciosas o momentos de tensión. Su iluso amor por Ron. Sus encuentros con Voldemort, la curiosa e inadvertida presión de ser la mejor amiga del "elegido". Situaciones ñoñas que al final terminaron siendo tan importantes para el desarrollo de la guerra que no eran siquiera imaginables. Encontronazos con Draco, y con el mismo Lucius. Las medidas drásticas que tuvo que tomar hacia sus padres, hacía su vida, todo por seguir y apoyar lo que ella creía era lo justo en la guerra. La desesperación y pánico que sintió el peor año de su vida, vagando a la intemperie en una misión que parecía suicida basada solamente en las suposiciones de un viejo loco que parecía haber muerto por su propia ceguera a desconfiar de la gente. Le contó sobre sus ambiciones, miedos, y sobre todo el momento que estuvo a punto de perder la fe en la ambiciosa empresa que traían entre manos. El miedo de haber sido capturados, que no fue nada comparado al terror que sintió cuando pensó que pudieron haber perdido la guerra en el momento que Harry se hizo pasar por muerto. Su precaria situación con el que ella creyó el amor de su vida, que no fue más que la búsqueda de normalidad en un momento donde la oscuridad parecía cernirse sobre todos cada vez más rápido. El alivio y la alegría de ganar, mezclado con el dolor y sufrimiento de ver los caídos en batalla. El difícil camino que fue buscar a sus padres y reinstaurarles la memoria, la fría relación que hubo por algunos años con ellos, pues se sentían sobrepasados por la capacidad de su hija de manipularlos. Su ruptura con Ron, el arreglo de la relación con sus padres, el decidir finalmente que lo que ella quería era evitar que la situación se repitiera. Su muy estructurado plan que se vio detenido por la negativa de Minerva a hacerla profesora, dando con esto pie a algo inimaginable: su presencia en la Mansión Malfoy. Lo mucho que aprendió sobre el mundo mágico estando en su familia, cosas que no hubiera imaginado. El sentido de familia que en la suya no existe pese al amor que se profesan. Y que el camino ciertamente no era tan fácil o liberal como en un principio lo pensó. El mundo mágico si necesitaba una reestructuración, tanto en política, relaciones muggles, comunicación y educación; pero que seguramente es un cambio que se irá dando paulatinamente, de mano de aquellos que no quieren que las cosas se repitan, los cuales son más que los que aún siguen encerrados en sus delirios de grandeza y poder.

En algunos aspectos encontraron un equilibrio. En otros solo se toparon con pared. No lograron ponerse de acuerdo en la esclavitud del elfo doméstico, ni referente a la importancia e influencia del mundo muggle en el mundo mágico. Pero descubrieron que opinaban lo mismo referente a las criaturas oscuras, a las relaciones entre el mismo sexo, a la familia y de alguna forma a los valores. Descubrieron que algunas veces Lucius necesitaba tiempo para pensar sus cosas, en su despacho a solas y con una copa de cogñac que en estos días no había podido consumir. Que Hermione prefiere empezar el día con las cosas que no le gusta hacer, para tener todo el día para las que sí. También que Lucius es territorial y prepotente, pero que sin lugar a dudas es fiel y leal cuando ha decidido serlo; y Hermione tiene toda la paciencia del mundo y el corazón de una santa, aunque tenga un carácter de los mil demonios cuando su infinita paciencia se agota.

Y como estas, muchas cosas más fueron descubiertas en largas charlas, algunas discusiones y momentos de observación. Sin lugar a dudas su relación no sería fácil. Y puede que chocaran más veces de las aguantables. Pero era su determinación a demostrar que podían hacerlo, lo que haría que funcionara.

Estaban desayunando el 7° día de la convalecencia de Lucius. Según las instrucciones dejadas por Severus, para este día ya estaría casi completamente recuperado, lo cual fue cierto, pues ya desde un día antes pudieron tomar las comidas en el comedor. Hermione agradecía secretamente que los elfos fueran a regresar ese mismo día, pues aunque le gustaba de vez en cuando cocinar y hacer labores domésticas, la volvía loca limpiar la mansión y no era la mejor cocinera. Aunque resultó que Lucius sabía algo al respecto de cocinar y limpiar, pues en sus tiempos de juventud y locura, decidió vivir él solo antes de casarse y sus padres como castigo por sus disparatadas ideas, le prohibieron llevarse o comprar un elfo doméstico. ¡Todo un martirio para un sangre pura como él!

Lucius se dirigía hacía su despacho para pasar su hora de encuentro consigo mismo mientras Hermione terminaba de ordenar lo utilizado en el desayuno, cuando un muy nervioso Tuky se apareció en la mansión.

-¡Señorita Hermione, señorita!

-¡Hola Tuky! No esperaba a los elfos hasta esta tarde, ¿qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

-Hay señorita…yo soy un buen elfo doméstico, y como buen elfo doméstico me fui de paseo a los prados a ver el sol y las flores, pero quiero demasiado a la familia y la señorita como para continuar con mi descanso.

-Bueno Tuky, te agradezco mucho tus palabras, pero dime, ¿qué te tiene tan nervioso?

-Hay señorita, linda señorita, yo soy uno de los elfos más viejos de esta mansión. Conozco muchos secretos de los tiempos oscuros, y de los no tan oscuros también. No puedo faltar a las órdenes de guardar silencio o reverencia, pero también sé cuándo las finas líneas del orden en la mansión cambian. ¡Y no puedo callar más!

-Tuky…me estás asustando…

-Usted señorita, ¡tan linda y buena! Cuida de todos nosotros los elfos, educada a los niños Malfoy, ama a la amita Lyra como una hija, y al amo Lucius como hombre pese a sus defectos. ¡Yo lo he notado señorita! El amor que usted le tiene a esta familia pese al daño que la misma le hizo en el pasado. ¡Y es por ese enorme corazón que tiene señorita, que tengo que ponerla sobre aviso!- Tuky se retorcía las manos, como buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que trataba de decir- Y también sé lo que usted significa para esta familia señorita. La magia de la Mansión es poderosa, y se basa en la magia del actual patriarca. Y en sus sentimientos. ¡Esta primavera las flores serán hermosas señorita! Porque el amo Lucius ha encontrado de nuevo su corazón. ¡Pero señorita! ¡Hay una nube enorme y gris sobre el futuro! ¡La Mansión sabe que pronto pasará y usted debe estar preparada! ¡Si las circunstancias fueran tal como se cuentan yo podría ya considerarla ama a usted también! Y no me costaría tanto encontrar las palabras para prevenirla señorita. Tuky escuchó hace unos días una conversación señorita, entre los señores visitantes señorita. ¡He de advertirle que vendrán hoy señorita! Hoy en la noche harán la última prueba…si no funciona usted podrá quedarse señorita, pero sí si funciona… ¡temo por usted señorita…por su corazón!

-¿Pero de que estas hablando Tuky? ¡No entiendo nada de lo que me dices! ¿Visitantes en la Mansión? Los últimos fueron Harry y Severus. Dime Tuky… ¿esto tiene que ver con ese secreto que guarda la Mansión?

-¡Oh señorita! ¡Si señorita! ¡Pero no puedo decirle más! ¡Todos tenemos órdenes del amo Lucius de no hablar al respecto! ¡Ni con el amo Draco! Pero señorita, cuídese señorita…porque si funciona o no…ella vendrá por usted…

-¿Quién Tuky? ¡Dime!

-No puedo hablar más señorita… ¡He hecho todo lo posible señorita, por encontrar las palabras que no comprometieran a mi raza! Nadie como usted ha demostrado tanto amor, salvo la ama… ¡Pero Tuky no puede decir más! No torture más a Tuky señorita, Tuky no puede decir más señorita… pero prométale a Tuky que estará al pendiente señorita… no ande sin su varita señorita… ¡Tuky tiene la orden de cuidarla señorita, pero Tuky no quiere que pase nada malo hoy!

Hermione no podía creer la desesperación que veía en el elfo doméstico, pero decidió que si Tuky se había tomado la molestia de tratar de encontrar la manera de advertirle de algo, lo mejor sería hacerle caso.

-Está bien Tuky, te prometo que tendré mucho cuidado el día de hoy…pero tu prométeme una cosa…si sabes que algo pasará ven a advertirme, con las palabras que puedas… ¿Está bien?

-¡Si señorita! ¡Tuky le promete estar muy alerta, y cuidarla porque usted es muy preciada para el amo! Tuky se va señorita, Tuky tiene que ir a reportarse con el amo Lucius y contarle lo que Tuky sabe señorita.

-Adiós Tuky.

Tuky desapareció, pero dejó tras de él a una Hermione preocupada y taciturna. En todos esos días no se le ocurrió preguntarle a Lucius por el secreto de la Mansión Malfoy…pero al parecer no tardaría mucho en enterarse.

*O*

Lucius se sorprendió de ver a Tuky ante él. Su consideración hacía los elfos se debía solamente a las penalizaciones extremadamente ridículas que imponía el Ministerio, y que quería evitarse pagar. Estaba molesto porque el elfo se había atrevido a interrumpir sus meditaciones, sobre todo considerando el día que era.

-¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme? ¡Lárgate de aquí maldito elfo!

-¡Señor amo Lucius, señor! ¡Vengo a cumplir mi deber para con la familia señor! ¡Tengo que contarle lo que escuche el otro día señor!

Lucius estaba por demás sorprendido. No conocía ningún elfo que sin instrucciones previas fuera a contarle al amo conversaciones mantenidas en su presencia. El elfo en cuestión creía recordar era primo del elfo que Potter liberó…tal vez era cosa de familia estar loco y descarriado. Sus segundos de silencio parecieron indicarle al elfo que podía continuar pues habló de nuevo.

-Amo Lucius, el día que usted nos mandó de descanso Tuky presenció una conversación entre Lord Potter y el señor Snape.- Lucius no salía de su asombro, así que dio un asentimiento de cabeza para que Tuky continuara.- ¡Los señores planearon crear problemas entre usted y la señorita! Lord Potter le pidió al señor Snape que creará el desencanto entre ustedes durante los cuidados por su convalecencia amo Lucius. También dijeron que el día de hoy tendrían que encontrar como sacar a la señorita de la Mansión, ¡porque en lo que llegue la señora Black harán el experimento con usted, señor Lucius señor!

-Y que más Tuky, ¿Qué otra cosa dijeron?

-que iban a investigar más por si pasaba algo el día hoy amo Lucius, para cualquier contingencia. También Lord Potter digo que esperaba que en estos días se diera cuenta usted que no tiene oportunidad de entrar en la vida de la señorita, y que ella le perdiera el interés por lo que él dijo su ácido carácter Malfoy, señor Lucius señor.

-bueno, se van a llevar una enorme sorpresa cuando descubran que su plan salió bastante mal.

-¡Oh como me alegro señor Lucius señor! Tuky se alegra de ver tan contento al amo Lucius…y Tuky hará todo lo que está en su poder para que a la señorita no le pase nada amo Lucius.

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Oh amo Lucius…Delfy se ha portado muy mal amo Lucius…no está siguiendo las indicaciones amo Lucius.

-Explícate.

-Ella fue quien abrió la puerta amo Lucius… ¡la puerta sellada de la torre! ¡Tuky la vio! ¡Delfy dice amo Lucius que la señorita no debe seguir aquí! ¡Abrió la puerta para que ella tomara su lugar! ¡Pero fue por usted y lo atacó! Delfy le ha dicho de sus sentimientos amo Lucius… ¡Temo por la vida de la señorita! ¡Y por la suya también!

Lucius estaba patidifuso. ¡Jamás en su vida le había pasado que un elfo se preocupara tan sinceramente por él! Ahora entendía el cometario de Hermione de hacer las cosas con gusto…siendo esclavo el elfo solo había hecho su trabajo, pero desde que tenía un trato justo la criatura se había hecho más complaciente y atenta. ¡Mira que ir a contarle lo que había averiguado porque temía por su seguridad! Una sensación extraña latía en su pecho. Y no sabía que era.

-Calma Tuky, tomaremos medidas al respecto.

-¡Dígame lo que usted quiere que haga amo Lucius! Tuky estará feliz de complacer todas sus órdenes.

-Bueno…lo primero y principal es cuidar de Hermione. Te haré partícipe de mi plan así que confío en que no le dirás una sola palabra de esto a nadie.- Lucius le contó los planes específicos que tenía, y Tuky estuvo más que encantado de guardar su secreto, así como de ayudarlo. ¡Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que el amo Lucius y la señorita fueran felices!- así que Tuky, tendré que salir a buscar en la cámara de Gringotts lo que necesito…espero no tardar más de 1 hora, por lo que necesito que si Hermione se acerca la distraigas. Si todo sale bien, será por ella misma que saldrá de la Mansión, y la alcanzaré más tarde. Tú te quedarás y serás mis ojos y oídos, si necesitas ayuda en este momento te nombro primer elfo, y serás capaz de dar órdenes a tus compañeros siempre y cuando sean en mi beneficio o de mis intereses. Confío en que elegirás a los mejores elfos para este trabajo…

-¡Si señor amo Lucius señor! Ha honrado mucho a Tuky al tenerle la confianza para seguir sus órdenes, y ¡Tuky elegirá a los más comprometidos elfos! ¡Tuky no fallará señor amo Lucius señor!

-Bueno, puede que estemos fuera unos días, en lo que todo vuelve a la normalidad…o por lo menos en lo que las aguas se tranquilizan. Si todo sale bien, no habrá necesidad de contarle a Hermione que pasa antes de tiempo. Desde ahora te digo que tendrás que interceptar todas las cartas que sean dirigidas a mí o a ella, ¿quedo claro? Las leerás, y cada mañana y noche cuando me encuentre solo me harás un reporte de lo dicho en cada una de ellas. Quiero saber cada paso de Severus, Potter y Andrómeda, así como de mi hijo y nuera cuando se enteren de la verdad. Porque estoy seguro que esto está por explotar. Tienes mi permiso para usar toda tu magia o cualquier forma que se te ocurra para interceptar las cartas, así como cualquier cosa para mantener segura a Hermione estos días. No sabemos cómo pueda reaccionar la magia negra mezclada en esto, así que más vale prevenir. Te doy libre albedrío para que vayas y vengas como más convenga, así como para tomar decisiones por mí en estos días. Y te doy permiso de hacer lo que sea necesario para huir o darles la vuelta a quien te descubra, solo no los dañes mucho o mates. ¿Te ha quedado todo claro Tuky?

-¡Si señor amo Lucius señor! Tuky seguirá las instrucciones del amo al pie de la letra. Se quedará a cuidar la Mansión en lo que usted arregla sus asuntos.

-Muy bien Tuky, puedes retirarte…-pero antes de que Tuky desapareciera, escucho la única palabra que jamás en su élfica vida pensó que escucharía- y gracias.- Tuky con lágrimas de felicidad en sus enormes ojos, hizo una reverencia ante su amo, y desapareció.

Lucius suspiró cansinamente, sabía que sería un largo día. Ordenó mentalmente sus ideas, y pese a que aún se sentía algo débil se encaminó a la chimenea, tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

*O*

Hermione aprovechó que estaba sola para dar una vuelta por la mansión. Caminó mucho tiempo mientras meditaba. Era sorprendente como un lugar que anteriormente le había causado miedo y recelos se había convertido poco a poco en su hogar. Estaba feliz por cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas entre ella y Lucius, y no podía esperar más a que Severus diera su visto bueno dando de alta al hombre para entonces poder explorar en un plano más físico su nueva relación. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto de querer algo más formal a tan poco tiempo de comenzadas sus pláticas…pero si le servía de apoyo, sus padres solamente tuvieron un mes de noviazgo antes de casarse. Considerando que en ese mes se planeó una de las bodas más rápidas que hubiera conocido jamás.

También la tenía un poco preocupada las cosas que había estado ignorando estos días. Como el hecho de saber qué fue lo que atacó a Lucius de esa forma y saber que ocultaba la torre. Curiosamente había llegado al corredor que la llevaría ante donde se supone debería haber una puerta…que de hecho…estaba ahí. Extrañada como nunca se acercó lentamente a ella…atraída por la magia que sentía pulsar cada vez más fuerte adentro. Era la misma sensación que la había guiado hace unos días a la habitación principal de la Mansión, cuando encontró al pobre Lucius herido y desmayado. Sentía en la nuca la expectación por resolver un misterio que la había atrapado y obsesionado tanto, pero al mismo tiempo ese sentido de supervivencia desarrollado en la guerra cuando estaba por enfrentar los peligros de la magia negra…eso era…lo que latía tan densamente en esa torre era magia negra…era del tipo de aura que rodea a las criaturas oscuras…la misma que ella era capaz de sentir en Remus cuando se acercaba la luna llena. La que rodeaba a Lyra cuando no controlaba la parte heredada de Kassius… alargó la mano para tocar el picaporte, sentía como la magia le hacía cosquillas en los dedos, como seduciéndola pero al mismo tiempo dándole una advertencia del peligro que había detrás de la puerta. Apenas rozó el frío metal ante ella cuando una pálida mano se cerró entorno a su otro brazo. Sintió como su corazón se olvidaba de latir por un instante para después latir desbocadamente.

-Hermione te he estado buscando por todos lados.

-¡Lucius! ¡Que susto me has dado!- se había girado completamente para ver quien había osado interrumpir su descubrimiento, para encontrar ante ella a un muy guapo hombre.

-Disculpa, es que desde hace rato te he estado buscando, y cuando te encuentro no me haces caso, así que tenía que llamar tu atención, ¿Qué ibas pensando?

-Bueno yo…-giró para ver la puerta, pero esta había desaparecido. Hermione dilató los ojos por la sorpresa. La pared volvía a ser de piedra.- Lucius…aquí había una puerta…

-Si bueno, pero hace muchos años que desapareció… ¿Por qué lo preguntas ahorita?

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Te digo que yo la vi! Estaba por tocar el picaporte cuando me sorprendiste, ¿No la viste?

-Te digo que no Hermione, esta torre está cerrada desde hace muchos años. Algún día te contaré la historia, ¿Qué te parece? Pero hoy no, tengo algo especial para ti.

-Bueno yo…-Hermione estaba contrariada. Ella estaba segura de que había visto y casi tocado la puerta…pero Lucius no daba indicios de molestia por la pregunta o por la aseveración de la existencia de la puerta, así que puede que haya sido su imaginación tratando de darle respuesta a sus preguntas…o podía ser que la puerta solo se abriera para ciertas personas en ciertos días, o con alguna técnica secreta como la sala de los Menesteres. Decidió dejar por el momento el asunto de la puerta y la torre, así que regresó toda su atención al hombre que estaba felizmente parado frente a ella, con la mano extendida en una muda invitación a acompañarlo- si claro, vamos, seguramente fue mi imaginación…

En lo que Hermione se concentraba de nuevo en lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no vio como Lucius le lanzó una mirada de rabia y resentimiento a la pared detrás de ellos.

*O*

Lucius condujo a Hermione hasta su habitación. En el camino ella se dio cuenta de que el señor Malfoy se había arreglado a conciencia, dándole mejor semblante. Traía puesto un traje hecho a la medida, de color gris humo, y encima una túnica negra con una exquisita caída. Su cabello largo y normalmente lacio, estaba sujeto en una cola baja con un listón negro y las puntas estaban ligeramente rizadas. También traía su inseparable bastón, así que no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál era la necesidad de tanta formalidad.

-Lucius, ¿por qué vas tan arreglado? ¿Vas a salir a algún lado? Severus aún no te ha dado de alta…

-No querida, pero ya verás. He preparado algo especial y debemos estar arreglados para la ocasión.- Entrando a la habitación que habían estado compartiendo esos días, sobre la cama se encontraban varias cajas con el nombre impreso de una exclusiva tienda de ropa del mundo mágico.- Dentro de estas cajas encontrarás todo lo que necesitas para este día, sé que te verás magnífica. Tienes 1 hora y te espero a los pies de la escalera.

Salió dejándola sola y bastante desorientada. Abrió la caja más cercana, sacando unos preciosos zapatos negros de tacón bastante altos, aunque no inmanejables. La siguiente caja contenía un medio corset negro de espalda baja con ligero, que se ceñía perfectamente al cuerpo por medio de un listón trasero, medias negras con encaje y un cachetero de encaje negro. Un poco sonrojada por la ropa interior, abrió la siguiente caja la cual era más pequeña y plana. Contenía una delicada cadena de oro y perlas, a su parecer demasiada larga pues podría caer hasta debajo de sus pechos, y venía con unos aretes a juego. En la penúltima caja, y la segunda en tamaño venía una capa maravillosa. De tela semi translucida y como tejida en hilos de oro se sujetaba con dos broches sobre la ropa, dando una caída en la espalda muy parecida a la de la capa que usó en la fiesta pasada. Así que en la última caja debía venir el vestido. Prefirió dejarlo como una sorpresa y corrió al baño para refrescarse rápidamente. Justamente después de la fiesta, había tomado como ritual de limpieza el uso de los productos que Astoria le hiciera probar en esa ocasión. Un proceso algo tardado, y había que decirlo, también algo caro; pero sin lugar a dudas el resultado era maravilloso. Ya limpia, arregló su cabello para dejarlo en las suaves ondas que de manera natural tiene, bien definidos y luminosos, ya decidiría como se peinaría cuando se ponga el vestido. Se puso la ropa interior, que casi no podría llamarse así porque no cubría mucho; y los zapatos, esperando con expectación lo que encontraría en la última caja. Sacó el vestido admirando la belleza de los terminados. Completamente negro, con un escote de corazón muy pronunciado, que permitía ver la separación completa de sus senos, y casi sin espalda. Tenía unos tirantes muy delgados y ajustados que iban desde el frente en los extremos de escote y pasaba por la espalda casi en el mismo punto de donde salían. La caída del vestido era lisa y recta, y tenía una abertura lateral desde la altura del muslo. Una vez lo tuvo puesto, comprobó que tenía ajustes mágicos, pues era imposible que un vestido normal le diera esa forma en el pecho, apretando, levantando y separando; y que se sostuviera con tan poca tela. Se colocó el collar que ahora tenía razón de ser pues se deslizaría de manera bastante impúdica por su escote; y se puso la capa. Decidió maquillarse finamente, solamente poniendo énfasis en los labios que puso de un dulce tono carmín con mucho brillo y los ojos delineados en negro. Se hizo un semi recogido rápido de lado con el cabello, dejando ver el escote en su espalda, pero sin perder la forma de su cabello natural. Buscó entre sus cosas una liga para la pierna, muy coqueta que Ginny le había regalado hace algún tiempo. Tenía un hechizo para mantenerla en su lugar y con un arnés especial para colocar de manera normal una fusta, pero improvisaría y mejor colocaría la varita, no vaya uno a pensar mal. ¡Ginny y sus ideas raras habían dado en el clavo! Con un ligero retraso, salió casi corriendo al encuentro de Lucius.

Milagrosamente llegó a la escalera sin matarse en el camino, y es que el tipo de zapatos, el piso y la prisa no suelen ser buena combinación. Inhaló profundo para serenarse y bajó las escaleras. Lucius ya la esperaba.

-Sabía que se te vería espectacular este vestido… ¿Te gusta gatita?

-Si Lucius…muchas gracias… no te hubieras molestado…

-Ninguna molestia, pero vamos, se nos hace tarde para la sorpresa.

Contrario a lo que pensó Hermione de que la sacaría de la Mansión, la dirigió por un pasillo lateral para salir hacía el jardín que aun sin flores se veía muy bien cuidado y verde.

-Tienes 28 años Hermione… ¿Has pensado que te gustaría hacer una vez termines este proyecto de investigación?- Hermione lo miró extrañada mientras continuaban su paseo por los jardines ¿Qué estaría pensando el hombre?

-Pues la verdad es que no Lucius…no he meditado mucho al respecto…me encuentro muy cómoda aquí y…no se…pensé que tu…

-Oh querida, yo estoy…conforme con tu presencia aquí como la Institutriz de los Malfoy, pero sé que eres una bruja brillante, como para acapararte al 100%. Y aún con tu plan de enseñar Estudios Muggles, siento que tu talento estaría desperdiciado si solamente haces eso, ¿no te parece?

-Este…yo…no lo había pensado…no sé qué debería responderte.

-Por el momento piénsalo, veremos si se empata con la oferta que tengo para ti.

-¿Oferta? ¿Respecto a qué si se puede saber Lucius?

-No, no, no, no. No adelantemos las cosas, todo a su tiempo. Antes de pasar al comedor, ¿qué te parece si continuamos con la discusión que mantuvimos el día de ayer respecto al nuevo libro publicado por Lovegood? Me parece que la visión que plantea respecto a los movimientos territoriales de los Kapas es algo…

*O*

La mañana siguió avanzando con ellos enfrascados en sus conversaciones respecto a los libros que recientemente habían leído, así como algún comentario aislado respecto a los niños que anteriormente habían estado destruyendo poco a poco la mansión. Hermione estaba un poco recelosa por el comportamiento tan solemne de Lucius, pero conversaba con entusiasmo, pues estaba fascinada de haber encontrado al que creía era el hombre ideal para ella. Un hombre de amplia cultura y modales en apariencia, y un bruto barbaján en la cama. O eso esperaba, porque su libido no podría seguir conteniéndose mucho tiempo más.

No habían repetido una experiencia como la de hace unos días, principalmente porque Lucius comentó que ya habría tiempo para eso, pero que lo primero era ver si podrían vivir sin matarse mutuamente.

Su conversación llegó a un punto muerto, manteniendo un silencio cómodo. Hermione observaba a los pajaritos que comenzaban sus nidos, pues ya comenzaba la primavera. Los árboles comenzaban a mostrar los retoños de flor, cumpliendo las palabras de Tuky.

-Este año la primavera será esplendorosa, como pocas se han visto en la Mansión.

-¿Cómo dices?

-La Mansión está fuertemente arraigada al cabeza de familia. A la sangre, magia y sentimientos. Este año la nieve y el hielo se han derretido antes, y las flores serán más abundantes. Todo esto a raíz del reflejo de mi corazón.

La escena no era en extremo romántica. Estaban sentados en una banca de cantera al pie de un árbol de cerezo al que apenas se le veían las hojas verdes. El sol brillaba pero aun no era como esos frescos días de primavera o calurosos días del verano que cuentan las historias rosas. No era tampoco como esos días de otoño en los que cae una lluvia de hojas en tonos rojizos o como esos días de invierno en los que el frío se presta para unir dos cuerpos. Era un día normal algo parco en la decoración, pero Hermione sintió que era el mejor día de su vida. No importaba que no fuera soleado o caluroso porque la simple mirada de Lucius subía su temperatura, no importaba que no hubiera una hermosa lluvia de flores u hojas, eran más que suficientes los destellos que el sol arrancaba de los rubios cabellos del hombre frente a ella, no importaba que no hiciera mucho frío para acercar sus cuerpos o mucho calor para desnudarlos porque la simple presencia y la forma en la que era observada bastaba para calentarla y sentirse desnuda ante él. Las mariposas estaban en su abdomen, el calor subía hasta sus rojas mejillas, los escalofríos recorrían todo su cuerpo. Pero lo que hizo que todo lo demás se opacara, que todo lo demás desapareciera, fue el dulce beso que Lucius posó en sus labios color carmín.

*O*

Lucius sabía que mejor momento no podría encontrar. El silencio entre ellos era cómodo, no había necesidad de forzar la plática o la convivencia. Su corazón se sentía emocionado como nunca en la vida. Y aunque algo apresurado, la situación apremiaba. Había pasado los últimos 13 años de su vida en un infierno, y no permitiría que eso siguiera un solo día más. Se separó un poco de la hermosa mujer ante él. Era tan pura que sabía no la merecía. Pero un Malfoy es egoísta, y a él principalmente le importaba poco lo que a estas alturas dijeran los demás. Tomó con la mano derecha las dos delicadas manos de ella, mientras la izquierda se dirigía a la bolsa de su túnica.

-Hermione…- Abrió los ojos, aun embelesada en la mirada plateada que estaba sobre ella.- al comienzo de estos días te dije que no soy un caballero. No escucharas palabras dulces de mí. Sin embargo, por ti y solo por ti, te daré algo que espero aclaré lo que realmente siento por ti.

Se hincó ante la mirada sorprendida de ella, y con su mano izquierda le ofreció una cajita de plata pura. Ella la tomó entre sus manos y la abrió lentamente no pudiendo creer que su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Dentro estaba el anillo que solo en sus más locos sueños esperaba recibir. Aun sin decir nada, Lucius lo tomó entre sus dedos, y sujetando la mano izquierda de Hermione colocó el anillo en su dedo anular. Para ese momento, ella ya lloraba; tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos y así sin palabras selló su compromiso con un beso de amor verdadero.

*O*

Desde la ventana más cercana Tuky se encontraba muy ocupado con la cámara de video mágica, grabando cada segundo de esa especial declaración sin palabras. Tal vez lo más curioso del asunto era su gorrito de papel, pues ahora era un gran cineasta.

*O*

Pero como en todas las historias de amor suele pasar, aún no han superado los mayores obstáculos. Desde la torre más alta de la Mansión una sombra observa rencorosa y ávida de venganza la tierna escena que casi a sus pies ocurre. Un grito siniestro retumba en los cimientos de su prisión de piedra y arcilla, en esta ocasión la afrenta ha sido tal que no solo la sangre podrá saldarla, en esta ocasión exigirá la vida y alma de su opresor.

Sus problemas, apenas empiezan.

* * *

><p><em>Y bueno! Que les puedo decir, la historia avanzó rápidamente hasta este punto que es muy cursi! Pero no todo es tan fácil! Aun les falta afrontar a todos los que se oponen, y no será fácil! <em>

_Espero subir el próximo capítulo mucho más rápido, y considerando que ahora si tengo inspiración esperemos salga pronto._

_Diganme que tal les pareció! Así como si le notan cosas raras en la redacción, porque ya estaba tan arta que no me fije muy bien XD, así que sorry._

_Bye bye!_


End file.
